


绝望洗礼

by lan1001tern



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 弹丸论破2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan1001tern/pseuds/lan1001tern
Summary: 游戏剧情开始前的故事
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, 日狛日, 神狛
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. 壹

鲜红色。

不。

是暗红色。

几乎麻木地大脑，下意识地纠正着蹦入大脑的错误的颜色形容词。

显示器里的画面十分昏暗，是一种带着些许失真质感的不真实的暗色，就好像那画面被传输的过程又进行过再处理一般。因此，那画面中被彻底穿透的少女及她因此而喷涌而出的液体，都带着绝望的灰暗之色。

即使这颗大脑里面长了一颗已经威胁到了生命的肿瘤，即使这颗大脑已经被错乱的科技搞得混乱起来，即使让人悲痛到难以思考的残酷现实才刚刚发生，狛枝凪斗，这颗大脑的主人，还并未完全失去思考的能力。

画面——是真实的。

但是……颜色不对。

是色调被处理过么？

不对，色调完全不对。

“为什么，身体动不了……”

狛枝凪斗听见自己身边的毒舌舞者啜泣地哭喊着。

他转过头看向四周，发现此时，自己的全班同学都站立在原地，直直地盯着显示器中，那将整个班级统和成一个共同体的班长——七海千秋的身影。

或许说已经不能用如此清晰的名词，来形容此时画面的中的那团红色了。那只是一团绝望，血红色的希望的垫脚石才对。

不过……狛枝凪斗并没有发觉自己的身体动不了。但是他也的的确确发觉了自己的同班同学都像是中了什么魔法般地，只能一动不动地站在原地，只能目不转睛地盯着显示屏。

催眠？视频？

色调？

因此脑袋里有一颗脑瘤的原因，狛枝平日里没少阅读与大脑有关的书籍。因此，他突然想到先前看到的一本幻想科学小说。

利用视频的光影来进行催眠洗脑什么的，理论上不是不可能。

狛枝凪斗将此异常的状况，与画面色调过于暗沉的显示器联系了起来。

这里是希之峰学园，天才这种存在，遍地都是。如果有真的掌握了这种技术的超高校级的存在，不，不应该说如果，在希望之峰学员里有这样的天才，是理所应当才对。

此时，这间房间里充满了绝望。

画面里是已经被彻底刺穿死亡的前·希望，现·垫脚石七海千秋，而播放了七海千秋死亡过程的视频则极可能有催眠或是洗脑的作用，而那力量让自己的全部同学全部都只能一动不动地看着垫脚石那已经彻底死亡的剪影。

而此时，自己便是唯一一个不受那视频作用的人。

狛枝凪斗意识到了这一点。

或许是因为自己脑袋里的脑瘤，让大脑的某些机能异于了常人，所以反而没有受到视频的影响么？狛枝凪斗这样想着，但这个想法只在他的脑海里过了一个闪念。

现在为什么只有自己没有受到洗脑视频影响的原因不重要。重要的是，在如此绝望的状态下，只有自己是可能能做些什么的！

狛枝凪斗无法抑制地喘息起来。

此时的状态，实在是糟糕，实在是太糟糕了！不仅代表希望的七海死亡了，全部的同学都陷入了疑似催眠的状态里……

简直是绝望，不，简直是前无仅有的，巨大无比的绝望！

这样的绝望，将会带来怎样巨大的希望呢？狛枝只觉得自己的心脏，跳动得越来越快，他再同伴们的哭喊中，听到了砰，砰，砰，砰，的声音。

那是他的心脏，在因为前无仅有的兴奋，在剧烈地跳动着。

在这最大，最恶劣的绝望之下，只有自己，只有狛枝凪斗未受影响。

只有狛枝凪斗有可能站出来，打败此时的绝望。

那么——如果狛枝凪斗成功了呢？

狛枝感到了让呼吸都为之凝滞的，宛如狂喜一般的兴奋。

如果成功打败此时的绝望，狛枝凪斗，将会踏着七海千秋这颗希望的垫脚石，成为——超高校级的希望。

这样想着，狛枝凪斗将自己的视线转回了显示器的方向。

他的动作幅度其实不大，包括先前环视周围的动作，其实都处于一种可控的变化之下。

对方——在狛枝凪斗看来，应该就是江之岛了，既然能够选择以显示器的方式转播七海班长，啊不，垫脚石的死亡，那么此时，估计七十七届的全班，都在她的监控之下。

狛枝凪斗如同其他同学一般地盯着显示器。稍微不同的是，他的视线稍微偏下些，双瞳汇聚之处，与其说是七海的尸体，不如说是她的尸体之下，那滩令人作呕的暗红色。

七海千秋成了希望的垫脚石，并不代表着狛枝凪斗必须要直视她此生最后残留之物。如果可以的话，狛枝并不想过多地看到那幅画面。

他清了清嗓子，突如其然的大笑起来。狛枝本以为这会很难——或许别人不这么认为吧，但是狛枝凪斗本人虽然有着糟糕的自卑与自负，但在他自己的认知之中，此时的确是没有名为疯狂的这种元素的。但是实施起来，却很轻松，就好像原本就具有的某种能力，某种特质，随着某一个无法看见的抽象的开关啪地一下被打开了一般，倾斜而出。

他倾吐出自己的垫脚石理论。这理论，是狛枝凪斗发自内心认可的内容，因此他才能如此流畅地大声说出来。狛枝凪斗并不擅长说谎，因此，他也很清楚，愈加真实的自己，才愈能够成为掩饰。

垫脚石理论，是狛枝真实的倾诉，大笑却不是。

但这是必须的行为。以周围的同学的行为来看，如果狛枝凪斗与他们一样一同陷入了绝望之中的话，那么这种程度的崩坏是必须的。

但是狛枝的一切准备，其实都毫无意义。如果此时正通过监控监视着正被洗脑的七十七届学生的人，是拥有着超高校级的分析力的江之岛的话——在洗脑开始的一瞬间，依靠她的超分析力，没有被成功洗脑的对象就会被立刻发现。

但是，现在监控之后的那人是绝望姐妹中的另一个。此时，她的心神都被离开的妹妹带走了，虽然看着监控显示器，却带着漫不经心的百无聊赖。

她完全没有发现，这其中有一个人并未被洗脑。

她更在意的，是自己的妹妹对神座出流超出规格的好奇心。

“近距离看的话，我的作品不错吧？神座前辈～”

少女弯腰，俏皮地望着眼前的长发之人。她的眼睛又大又亮，皮肤白皙柔软，鼓起的腮帮愈发显示出少女的肌肤那吹弹可破的触感。若是正常的同龄男生，此时必然已经满脸绯红，呆呆地俯倒成为裙下之臣了。

“无聊。”

可惜，神座出流连一个视线，都没有投放在江之岛盾子的身上。

他转过头面对着江之岛盾子，而他绯红色的眼睛，也已经一如既往地如同一潭死水般沉寂。

“我看到神座前辈专门走到这里来，还以为我的演出终于让前辈觉得稍微有一点乐趣了呢。什么嘛，还是无聊么，”

江之岛直起身，双手叉腰，这让她刚刚那种青春少女的感觉彻底被某种腐烂地多的特质所替代了。

“啊啊啊啊~对完全完全无法被取悦的神座前辈，绝望了啊~明明做了这么多，设计出了这么漂亮的舞台，神座前辈却完全毫不在意地践踏了我脆弱的少女心，”江之岛盾子流出了痛苦的泪水，但是紧接着，她的过于强烈而虚假的悲伤便在一瞬间被彻底收拾干净，“神座前辈的反应真是无聊。”

给予江之岛一个“无聊”的回复，已经是格外专门费心思的言语了。面对眼前无聊而腐烂的载以少女人形的存在，神座失去了继续关注的耐心。

他径直向前走去，擦过江之岛所站之处，本应再向前，离开此处的。

“本以为神座前辈成为神座前辈之前，唯二熟悉的非预备科学生，能让神座前辈稍微不无聊一点呢。”

江之岛盾子在神座出流擦过自己所站之处，将要离去的时候说道。

但是神座出流的步速没有丝毫的改变。

“那个七海千秋，以及狛枝～前辈～！”

江之岛的声音，甜蜜至极，然而神座出流已经走到了这黑黝黝的处刑室的边缘。没有受到江之岛的言语的丝毫影响，他推开门，离开了。

“什么嘛，果然一点用也没有呢。”

江之岛盾子显得很丧气——她只是沉浸在这种扮演情绪的乐趣里。因此，几乎是扮演完毕的同时，她的心里已经开始构思起了新的，可以来带未知的，无法确定的，宛如多足蠕虫挪动时的颤栗般的绝望的计划。

拥有超高校级的超分析力的她，没有注意到拥有这项才能的另一人，其实从尸体之上带走了某样东西。

不过，即使她注意到了，也不会多做任何事情的吧。

因为，她期待着，恋慕着，渴望着绝望。


	2. 贰

江之岛盾子并未期待，也并未需求过神座出流的支持。神座出流只是旁观的选择，如同她事先猜到的那样，又是无聊到绝望的被推测出的立场。

该来了，江之岛盾子想着。

紧接着，江之岛的手机响了起来，正如她所想的那样，是来自战刃骸的。

啊，什么都能预想到，真是糟糕，没意思，最无趣，最差劲了！

她带着一点连自己都未必意识到的，内心早已否决的期冀接通了电话。

“一切都很顺利呢，小盾子，他们很快，啊，几乎是立刻就被洗脑了呢，计划很成功哦……”

成功地如此无趣。

果然嘛，狛枝凪斗。只是能预见到的，完全能被看穿的幸运。

“小盾子，计划顺利……你，你……不开心么？”战刃骸没有听到盾子的回答，她因此有些在意。

在给江之岛盾子打电话的同时，战刃骸同时监控着试验品们。此时的显示器中，七十七届众已经全部摊倒在地。

接着，如同早已安排好的那般，在七海千秋的处刑完成后，雪染千纱推开了原本就没有彻底锁住的门——因为洗脑视频的存在，绝望姐妹们开始就没有想过要以物理的方式锁住这群超高校级的前辈们，那扇们只要轻轻向内拉动便可以打开，但是只要开始进行绝望的直播，便不会有人再去进行任何脱出的尝试。

“同学们~你们还好吧？”

“老师…”/“雪染老师…”

狛枝凪斗的同学们一个个跑向了突然出现的温柔的雪染老师，像是溺水之鱼一般迫切。

狛枝凪斗跟上了他们的步伐。

雪染老师的笑容，如同狛枝记忆中的那样温暖——在依旧展示着七海千秋死亡的画面的显示器之下。

这让狛枝凪斗感到了一种荒诞至极的异常。

这种异常与亲眼看见自己的同学们被视频洗脑不同，而是原本在记忆里美好而纯粹的东西，再出现时已经千疮百孔。

纵使有所准备，却依旧冲击太过。

“同学们，老师来晚了，你们还好么？”雪染老师的眼睛湿润了，“没想到，七海同学…”

她的声音哽咽了起来，嘴角却高高地弯着，以一种让人作呕的弧度。

狛枝凪斗对这种恶心的笑容记忆深刻，在他晕倒之前，那个女人，名叫江之岛盾子的绝望的载体，她的脸上便是如此的笑容。

眼前的雪染千纱，她的人格的一部分，已经被名为江之岛盾子的病毒侵蚀污染了。

“但是真是太棒了呢！”雪染千纱哭泣着笑着，“七海同学，变成了最棒最美好的绝望，这也是老师一直想要教给你们的最重要的知识哦～”

“谢谢老师！”左右田激动地感谢。

“这种感觉…太棒了…飘飘欲坠…头重脚轻…”罪木蜜柑，早就已经腐烂了。

“这是多么美好的事情，多么绝望…”/“太棒了…绝望，绝望真是太棒了！”

狛枝凪斗的周围，响起了无法理解，无法解释的对绝望疯狂的膜拜与礼赞之声，而这让他的胃产生了抽搐般的恶心感。

大家，完全都不对了。

这就是洗脑的力量么？原来的三观全部都已经被破坏，规则被重建，昔日闪耀着希望之光的同学们，现在全部都只是盛放绝望的容器。

这就是彻底的具现化的不幸啊。

狛枝凪斗仰起头，此时，发出冰冷白光的灯管正在众人的头顶之上。

它显得固定地不那么稳固，隐约有些松动。

狛枝凪斗的口袋里装着钥匙，手机，以及一些其他的随身物件，而周围触手可及的可供抛掷之物也比比皆是。

如果现在，将那灯及灯管打落的话……

遇到了现在这种绝望至极的状况，这种程度的恐怖的不幸，必然会带来等同的幸运。

灯管会如狛枝所愿一般落下，并击伤绝望的众人。

要在这里消灭这些可憎的绝望么？

狛枝凪斗，握住了口袋里的钥匙。钥匙锯齿状的边缘深深陷入他的指尖，带来尖锐的痛感。

他几乎要打算扔出钥匙了。

——狛枝同学，这样做是不对的！才能并不是一切！——

七…啊不，垫脚石的声音却不由地从记忆的夹缝中滑落而出。

明明那时候的情景，和此时的状况完全不相关，是她愤怒于狛枝对某一位无才能者太过恶劣的态度。

——现在的不幸状况，完全证明了你的话语，完全是错误而无意义的。——

狛枝凪斗不由得在心底回应了已死之人生前并不相关的某句话语。

狛枝凪斗冷冷地想着，无才能者用他的行为证明了，才能既是一切。

拥有希望才能的同学们，居然成为了绝望的依存体，有那样闪耀的的才能的大家，竟然……

才能。

第一次地，想及才能的同时，狛枝凪斗没有产生期待，向往，憧憬这样的感情。

他想起了无才能的那位预备役低垂的头时的复杂的目光。第一次地，没有理由的，狛枝凪斗隐约觉得自己好像理解了一点。

稍纵即逝的思绪，是与此时无关的事情，但是却让狛枝凪斗自然地放弃了就在此处灭杀绝望的众人的打算。

如果缔造这一切绝望的，是那最棒的垫脚石七海千秋的话，那么简单的杀死绝望的载体，并不能算作战胜了绝望。

如果有办法洗脑成绝望，那么一定有同等的方法能够再将他们洗脑成希望，而完成了这一切，将绝望洗成希望，不是比杀死绝望，更像是超高校级的希望才会做的事情么？

而且，绝望的源头，也要一并处理掉才行。

随着这份想法的产生，那份因周围的绝望之物而由内而外产生的呕吐感变得暂时可以忍耐了，在这些腐烂之物之上，狛枝凪斗诞生了一份无所依存的动力。

毕竟，此时的狛枝凪斗，正在被巨大的，无处不在的，来自熟悉的每一个人的绝望包裹着。战胜绝望的信念，只依存于狛枝凪斗的信仰之中。

“七海同学，代表希望的七海同学，将我们凝结在一起的那个班长七海同学，变成了最棒，最厉害，最巨大的绝望！这是多么糟糕，多么地不幸啊！只有这样的绝望形成的垫脚石，才能孕育出更加完美的希望！”

狛枝凪斗发表了与他的同学们一致的语言。

他虽想着要将同学们再度洗回希望，却不由得想着，痛苦而甜蜜地——

的确，七海同学成为了最棒的垫脚石。


	3. 叁

在垫脚石死亡，最大最糟糕的绝望诞生的这个晚上，狛枝凪斗的身体状态并不好——长年罹患脑癌的身体并不健康，更何况在不久的之前，他才刚刚依靠自己的才能逃脱了一次死亡。

狛枝凪斗并非是依靠自己的体力以及意志来到了此处，而是被背到了这里。

因此，纵使狛枝凪斗的大脑此时异常地兴奋以及清醒，他的身体却并没有处于等同的好状态之中。

在巨大的兴奋的席卷之下，狛枝凪斗忽而觉得头晕目眩，紧接着，他被温柔地托住了——是雪染老师，原本温柔而元气，此时却处处透露着莫名的危险与堕落气息的雪染老师。

“我来背狛枝同学回去吧！”雪染千纱笑言，而这一次，没有任何另外的同学再站出来主动要求背着狛枝了。

因此，当狛枝凪斗从晕眩中恢复的时候，他感觉到有些胸闷，自己的呼吸并不顺畅，接着他意识到，这一切时因为自己此时正被他人背着，而趴在别人的背上的姿势并未被调整的很舒适。浅橙的发尾扫过狛枝的面颊，狛枝辨认出此时背着自己的人，正是雪染老师。

越过雪染千纱的发尾，狛枝注意到，全部的同学都走在她的前方。

紧接着，他的目光便被雪染千纱微微张开的口袋口所吸引了。雪染千纱的手机歪斜地放在口袋之中，此时手机的一角露在了口袋之外，只要轻轻拨拉，便可以将之取出。

狛枝凪斗取出了那只手机，而雪染千纱似乎毫无所觉。

手机的锁屏密码随着狛枝的点击而被触发，轻轻吸了一口气，狛枝凪斗闭上眼睛，然后随意敲击起了密码盘，输入了6位数字。

密码锁被解开了。

‘果然，我真是太幸运了！’

10的6次方的概率，一次便被狛枝凪斗的乱点猜中。

‘以我的幸运，一定…能看到有用的信息。’

这样想着，狛枝点开了雪染千纱的聊天软件，狛枝凪斗扫过她最近的聊天记录——

———19：37——

【（对方）逆藏十三：你…到底？真的彻底……被那个江之岛……】

【（回复逆藏十三）：秘～密～你的秘密哦～】

【（回复逆藏十三）：所以，给我安静点，觊觎别人的男人的家伙。】

———刚刚——  
【（对方）京助：雪染，怎么了？】

除了这两条比较近的还未回复完全的信息，雪染千纱的聊天记录已经几乎被她删除干净了。逆藏十三，应该是警卫队的那位。狛枝凪斗稍稍回忆，没记错的话，他似乎和雪染老师同是七十四届的学生。

但是‘京助’？

校园里似乎没有被狛枝凪斗所知道的名为京助的人。

雪染千纱在向那位‘京助’隐瞒垫脚石死亡的真相。也就是说，此时雪染千纱的立场，与他完全相反。

那么，那个叫做“京助”的人，也是七十四届的么？

狛枝记住了这个名字。

紧接着，他查看了雪染老师的注册账号，以及手机登录的注册邮箱，最后、狛枝凪斗将手机放回了雪染老师的口袋之中。

在这个过程中，背着狛枝凪斗的雪染老师什么也没发觉，什么也没看见。

***

狛枝凪斗坐在自己的座位上。

明明前一天晚上，七海……不，那个垫脚石已经死亡了，然而，现在这个班级，却在失去了核心，失去了班长的情况下，继续有条不紊的运行着。

“九头龙君，有礼物想要送给你。”

小泉真昼喊住走过她身边的九头龙冬彦的声音打断了狛枝凪斗的思路。

狛枝凪斗抬头，接着从教室面向走廊的窗户看到了正从楼梯口走向这边的雪染老师。

他将手机锁住收好，接着注意到，刚刚说话的小泉真昼手上似乎拿着些什么。

他不由得从座位上站起来，又向前走近了一些。接着，狛枝凪斗辨认出，小泉手上所拿之物，应该是相片。

“狛枝君很好奇么？”狛枝的出现引起了小泉真昼的注意，她大方地将相片同时向狛枝与九头龙展示。

“很漂亮，少爷。”依靠在九头龙书桌边的边古山佩子评价，语气难得地带上了赞叹，“相片完全展现出了小姐的美貌，真不愧是超高校级的摄影师。”

相片之上，金发少女低头坐在墙角，鲜艳的血迹装点着她的周身。

“都是以前拍下的，这两天我整理相机的时候，把它们全都翻找出来啦。”

听到边古山佩子的赞扬，小泉有些羞涩地笑了，“虽然以前拍摄的东西只有这几张能算作作品。但是我觉得这样珍贵的画面，怎么都应该属于九头龙君。”

“非常感谢，将这么棒的相片作为礼物。”九头龙冬彦感激道。

他此时早已没了狛枝初识时的臭脸色，过于显得年轻的面庞上是真挚的笑容，让他看起来像是那种会站在教堂里咏唱圣歌的唱诗班男孩一般。

“九头龙…菜摘？”

狛枝凪斗辨认出相片上的女尸的姓名。经常与七……不，垫脚石在一起那位无才能者，曾经提及过她。

她也是那起案件的最初的死亡者。

休学的时间里足够狛枝做很多事情。

虽然取得的信息不是十分全面，但是狛枝凪斗大致已经推理出了案件的凶手。只是具体的细节推定，需要更多真正现场的情报。而此时小泉展示的照片，则证实了狛枝凪斗的推理。

眼前的两人之间，隔着至交好友与至亲妹妹的血仇。

狛枝凪斗仍记得学园宣判自己休学的原因，以及造成自己想要阻止考试的那些“契机”——

无人时，失声痛哭捶打着墙壁的九头龙冬彦，以及不再笑脸相待他人，就连自己的作品都失去了鲜活色调的小泉真昼。

而此时，眼前的二人分明已经取回了灿烂的笑容。

“狛枝君觉得哪张最棒？”此时，小泉真昼正将全部的相片举到了狛枝凪斗的面前，期待着他的挑选与评价。

狛枝凪斗想要错开目光，死尸的照片……

无法欣赏。

接着，他隐隐约约，似乎听到了鞋跟敲击着地面的声音，雪染老师应该已经从楼梯口到达教室了。

狛枝凪斗从这一切糟糕的事情之中看到了战胜这一切的挑战性，以及在这些挑战之后的作为奖赏的至高的希望，因此，自己不能够表现出此时自己的审美观与眼前几人的不同。

狛枝凪斗的视线不仅没有从那几张令人作呕的照片上移开，反而仔细观察着这几张相片的角度与光线的不同，试图找出合理的值得欣赏的理由。

接着，似乎是仔细观看过的样子，狛枝凪斗指着左边第二张相片说道：“这张。”

“可能是因为光线与角度的问题，地上的血迹显出了淡金色的轮廓边缘。”

在这样说出的同时，狛枝凪斗又产生了些许的恍惚的感觉。

到底是怎么洗脑，才能将他们的审美扭曲成这个样子？

在评价照片同时，在仔细从种种杂音中戒备着雪染千纱的脚步声的同时，狛枝凪斗克制住想要看向窗外的冲动。

那个女人，随时都可能在远处以望远镜眺望这个教室。因此，无论任何时候，狛枝凪斗告诫自己，要克制住一切恶心与反胃感，不能做出让她，让周围的‘同学’觉得奇怪的动作。

接着，狛枝凪斗看到那张照片被从小泉的手中抽了出来。

“狛枝同学的选择，和唯吹一样哦！唯吹也觉得这张最好看!”

澪田唯吹的手搭在了狛枝的肩上，突如其来的身体接触让狛枝凪斗忍不住打了个寒噤。

她将那张照片高高地举起，似乎在仔细地看着，接着嘻嘻哈哈地笑了起来

“老师也觉得狛枝同学的选择很棒。”雪染千纱此时也已经走到了教室中。

她从澪田唯吹的手中接过那张九头龙菜摘的照片，“这张照片先借老师用一下哦，今天除了影视欣赏外，老师可以带着大家一起赏析这张照片的构思呢！”

“十二分的期待！”澪田唯吹已经开始兴奋起来了。

“能够恰巧选出今天教学的内容，我真是太幸运了！”

太幸运了。如此巨大的绝望……如此的绝望！

狛枝凪斗想着，而我，将要战胜的，竟然是这样巨大糟糕恶心的绝望！

那么，那位‘京助’先生，那位可能站在此时的雪染千纱立场对面之人……

他，会是希望么？


	4. 肆

——根本就不是幸运。这…这是诅咒！为什么，为什么连这种东西，都会被当作“才能”？——

——才能…真的，不重要么？——

日向创的东西，全部都非常无聊。

这是在神座出流从写满了杂绪的本子角落，找到的唯二意义不同的两句话之前唯一的评价。

唯二的两句，没有表达出对才能的渴望，仰慕，向往的杂笔。

无聊。

在找到了这样的信息之后，神座出流唯一能感觉到的，仍旧是同样的感觉。

不，或许并不是感觉，也不是某种情绪，更不能简单地称之为状态。

就只是……

无聊而已。

“无聊。”

他直行离开，移动时的动作，带动了这小小的单人公寓里的空气流动，而这让床角没有整齐摆放好的一堆游戏CD摇晃着发出刺啦刺啦摩擦的声音。

接着，其中的一盒因为整叠游戏CD的混乱而摔落了下去，将床沿边上整齐码好的罐状饮料撞散。

发出碰的一声。

而其中的一罐，骨碌碌地滚到了神座出流的脚边。神座出流低下身子，伸手将之捡了起来。他拉开易拉罐，角度合适，力道适宜，易拉罐以最轻松的方式被拉开了。

神座出流喝了一些，进行了一些计划脂之内的热量与水分的补充。

然后，他将剩下部分的罐装饮料放在了日向创的书桌上。此时书桌上还散落着几本课本，上面或许还有着一两条无聊的笔记，但是神座出流已经没有兴趣再去翻阅它们了。

他走向了在计划进行能量补充前，就已经稍稍升起探究心思的东西——那叠堆放着的游戏。

此时，它们已经在床上彻底散开了。有的DVD盒子还未打开，带着从商店之中带出的透明胶封，有的已经被打开了，盒子两端没有被妥帖的合好，整个DVD盒子呈现成出了梯形的不平整的表面，因此才会从一开始，没有稳固地叠好。

神座出流捏了捏手心之物，眼前的这些游戏，应该都与手心之物的主人有关。当推理出这点时，虽然还未翻动眼前的散落的游戏DVD盒，神座出流已经开始产生名为‘无聊’的，永远不曾远离他的感觉了。

但是，他最终还是拿起了一盒已经打开的游戏DVD盒，没有任何特殊的，普普通通破的游戏盒而已，上面的游戏是神座出流的记忆里留有资料的游戏，游戏光碟并不在盒子中，或许就正插在日向创的PS4机之中。

接着，一张小小的卡片从其中掉了出来。

神座出流捡起了卡片：“谢谢保密，预备学科生。”

是有些圆润的字迹。

神座出流感觉到了与捡起手心之物时，同样的，无法辨认的感觉。

稍纵即逝，让他想要更多地……更多地去再次拥有。

***

狛枝凪斗抬着头，视线却是微微低垂着的。

课堂已经开始了，今天依旧是雪染千纱老师的影视欣赏课。不过，因为课间的突发事件，可能还有相片欣赏这样的课外内容补充。

大家都这么开心呢，因为七海同学成了通向了希望最棒的垫脚石！

正是因为她的死亡，如此具有实质的，如此迫切的，糟糕的绝望，才会出现于此吧……

以及，以此为基，击败这份绝望的希望！

伴随着雪染千纱温柔的讲课声音，狛枝凪斗不由得反复这样想着。

时间……应该差不多了吧。

狛枝凪斗看向了手机，视线模糊，光线昏暗。

距离上一次吃药的时间，已经超过了二十四小时。

应该，差不多了，应该。就是这个时间段。

大脑的兴奋与身体的倦怠几乎在同时席卷了狛枝凪斗。

被迫天天观看垫脚石的死亡，在一群作呕物里装模作样，这是何等的不幸啊！

以此相对，我的幸运……

仅剩的昏暗的光线，也失去了。

…… 

“老师～狛枝君晕倒了！”终里赤音大声叫了出来。

“哎呀，狛枝君怎么晕倒了？”花村辉辉兴奋起来，“这样的狛枝同学，交给我吧～”

“说起来，老师告诉你们一个小秘密～”

教室里的视线都集中在了此时趴伏在桌子上的狛枝凪斗身上。

好奇的，兴奋的，探究的，狂喜的目光。

没有担忧，也没有在意，更不可能存在随着七海千秋的死亡，而彻底毁灭的关心的目光。

“雪…雪染老师，让…让我来照顾狛枝同学吧～”罪木蜜柑站了起来，她的双腿颤抖着，像是已经完全抑制不住的痉挛一般。她的脸上也泛着潮红，红色从脸颊蔓延至脖颈又向下。

她的声音又轻又软，还有些过于明显的颤音。

“猪女！雪染老师才刚要说秘密，闭上你那张肮脏的嘴！”西园寺日寄子打断了罪木的话。

“嗨～”这样回答着，罪木蜜柑像是终于承受不住什么一般，滑落回了自己的座位之上，轻轻喘息着。

“我们亲爱的同学，狛枝凪斗君，患有脑癌哦！”雪染老师终于找到机会宣布出声。

教室里又充满了欢声笑语。

*这里设定狛枝因为脑癌要定期定时服用药物，因此他可以用不服药来一定程度上造成自己的昏迷。


	5. 伍

***  
狛枝凪斗看见一位少女正坐在花坛边，低着头，专心于自己的掌机之上的某款游戏。

那不是什么陌生的人，是已经彻底死亡的七海千秋。

因此，在看到这个画面的同时，狛枝凪斗确信自己此时应该只是在梦境之中。

“为什么要来到我的梦中，垫脚石小姐？”

因为提及了笑话般的内容，狛枝凪斗无法抑止的笑出了声，“的确呢，一直以来，七海同学的才能，七海同学的温柔，七海同学的统合力，都是那样的耀眼，简直是超高校级的的超高校级。拥有者希望般的才能的超高校级的你，闪耀着希望之光的你——”

对方一动不动，继续低头，快速地按动着掌机上的按钮。似乎狛枝凪斗的话语，对她来说，只是一堆虚无的空气。

“照耀着没用的，废物般的，连渣渣都不如的我。”

狛枝凪斗并不在意对方的反应。垫脚石在狛枝凪斗的眼中，只是没有力量没有权利没有话语权也没有存在感的存在。

“但那是你，被绝望彻底击败前。”因此，狛枝凪斗的话语毫无停顿，

“现在的你，亲自创造了此间无上的绝望，成为了连我这样的渣渣都可以轻易的践踏的垫脚石，连我这样的没用的废物都可以彻底无视的无用的存在——”

即使是在梦中，或者说，正因为是在梦中，狛枝凪斗的声音，冰冷至极。

“成了没有价值，再努力也创造不了价值的……死人。”

“所以，滚出我的梦境，垫脚石。”

狛枝凪斗走上前去，站在了少女的面前，然后，他伸出了手——

穿过了少女的身体。

“七海同学！”

狛枝凪斗听到了熟悉的声音，声音由远及近，声音的主人穿过了狛枝凪斗的身体，几乎与狛枝凪斗的身体虚影重叠般的，站在了七海千秋的面前。

“七…七海同学。抱歉，有一点点迟到。”他听起来有一些过多的沮丧，接着狛枝凪斗注意到了他左手手心握住的一张白色的熟悉的纸片。

“只是过去的投影么…”狛枝凪斗觉得极其不耐。这是他的梦境，不需要希望以外的东西前来打扰。

日向的存在，虽然被学园悄悄地抹去了，做成了不堪压力退学的样子。

但是，只要结合自己之前他曾经说过的古怪的言论，那时突然出现的闪耀着无限才能的光辉的男人，以及狛枝自己昏迷前听到的七海所唤出的'日向君'，再加上一些联系想象力…

结论虽然难以置信，但是，狛枝凪斗的人生中早已充满了常人难以置信的事实，因此那个拥有无限才能的长发之人，的确是日向君。

没有才能的，连自己这样的废物渣渣都不如的彻底的什么才能都没有怎么努力也毫无价值的温柔的日向君，成了拥有者无限才能，不用努力便可以创造一切，谁都无法赢过，轻易便可以创造一切价值的——超高校级的希望。

因此原本无价值的他出现在狛枝凪斗的梦中，比幻灭的垫脚石还不可饶恕。

但是在梦境中与两人分属不同空间的狛枝凪斗，无法阻止强行投影于自己梦境之中的两人。

“日向同学。”狛枝看着少女对着迟到的少年展露微笑，而那笑容与她生前的样子无法抗拒地重叠了，“没事的。以及…狛枝君的话，日向君，你不要往心里去。”

在自己的梦境中听到已经不存在的人叫出了自己的名字，狛枝凪斗连自己都未能预料般地微微有些愣住了。

恍如隔世般的空虚，如潮水般冲击而来，又如汐退般转瞬即逝。

“我没事的啦，毕竟……我的确是没有才能的人，”狛枝听见少年笑着回答，他向后退了两三步，让幻梦中的他们完整地出现在自己的面前。

望着日向创的背影，以及七海千秋被他所遮挡只微微露出点尖尖儿的发尾，狛枝凪斗避开了两人的正脸。

“日向君……”

“只是，狛枝同学是七海的同伴同学吧？嗯，他的才能？”日向创阻止了少女将欲说出口的话语。

“是幸运，超高校级的幸运，日向君你不是知道的么？”

“嗯，怎么说呢，光说是幸运的话，不觉得，有点抽象么？大概…是怎样的幸运？”

“哎？”狛枝凪斗听出少女的声音有一些犹疑。向往着才能，将才能看做至高确根本没有任何才能的日向创是个平日连才能的话题都讳莫如深的胆小鬼。

主动问别人的才能什么的…狛枝凪斗的记忆之中，仅有一次。

“没有才能的家伙，比我这样的渣渣的垃圾都不如的家伙，呵，你有什么资格否定才能？”狛枝不由地冲着眼前二人的幻影口吐恶言。

然而，狛枝凪斗的话语传达不到梦境中的过去。

“比如，站在自动售货机前，机器就会失灵出来好多罐头饮料，买中彩票啊，哦，还有，光是抽卡游戏的话，狛枝同学可以和我做到五五开呢。他的SSR和MMR比我还多…”

“只有…这些么？”

“嗯…超高校级的幸运，这个本身就是抽签抽出来的呀，日向君难道不知道么？”

“不，我知道。”

狛枝凪斗望着梦境中的记忆，看见日向创握紧了手中的那张白色纸片。

“从刚刚就好奇了，日向君，你的手上？”七海千秋注意到了狛枝凪斗注意到的地方，并问出了声。

“只是……嗯……超市的单据，嗯，超市的单据而已。”狛枝凪斗听到了日向创的回答。

谎言。

那是与日向创发生争执后，曾经从自己的口袋里滑出的去药店购买处方药的单据。

只要循着药物名称去查一查，便能大猜出购买这些药品的人身患癌症。

狛枝凪斗猛然回头，在远处广告牌的右端，隐隐约约露出几缕白色的发梢。接着，那发梢的主人从广告牌后探出了脑袋，虚无的灰绿与虚无的灰绿四目相对，乱入梦境的现实与虚伪的过去残像彻底重叠。

狛枝凪斗睁开了眼睛，他的身边坐着一人。

“你终于醒了。”

对方说道。

狛枝凪斗扫过医务室的窄床边的柜子，上面残留着半杯水，透明的杯壁内侧凝结着水滴，想必原本的热水已经转温转凉。

“是你喂我服下了药的吧，松田夜助……同学。”

狛枝凪斗笑了，是温和谦逊的，带着隐隐的，终于又见到了希望的得到救赎般的笑容。

松田夜助皱了皱眉头，似乎想要训斥眼前的病患，但是他未说出口的叮嘱被对方的言语彻底抢断。

“果然，我真是太幸运了！”

“终于见到你了，松田夜助，单独的，”

狛枝凪斗不顾松田夜助的阻拦，半爬起身，再度确认了周围如预想般的并无他人。

“终于？你是同届休学的那位狛枝…凪斗同学吧？之前校园里我们明明也有遇见过？”

狛枝凪斗很显然的让松田夜助产生了混乱与疑问。

“不，没有单独见到哦，拥有者超高校级的神经学者才能的，拥有着如此闪耀的充满了希望的才能的松田夜助同学。”

狛枝凪斗笑了，“真是充满了希望的现状啊！终于…又见到了希望闪耀的光辉！”

一切与狛枝凪斗期待的发展一致。

狛枝凪斗根据药量算好了自己可能昏倒的时间段。

狛枝凪斗知道，雪染千纱只可能让早已彻底被江之岛盾子调教完毕的罪木蜜柑单独带着昏迷的自己前往医务室。

今天下午，七十八届有一个集体的宣讲大会，如果江之岛盾子不想现在就暴露自己，那么就必然会去参加这场宣讲大会。

在那个时间段，在从教室前往医务室的路上，有极高的可能会与散会的七十八届学生相遇。只要罪木蜜柑见到了江之岛盾子，那么她一定会将狛枝凪斗扔在医务室中，接着去寻求江之岛盾子的爱抚与凌//虐。

而松田夜助的班级所在的教室，离医务室的距离并不遥远。作为超高校级的神经学家，在人手忙碌不已的医务室接收到患有脑癌晕倒的狛枝凪斗后，便会就近寻求松田夜助的帮助。

今日中午，狛枝凪斗在与全班同学一起路过食堂的时候，曾经悄悄对餐具做了一些手脚——利用昔日曾经从忌村静子手中获得的可能已经变质的残存的药剂。

必定会有多个学生今日严重腹泻。

因此，狛枝凪斗怀着对希望的渴求般热烈的情感，信任着自己的幸运，他信任在自己按照药剂控制的病情发作时间晕倒后，在罪木蜜柑将自己带去医务室“照料”的路上，因为自己的那份幸运，罪木蜜柑会遇见江之岛盾子。

而只要这整个计划中的唯一的偶然，因为自己幸运对才能变成了必然，那么——

医务室的职工会为了腹泻的学生而来回奔走，被求助的松田夜助会成为唯一照料狛枝凪斗的人。

“果然，我真是…太幸运了！”


	6. 陆

“……我知道你是超高校级的希望？好了，药已经服用完毕，”这样说着，松田夜助取出早已准备好的纸页，“我将你需要的药的清单列上了。你可以当作就医时的参考——”

狛枝凪斗摇了摇头，从口袋中掏出了一小罐胶囊，而它的出现打断了松田夜助的嘱咐。

“你带着药？”

“我只是想要见充满着希望的才能的松田君你一面而已。”

“故意…停药？”

狛枝凪斗没有回答这个问题。

“松田君，你听说过《希望之峰学园史上规模最大性质最恶劣的事件》么？”

“什么？那个邮件…”

“呐，松田君，虽然那个邮件好像是只发送给了预备科生，不过，要是松田君已经看过了的话，”

“那么除了那个邮件，整个谣言，还有先前突然发布的为了学术什么的学生会成员背派遣出国的新闻…松田君都已经调查过了吧？”

“果然，我真是太幸运了，松田君没有打断我，真是太好了！”

狛枝凪斗轻松地笑了笑，一边将展示用的药物收回到校服内侧。

“太好了…？”

“因为留给我与拥有着闪耀才能的松田君，交流的时间并不多啊——松田君如果已经调查过了的话，就不需要无用的渣渣般的我在浪费时间说明细枝末节的东西了。”

没有给松田君说话的空隙，狛枝凪斗继续问道，“呐，松田君，在调查完毕之后你认为，发送出那封邮件的人，是谁呢？”

松田夜助站起了身，此时，他脸上原本产生过的诸如医者的谨慎与关怀，被冒犯的不耐，惊讶于疑惑，以及其他可能出现过的情绪，全都消失了。

他的脸上，一片空白——并非字面上的。他眉毛，细长的眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇，稍尖的下巴都并没有半点变化，只是，属于情绪的那一块，彻底消失了。

像是在掩盖心底真正的情绪一般。

就像狛枝凪斗调查后的推测一样，江之岛盾子的青梅竹马心中早已对事件有所猜测，只是这到底是他自己发掘出的真相，还是江之岛刻意暴露的破绽，就难以考证了。

狛枝凪斗愈发挺直起了身体。说实话，此时他还半倚在医务室的窄床上，身体还带着刚从昏迷中清醒过来的虚弱，因此这个简单的动作很有些力不从心。

但是狛枝凪斗必须要坐正。

'像我这样只有幸运这种才能的存在，要让松田君这样拥有闪耀才能的人听进我的话语，必须要稍稍变的有气场一点呢。'

因此，狛枝凪斗让自己稍稍前倾——这样的他，显得稍微高了些许，虽然依旧需要仰视才能直视松田夜助的眼睛，但是，此时对话的节奏，在狛枝凪斗的手中。

“呐，松田君，我想问你，你——知道如何用视频之类的东西…进行洗脑的方式么？”

松田君没有回答，一时间，医务室里，静地只剩下轻轻地呼吸声。

“松田君，你依旧沉默着，没有打断我哦。不愧是拥有着超高校级的才能的松田君！想必是已经意识到，曾经像你问询过相关问题的那人，有多可疑了吧！”

“比如，像是询问这个视频怎么做到让人看了心情愉快，或者是询问某个视频为什么让人同调想为剧情哭泣之类的问题…什么的。”

松田夜助仿若机械一般地，木讷地点了点头。

江之岛盾子曾经将一个视频发给他，询问看了视频后会产生幸福快乐希望种种正面情感的原理。

“所以说…真的是视频？”

“什么？”

“所以，我可以具体的问一问，那个家伙，向你询问的蕴含洗脑技术的视频，到底是…什么样的视频么？”

“…是动画。”

“动画？是呢…超高校级的动画师…原来如此！”

松田夜助想起了那时，在盾子小孩子般的激将与胜负欲的赌气下，他为此专门进行了这个动画对人类神经刺激的研究，并做成了完成度相当高的一分报告。

以及，将那份报告交给盾子后，盾子在电话挂断前曾轻飘飘说过的，一度让松田以为是幻听的那句话：【太棒啦，终于…】

“那个最恶最糟糕的事件的视频，我见过哦，松田君，我判断那个视频里，可能就包含了洗脑技术。比那个事件更糟糕万倍的视频，我也见过的，松田君。”

“是以失踪的那垫脚…啊，就是我们班失踪的班长，或者说是被委派出国的七海千秋同学的死亡，为基础制造的洗脑视频。”

松田夜助再度没有说话。他安静了许久，就像丧失了语言技能一般。但是，没法反驳，因为狛枝凪斗所言之物，松田夜助根本无法做出任何反论。

他的心中早已有所猜测，而此时眼前的狛枝凪斗，只是将虚伪的遮掩物撕开，将血淋淋的事实展现在他的面前。

狛枝凪斗笑了起来，“果然，我真是太幸运了！松田均果然像我想的那样，闪耀着希望的才能的光芒！”

接着，他早已准备好的纸条塞入了松田夜助的手中。

“多么的不幸啊，与松田君交流的时间，只有这么短的几分钟，但是，请松田君务必…不要让那个家伙发觉。”

狛枝凪斗摊开了手掌，而此时，手掌之上已经有了一片扁形的药片，想必是刚刚取出纸条时一并取出的。然后，在松田夜助面无表情的注视下，狛枝凪斗吞下了那片药片。

“曾经，这里，”狛枝凪斗指了指脑袋，“曾经很猛烈的疼痛过，疼痛…大概到了无法入睡的地步吧？但是呢，经受如此的不幸后，我发现了这种特效止疼药！不过，嘛，大概有个副作用？服用之后，会很快陷入睡眠。”

然后，狛枝凪斗躺下身，闭上了眼睛。在松田夜助可计数的时间内，陷入了如同昏迷一般的沉睡。

“狛枝前辈～狛枝前辈～”\“狛…狛枝君…”

松田夜助听见医务室外传来了两位少女的声音，而其中一位的声音，是他朝思夜想，魂牵梦萦般熟悉的——江之岛盾子的声音。


	7. 柒

***

江之岛盾子飞快地扫了一眼整个室内，而松田夜助则随之站起身来。

松田夜助在紧张。

江之岛盾子对松田夜助实在是太了解了，因此，松田夜助的任何行为，都会被秒速解读出来。

松田夜助见到江之岛盾子绝对不可能紧张，毕竟松田夜助是那样的爱着江之岛盾子，全心全意地。

江之岛有这样的自信，而基于以往松田夜助到行为，利用超分析力得到的这个结论是不可能错误的。

江之岛扫过一边的狛枝凪斗，罪木蜜柑循着她的目光，有些怯懦地向前走了两步。

“夜助君，这是罪木前辈，说起来和你一样是七十七届的学生呢～但是夜助君知道的吧，罪木前辈可是超高校级的保健委员哦，只要将病人交给了不起的罪木前辈，罪木前辈就一定进行最棒的照料～夜助君～”

一边这样说着，江之岛盾子又推了身边的罪木蜜柑一下，并不很重，是正常少女间嬉戏玩耍的那种程度，而这让罪木蜜柑有些未能站稳。

她为自己的失态很为难的样子，“我…我是…罪木蜜柑。对不…对不起，松田同学…狛枝君是我的同学，让我来看护他吧。”

“嗯，的确应该交给有专业才能的人来。”

松田夜助的视线斜着望向了身后的狛枝凪斗，对方此时浅浅地呼吸着，即使是超高校级的分析师的能力来分析，也只能得出对方正处于昏迷状态吧。

“盾子，你是来找我么？”松田夜助稍稍撇开头问道，或许是因为有完全不熟悉的人在场的问题，他没有叫江之岛盾子的任何为他所起的外号。

心虚。谎言。夜助君有隐瞒的事情。

不过江之岛盾子觉得完全没关系，这个时间段夜助君应该大概有所意料到了，毕竟到这个时候，已经没有隐藏的必要了，或者松田夜助稍稍猜到一些才更方便？

或者说，松田夜助如果产生了猜疑之心，那么与江之岛盾子所分析出的结果，就没有什么差别，只是又一个无聊到绝望的结果而已。

但是显然现在，松田君已经不仅仅是猜疑到了什么，根据分析，他应该得到了某些更确定的结论。

乱数，再大一点吧，再…再多一点失控吧！

这样想着，江之岛盾子不禁望向了狛枝凪斗，仅以超分析力来分析，他完全处于昏迷状态。

啊，果然，狛枝前辈在场么。

超高校级的超分析力需要一定程度上充足的情报。即使江之岛盾子已经知道狛枝凪斗身患脑癌的事情，但是与具体的病症临床状态相关的情报，以及治疗药物的作用什么的情报，缺乏相关专业知识的江之岛盾子并不拥有。

现在根据超分析力，只能得出狛枝凪斗完全地陷入了深度昏迷之中。

但是，牵扯到狛枝凪斗前辈……需要更多的情报来进行超分析，必须要考虑地更充分才行。当然…也可以就这样，顺其自然。

“不是啦，虽然遇到夜助君超级开心，但是是陪罪木前辈来找治疗腹泻的药物的哦，盾子我真是充满了爱心及对同学们的关怀呢！不过既然在这里碰到了夜助君，所以盾子就变换目标了，盾子就是来找夜助君的！夜助君。你一定超级，超级开心吧～”

几乎是一口气说完了一段话，江之岛盾子却连气都没有喘。她有些矫揉造作地故意前倾身体，贴近了最爱的松田夜助的脸颊。

松田夜助稍稍侧开了脸。

果然。更多的情报与细节，佐证了江之岛盾子最初地基于最爱也最熟悉夜最无聊的松田夜助的行为的判断。

“狛枝君…似乎还处于昏迷中呢…”罪木蜜柑小声嗫嚅道，“明明…有那样的病症…狛枝同学…没有告诉我们，也没有好好照顾自己…”

“松…松田同学已经帮狛枝君服用过药物了么？”

“唔…是的。”

“给昏迷的人喂药，一定超级麻烦吧，幸苦松田君了！”

罪木蜜柑道笑容温柔而暖心，而这让松田夜助几乎忘记了一切烦心事，下意识地感叹，纵使医生能够治愈疾病，果然妥帖的照料与关怀也是同等的重要啊。

江之岛盾子可以确定，以松田夜助对烂掉的母猪的话语的反应来看，松田夜助是在狛枝凪斗昏迷期间给他喂的药。

那么，狛枝前辈可能的行为……

“叮——叮铃铃铃”伴随着欢快的乐曲，几乎是同时响了起来。

松田夜助先是望向了江之岛盾子，接着接通了自己的电话。

“请来———一下，松田夜助同学。”

江之岛盾子望着松田夜助，将自己的电话放置于耳边，她仅能听清松田夜助的电话里的部分声音，但是松田夜助的反应，无一不体现出他陷入了极大的紧张感。

那个语气，能够使唤同学……以及夜助君的能力……终于想到要利用了么？没用而无聊而垃圾的理事会。

如果是他们事先知会了夜助君一些事情，那么松田夜助之前的行为，也再可以分析出的结果之内。

但是狛枝前辈却在这里呢，无聊的狛枝前辈，爱着希望爱到绝望的狛枝前辈。

“那个……小盾子，刚刚，就是那家伙，给了我一个药瓶，还说——”

战刃骸的话语还没说话，便被江之岛“么西么西”的声音打断了。她对着电话大声说道：

“马上去教室那里找你，不要可爱的妹妹稍稍离开些就这么担心嘛！”接着单方面的挂断了电话。

“骸么？那，我有些事，”松田夜助指了指自己已经挂断的电话，“我先走了。”

他道别道，深深地望了江之岛盾子一眼。

江之岛盾子却看向了医务室的窄床。准确的说，她是看向了那张此时躺倒了一只狛枝前辈的窄床旁边的柜子上，那已经彻底变凉的玻璃水杯里仅剩的半杯水。

狛枝凪斗的疾病需要定时服药。

神座出流捡到了一个药瓶。而那样的他会将这种东西交给那个臭女人，只有捡到的地点稍微有些特别他才会这样做。

那么……那个地点……

是地下研究所。

狛枝凪斗在那里接受洗脑的时候，掉落了药瓶，之后因为陷入绝望了吃药也没意义了所以干脆无视了需要服药的事实么。松田夜助从校方那里得到了关于我的怀疑，刚刚才会如此紧张…么。

在松田夜助道别离开到时候，江之岛盾子已经再度利用全部获得到信息进行了超分析，得到了一个比\'被洗脑的昏迷的狛枝凪斗爬起来向松田夜助揭露自己后又再度陷入深度昏迷\'更靠谱的猜想。

超高校级的分析师，可以根据获得的全部信息，在一瞬间完成超级分析。

那么……如果一个同样拥有超分析里的存在，在以比超分析力更高更强的境界，将某个虚假的信息嵌入到了不够完整的真实的信息之中呢？

狛枝凪斗从未掉落过任何药瓶，而神座出流却选择将从某个预备学科学生的宿舍里取出的一个只服用了一半的药瓶，交给了战刃骸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在没有情报的时候，凉子没办法发挥超分析力。即使是盾子，应该也只有推理到未知信息的能力，却没有凭空拥有未知信息的能力。
> 
> 因此有了假如在分析了拥有超分析力的人的思维下，刻意添加一个小小的假信息，会不会造成超分析力的偏差的脑洞


	8. 捌

***

狛枝凪斗觉得很不舒适。

纷乱而让人不舒服的事情反复循环着发生着，而一个持续不断又捉摸不到具体形体的声音，不断地催促着他赶紧醒来，告诉他现在不是可以休息的时候。

但是，无法准确描绘的沉睡在心底的无意识的渴望，却将狛枝凪斗留在了幻梦之中。

狛枝凪斗站在房间的中央。

这是一间小小的单人宿舍，整体看上去并不是那么整齐，但是细看，很多细节的地方却又被十分精细地摆放着，但是堆放在床脚的那叠游戏DVD盒，却实在是摆放的太过凌乱，感觉只要被稍不注意的碰到，便会倒塌一般。

“喝点果汁么？你先前送我的那些。”房间的主人推开门走了来，左手还拎着面包店的袋子，瞧见狛枝凪斗还站着，有些羞涩地笑了，“房间还没有好好地收拾，抱歉，狛枝君。”

狛枝凪斗以为自己面对这样的场景，自己会报以最无情残酷的冷笑，像上一次梦到类似的场景一般，口吐恶意，侮辱对方毫无才能闪耀的人生，责问对方的软弱与退缩，但是事实上，即使是在梦中，这一切都没有发生。

狛枝凪斗只是呆呆地站立着，站在房间的中央，望着可能除了在梦中再没有任何地方能够见到的那个人走进房间，将书桌上的几本课本推到桌边，接着将面包袋里的面包倾倒在桌面上，“狛枝君，你先挑一个吧？”

狛枝凪斗望着对方，梦中的日向创的笑容如同记忆中的那般，有些过于内敛的羞涩以及永远都无法化解的苦闷，但是他的眼神却是柔和的。

只是被他注视着，便会产生一种在被他重视着的错觉。

“狛枝君？”梦中的日向创有些不解地望向沉默不语的狛枝凪斗，而他的询问打破了狛枝的错觉。

日向创对所有人都很温柔，尽管他是个毫无才能的对这个社会几乎无用的——狛枝凪斗收回原本脑海中自己惯常形容无才能者的贬义词，但是日向创的确是一个温柔的人，虽然他的温柔毫无价值也毫无意义，是根本比不上有才能的人从指缝之间流出的点滴光辉，是狛枝凪斗根本不需要的东西。

但是这样平静地一同吃了面包与汽水的午餐，接着打了一下午的游戏，却是狛枝凪斗一直都记住的回忆。

然后，狛枝凪斗终于从无意义的梦境中醒了过来，现实随之而至。

他睁开眼睛，本以为自己会看见罪木蜜柑，或是雪染千纱老师在身边‘看护’自己。

事实上他的确也看到了'看护'在自己床头的雪染千纱。不过，此时超高校级的女仆已经歪斜着身体，陷入了显然并非出自自愿的沉睡之中。

这是狛枝凪斗先前并未曾料想到的可能。

“果然，我真是幸运呢……”狛枝凪斗声音轻地像是叹息，他支撑起自己的身体让自己半爬起身，接着借助着月光看清了此时这间房间里的第三个人的身影。

“幸运？我已经说过了吧，那种无聊的才能。”

对方转过了身来，头发太过纷乱，又是逆着本就暗淡的月光，像是几乎半融入黑暗的剪影。

狛枝凪斗微微抿了抿嘴角，原本的笑容先是凝住了，接着便被他本人彻底抹去。

“日向创。”

狛枝凪斗第一次见到神座出流时，曾惊叹于对方的才能竟然战胜了自身的强运。但是……

紧接着，对方说出了“幸运这种无聊的才能。”这样的话语，而……那个垫脚石更是直接喊出了那个狛枝凪斗虽然没有使用过几次，但是却并不陌生的名字。

狛枝凪斗记得那时候那时候七海千秋所说的话。那也是除了她变成像是染血的刺猬的那个样子外，狛枝凪斗对她身前最后时光的一些记忆了。

因此狛枝凪斗试探地喊出了对方的名字。

果然没有得到回答。

然后，狛枝看到那暗色的影子移动了些许，或许是角度变化的原因，也可能是狛枝凪斗的眼睛终于适应了黑暗，他终于看清了对方的长相。

对方就好像知道了狛枝凪斗的想法一般，特别让他能够看清自己。

原本所有的证据就已经都指向了那种可能，而此时狛枝凪斗也终于有了再度确认的机会。

果然，即使感觉完全不同，眼前之人的五官，轮廓……的确很像，或者说其实就是完全一模一样——与那个没有才能的预备学科生。

而最终确认了这个事实之后，狛枝凪斗感到自己的胃的深处，像是被软足动物大力地搅动着一般，泛起阵阵没有来源的恶心感。

应该是药物的后遗症，狛枝凪斗这样想着。

对方将狛枝的反应与不适尽收眼底。

“无聊。”

狛枝再次听到了带着厌倦与懈怠的评价。

江之岛盾子发送给预备科学生的短信。

希望之峰学园的研究。

超高校级的希望的传言。

日向创从无才能者成了具有全部才能的神座出流。

以及一切的一切，在调查到江之岛盾子时无意获得的信息。

“呵，呵呵，”强忍着席卷全身的呕吐感，狛枝凪斗嘶嘶地笑着，“无聊？如果我没猜错的话，你就是那个实验的完成品，超高校级的'希望'神座出流？神座君，这样称呼你可以么？”

“对你来说，这也是'无聊'的问题么？啊，我记得那个时候也是，你说出了'幸运这种无聊的才能'什么的这样的内容？”

”轻易便可看透的东西，除了无聊之外，没有别的方式能够形容了吧。”神座出流回答道。

“看透？”

“被才能所眷顾的我，要看透你的思想你的能力简直轻而易举。”

“和那个女人实际被招入学校的才能一样么？啊……原来是这样！会让她入学，原本就是为了获得‘超高校级的超分析力’的样品吧？”

眼前的人，或者说是科技的产物，除了长相外，与预备学科生日向创根本是两种生物。

日向君没有才能，也不会这样说话，他更不可能在那时站在七海千秋的对立面。

不是简单的选择不同，立场不同这样的不同，眼前的神座出流与日向创，完全从根本上已经不一样了。

“出现在这里，是想要和我聊聊天么，神座君？”

“你没有什么想聊的。”神座出流指出了这一点。

“不是哦，神座君，我有必须要让你更正的东西呢。幸运的才不是什么无聊的才能。嘛，如果你是真的拥有全部才能的人，那真的是太厉害了呢，这样说也无可厚非——但是神座君的一切，都只是人工制造而出的吧？”

“人工制造的神座君，幸运的确是垃圾，无用，和其他闪耀才能比起来完全无法相提并论的才能，但是。用'无聊'来形容，并非是人工造物可以拥有的傲慢说辞哦？”

狛枝凪斗的反应，全部都与分析出来的一样，包括连他自己都没有意识到的，在这一瞬间因为昔日认识的人变成了完全的人造才能集合体，而产生的连他自己都没意识到的愤怒。

“超高校级的希望？超高校级的希望是人工制造出来的，从根本上就是糟糕透顶了吧？啊，希望竟然是人工制造的，和人工制造的希望就是没用的日向同学，真是不知道哪个描述方式才更加糟糕。说到底，人工制造的‘希望’，就只是伪物吧？”

“居然将这种伪物称作希望？”

虽然知道狛枝凪斗大概还会说些什么，但是因为知道他还要继续说下去，因此神座出流没有出声打断他。

“啊，真是让人绝望啊，所谓的超高校级的希望，只是被科技制造出来的，啊，不，这并不绝望，人造出来的东西，连成为孕育希望的绝望的资格都没有，就连在绝望方面，都完全比不上那个女人啊。你不是在说那个什么，无聊？是很无聊哦，希望啊绝望啊什么的，全都和你没什么关系呢，空虚而虚无的家伙。你在那里么？在那里的，只是科技的堆叠物吧！”

狛枝凪斗没能继续说下去，对方靠近了过来，而狛枝凪斗根本没有反应过来，也没有反抗的体力。

他的脖子被扼住了，十分强大的力量阻绝了他的身体通过口鼻与氧气的交互。

狛枝凪斗立刻挣扎了起来，但是紧接着动作便也被对方彻底限制住。

神座出流望着眼前之人。对方的头发末梢晃动着，过淡的发色几乎被月光映衬出了反射的感觉。他的皮肤原本就有一些病态的苍白，此时更是因窒息的原因，显得有些灰暗。

不止一个被添加的超高校级的才能具有相当优秀的视力，因此只要有微弱的光线，神座出流的视线之中只会呈现出无聊的清晰。

狛枝凪斗至少有十二个小时没有进食了，该服的药物没有按时服下，不该服用的药物却服用了太多，在空腹与药物副作用及窒息之下，他原本就已经绵软无力的挣扎，很快地便缓慢了下去。

面对七海千秋死亡的那一刻，神座出流第一次感觉到了与无聊不太一样的某种状态。但是那状态太过短暂了，之后便彻底消失。

而针对那时的反常，神座出流的超分析力则一次次得出了矛盾的结论。

以神座出流具有的全部才能来分析，这具身体已经彻底进行过大脑方面的干涉，日向创的人格不可能有任何残留，昔日日向创的经历，与一部无聊的电影毫无差异。那么，日向创所认识的人的死亡，应该只是一个发生的与神座出流没有什么关系的事件而已。

但是那个时候，根据神座出流感受到的转瞬即逝的不同，可以分析出的结论是，‘日向创所认识的人的突然死亡会对神座出流产生影响’。

日向创不可能有任何残留。但是日向创所认识的人的突然死亡，却会产生影响。那么，纸条的主人狛枝凪斗死亡的那一刻，那种与无聊并不一样的感觉，会出现么？

神座出流分析的结果是——不会。

但是神座出流却没法以事实证明自己的分析。神座出流知道狛枝凪斗还有37秒就将陷入窒息性昏迷，而保持这个状态再过1分43秒，他就将死亡。

结合神座出流的全部才能以及超分析力，这样的结果从伸手扼住狛枝凪斗的咽喉，并感受到他挣扎的力度时开始，便已经被分析了出来。

因此神座出流的才能，反而让他无法创造出‘狛枝凪斗突然死亡’的这个结果。

他最终松开了对方，静静地着对方大张开嘴，像溺水之人一般，剧烈地挣扎着将用以存活的氧气大口地吸入体内。


	9. 玖

神座出流望着眼前的人。

不止一项超高校级的才能需求着超强的记忆力。而彻底为才能所眷顾的神座出流的记忆力，更是得到了成倍的加强。因此虽然先前只见过狛枝凪斗一面，但是他的容貌身形举止都已经没有更多值得再发掘的部分了。

狛枝凪斗与‘记忆’中的不同——是不属于神座出流的‘记忆’，是被规整分类存放于大脑之中的，只余下画面的日向创的记忆。

不同中，最明显的就是狛枝凪斗消瘦了很多的身形，稍作分析便可明白是疾病与思虑过多的双重作用。

狛枝凪斗趴伏在地上。缺氧以及刚刚的挣扎以及原本就状态糟糕的身体，让他没有办法立刻爬起身来。

他喘气地频率渐渐下降，氧气渐渐被补充进身体，胸口的起伏也渐渐平静下来。生理性的盐水让他的眼睛显得有些浑浊，失去了原本通透的感觉。因缺氧及血液流通不畅而变得苍白发紫的唇瓣也渐渐恢复原本的色彩，它们此时仍张开着，惯性地攫取着曾被强制剥夺走的空气。

他的脖子上的那圈暗色勒痕形状狰狞，下颌与勒痕间散落着些许紫色的淤血点，虽然并不严重，但是因为肤色太过偏白的原因，此时被映衬地有几分醒目。

先前的挣扎，让狛枝凪斗原本就被调整过的适于卧床休息的衬衣更加松散开，衬衣的下摆翻卷着折在腰间，露出了一小截裸//露的向下弯陷的腰线。

这样的狛枝凪斗，与某个画面的某些意味重合了。

重合的不是伤痕或是此时处于下风的狼狈感，而是单纯的这种无法抵抗的姿势。

那是并非真实的画面，应该是存在与日向创某日没有意识的幻梦之中的臆想。臆想的主人在这个世界上只残存了已经属于别人的躯壳以及一些无用的杂物，因此他在彼时的所思所想，在这个世界上已经了无踪迹，也绝没有找回的可能。

但是这种简单的事情发生的原因只要稍作分析便能知道了，结果与过程都足够无聊。

“果然…我真是太幸运了！”

狛枝凪斗笑着说道。与先前压低的笑声不同，这一次，他的嗓子彻底带着被毁坏后的沙哑感，一些稍微需要张开喉咙发出的字句更是直接失去了声音。

他终于找到了些力气支撑起脱力的上半身，接着转头望向神座出流，这让刚刚他与保存下来的幻想碎片的那一点点相似性彻底消失。

“没错，‘她’要做什么，对我来说都是无聊的事情。”狛枝凪斗可能要说的话已经被分析了出来，因此神座出流直接肯定了他的疑问。

“……哈，‘没错’你果然已经猜出我要问什么了！这就是人工希望的样子么？”狛枝凪斗对人工希望毫无敬意，但是汇聚了无限才能的人工希望，其才能实在太过闪耀夺目。

如果真的有人……这一瞬间，狛枝凪斗不禁想到，如果是真正的拥有一切才能之人，那么，那个人一定是最棒最美好的希望，因此，他不禁因眼前的人造物产生了些许一晃而过的失落感。

但是紧接着新的猜想得到证实的狂喜，让狛枝凪斗几乎无法感觉到身体上的痛楚。

被搞晕（狛枝凪斗怀疑应该是使用了与药物有关的超高校级的才能）的雪染千纱以及还能呼吸的自己，以及刚刚神座出流的回答，证明了他并非是江之岛盾子的盟友，应该只是恰巧共同行动的关系。

“所以，我要做什么，只会说着无聊无聊的神座君其实也根本不会告诉那个女人的吧？我真是太幸运了！对，没错，这是希望与绝望的战争！是那个女人作为最黑暗最纯粹的绝望，被打倒后诞生最棒最耀眼的希望的战争！这是与人工的赝作无关的战争，是与不是真正的希望又当不了垫脚石的神座君你啊，完全无关的事情呢！”

完全无关的事情……

完全无关的事情。

“你此刻，在想着日向创吧。”神座出流指了出来。

狛枝凪斗不止一次对日向创说过，身具超高校级的才能的本科生的事情，是与无才能的预备学科生完全无关的事情。

因此只要根据狛枝凪斗此时的话语以及储存下来的记忆，毫无难度地便可分析出狛枝凪斗此时的思路。

“唉，或许。”狛枝凪斗的笑声戛然而止。他的眼角还残留着一点生理性盐水风干的痕迹，似乎是因为方才的大笑的原因，眼角有些许泛红，“但是这对你来说也是完全无关的事情吧？神座君？”

他的声音很平静。

这句话不是反问也不是逞强，也不含一丝一毫的怀念。因为日向创的事情，的确是和神座出流完全无关的事情，狛枝凪斗只是陈述了一个事实。

“没错。”刚刚问出了那个问题，得到了分析出的答案以及早已预知到的结局，真是无聊的过程。

“……帮个忙吧，神座君。”短暂的静默之后，狛枝凪斗出声说道，“我啊，现在这个样子有一点困难哦，但是我需要回到床上呢。”

不像是在对人说话，而是将对方当作了功能强大的工具的态度。

神座出流弯腰让狛枝凪斗寻找到支撑身体的支点，接着让对方成功从床沿边上爬回到了床上。

“她大概……”

“十四分钟，应该就会醒来。”神座出流回答道，“这应该是你想要知道的答案。”

狛枝凪斗没有再看向神座出流，他将脑袋埋在了被子底下，从枕头下方翻出了自己的手机。他打开手机，然后点开了早先搜索了一大半的内容。

狛枝凪斗没有再度从被子下伸出脑袋，因此他不知道神座出流有没有离开，不过，此时的狛枝凪斗，也完全不在意这件事情。

手机不同于电脑或是平板，它的界面实在是太窄小了，因此登载着希望之峰毕业生名单的网站，一页仅能显示数十个名字。

但是，搜索的范围已经被关键词‘京助’缩小到了极小的范围，因此很快，狛枝凪斗便查到了七十四届的‘京助’的名字。

第七十四届的学生会长，拥有着原·超高校级的学生会长才能的宗方京助。

或许是因为他实在是个公众人物的原因，依靠着姓名，狛枝凪斗很快地查出了他的生日，8月22日。根据他的年级，要推测出具体的年份十分容易。

神座出流不会暴露自己的行踪，虽然狛枝凪斗事先没有料想到他竟然会出现，但是这个突发状况，却极大地给了狛枝凪斗更多行动的时间。

虽然狛枝凪斗并不清楚他神座出流到底是用何种方法让超高校级的女仆雪染千纱陷入了昏睡之中，但是他刚刚敢直接出现，已经说明了此处除了带有监视目的雪染千纱外，并没有任何其他电子监控设备。

而且，雪染千纱也势必被神座出流处理成了对昏迷的记忆模糊不清的状态。

因此，狛枝凪斗此时可以确定，在雪染千纱醒来的这段时间，是百分之百可以确认的无监控时间。虽然只有十四分钟，不，现在或许只剩下不到十分钟了，时间并不充裕，但已经足够使用。

狛枝凪斗掀开了被子——果然，神座出流已经不再房间里了。他的超高校级的才能，让他能够离开得悄无声息。

狛枝凪斗用双臂支撑着自己，让自己能够坐在床沿边上，但是没想到如此简单的动作，却几乎耗尽了他此时全部的体力。

有限的时间的紧迫感，以及依旧疼痛的脖颈以及无力的四肢和空无一物的小腹，让狛枝凪斗仅仅是从床上坐立起，便已经直接产生了一种近乎虚脱的恶心与晕眩感。

明明已经没有再扼住自己的脖子，狛枝凪斗却还是产生了近乎缺氧的痛楚。但是，狛枝凪斗没有停下，他也不可以停下，时间如此紧迫，每一刻的停顿，都不能被允许。

狛枝凪斗在失去了窄床的支撑的同时，差点因为脱力而摔倒，但是他最终还是支撑住了自己的身体。

双腿颤抖着，但是，他们成功地支撑住了狛枝凪斗的身体。然后，狛枝凪斗走向了雪染千纱，对方依旧在均匀的呼吸着，丝毫没有醒转的可能。她的手机依旧放在自己的口袋之中，不费吹灰之力，狛枝凪斗取出了她的手机。

上一次幸运的才能，让狛枝凪斗成功地打开了开机密码。狛枝凪斗按照上一次随意乱按所猜出的数字，再度打开了手机——在得到答案后进行比对，密码果然是宗方京助的生日。

雪染千纱的通讯记录是完全的空白，看来已经被她本人删除了，而通讯录上则只以1，2，3，4……的数字序号进行标注，恐怕除了她本人无法辨认出号码的真正主人。

狛枝凪斗放弃了从通讯录中寻找信息的可能，而是在自己的手机上，用雪染老师的社交软件账号进行登录。在密码一栏，狛枝凪斗输入了完整的宗方京助的生日，然后，他成功地在自己的手机上登录上了雪染老师的社交账号。

紧接着，他用雪染老师的账号允许了自己手机的这次登录，接着尽快地将手机恢复成原状，放回了雪染千纱的口袋中。

宗方京助的社交账号已经获得，但是狛枝凪斗在最后仅剩的雪染千纱还未清醒的时间中，并来不及去设法接触宗方京助。

要先去……和那个人……

***

松田夜助失眠了。

他侧着头望向自己的手机，此时手机屏幕正闪烁着银白的光芒，提醒着未被查看的信息的到来。

应该是那个性格又恶劣又丑的女人的。因为先前的几条信息，也都来自于她。

松田夜助没有查看任何一条她发过来的信息，不仅是根本不想看的原因，松田夜助惧怕看到信息的内容。

以往隐约的猜想在今日的白天得到了更加拥有说服力的信息。

来自自称为受害者的狛枝凪斗爆炸性的证言，以及……学园上层的教职工们，对江之岛盾子毫不遮掩的怀疑。

虽然今天白天，他们在与松田夜助谈话的同时，反复强调着‘无论是安保人员还是了解她的老师都认为她没有嫌疑’这样的说辞，但是‘毕竟她是目击者，或许知道些什么’这样的话语，才真正暴露了那些人真实的目的。

不过，这是必然的吧？不仅是事件的第一目击者，更是将事前传言扩大的那个人。还不如说，正是因为安保及老师的证言，江之岛盾子在事后只是被叫去谈话了几次，而不是立刻被扯入更深的调查之中。

他们其实仍然在怀疑着江之岛盾子，而现在，因为看到了先前松田夜助关于《脑指纹法》的研究论文，希望之峰学园的上层想要借助松田夜助的才能搞清真相。

松田夜助的那篇论文内容详实细腻，拥有与神经学者这样的才能相近的超高校级的才能的拥有者只要读过了那篇论文，即使是写出了那篇论文的松田夜助，也无法在具体的实施过程中隐藏什么。

即使是现在，松田夜助也只有99%确信江之岛盾子就是一切事情背后真正的黑幕。

但是，还有1%……即使不到1%的可能，松田夜助也没无法放弃相信奇迹的可能。

但是……如果真的用了《脑指纹法》，而事情的真相的确是那99%概率以上的的‘江之岛盾子就是一切的黑幕’……

松田夜助已经失去了母亲，他不能再失去其他的了。

距离进行《脑指纹法》的医疗器械完全准备好，大概应该会有三天左右的时间吧。

这样想着，松田夜助最终伸手取过手机。


	10. 拾

【松田君，拥有着超高校级的神经学者的才能，闪耀着希望的光芒的你，现在是唯一能够拯救我的同伴的人。】

发信者的账号松田夜助并不熟悉，但是却也不属于陌生的范畴。他从温暖的被窝之中伸出靠近床头柜的那只手，有些迟疑地在柜头摸索着。松田夜助知道那张纸团就在床头柜上，以往这种简单的取物动作甚至不会耗费超过一秒钟的时间，但是，这一次，他一边凝视着手机的屏幕，一边摸索着，最终还是将那团分明早已知道摆放位置的纸团握在了手中。

那是下午，在医务室的时候，由狛枝凪斗悄悄夹塞过来的一张小纸条，上面写着狛枝凪斗的社交账号，而在不久前，在无尽的思索犹豫与迟疑之中，松田夜助最终还是发出了好友申请。

借助着手机屏幕微弱的莹白的光，松田夜助确认了这个向自己发送信息的账号果然是自己下午申请的那一个，明明不需要再度确认的，在确认之前松田夜助甚至也已经依靠自己优秀的记忆力知道了结果，他却还是多做了这一无用的步骤。

就好像这样，时间就能走得慢一点，更残酷的事实到来的时刻，也会慢一些一般。

【松田君？松田君您有看到我的信息么？】

松田夜助已经拖了很长的时间没有回复，想必这样的反应在对方看来，应该是不在手机旁边，或是已经陷入了梦乡吧。

因此，松田夜助生起了就此将手机扔到一边，接着蒙头大睡的冲动。社交软件右上的角落还在闪动着，显示着有三条未读的信息，不需要查看松田夜助也知道那必然是江之岛盾子的，此时他既不想看到盾子的信息，也不想与狛枝凪斗多做交谈。

但是，松田夜助最终无法真的选择逃避。

他仍旧静静地盯着自己熟悉的手机，望着手机屏幕上那个不熟悉的账号先前发来的信息，一时间似乎想到了纷繁琐碎的所有事情，又好像只是在发呆。

接着，稍微又过了些许时间，一连串的信息被连续发送了过来，看起来对方编辑了很长的时间，最后才一口气将它们发送过来。

【松田君，作为超高校级的神经学者的你，同时接受了我们学园的两个专业的神经研究所，准确的说，这也是您回国的表面条件之一吧？我相信在实验室中必要的尖端研究器材都是充足的。】

【是松田君研究出了动画洗脑方法的核心吧？】

【江之岛盾子对我的同学所做的事情，所使用的洗脑技术，您必然也是了解的。那么，松田君，现在只有你能够使用相同的技术将他们的洗脑解除。】

松田夜助不禁稍稍垂下视线，短暂地避开了手机屏幕。

狛枝凪斗的推测没有错误，那个时候，当江之岛盾子将能够来带幸福快乐与希望的动画初稿发送给自己，现在想来，那个时候盾子故作的任性，刻意的对自己能力的贬低，假意所说的‘松田君的才能恐怕不及制造出这份动画的天才哦’其实就是最最简单，最最基础的激将法。

但是它们成功了。

拥有超高校级的分析力的盾子在那个时候既然选择了浅显到一眼便能识破的激将法，便是早已分析出，它们会成功促使松田夜助彻夜分析研究那份动画初稿。

实际上，松田夜助不仅研究出了江之岛盾子给他点带来欢乐的洗脑视频中的有关神经部分的原理，他还给盾子提出了好几条完善方案。

的确，如果盾子对狛枝凪斗的班级所进行的洗脑，是基于那份带来希望的动画的洗脑原理的话……松田夜助有自信在研究后找出解除的办法。

但是，为什么呢？或者说，凭什么呢？

一旦狛枝凪斗的同班同学被解除洗脑，他们必然会联合起来指证罪魁祸首江之岛盾子。在那种情况下，以及之前发生的最大最恶的事件……

江之岛盾子不是完全没有存活下来的可能。只是，在确凿的罪行与确凿的证据下，她即使能够活下来，也会被希望之峰学园当做毫无人权的研究材料。

松田夜助有很多事情都在迟疑着，犹豫着，踌躇着，但是有一件事他却十分肯定——他不想迎来江之岛盾子的死亡，而江之岛盾子变成研究材料的命运……松田夜助同样也不想见到。

即使盾子的行为必须要被阻止……知晓内情的狛枝凪斗以及他的同班同学，也都是站在松田夜助的愿望的对立面的存在。

松田夜助决定完全无视掉狛枝凪斗剩下所有的信息，同样的，他的整个班级也将被如此对待。

松田夜助会用自己的方式阻止江之岛盾子，并保护她。

怀着这样的信念，松田夜助将手指已到了手机的锁定键，并打算按下它——

【松田君，我是相信着您，相信着您闪耀的才能，才会没有首先联系学园高层们，而是先与您进行了联系，请求您用闪耀的才能解救我的同学被粗暴的洗脑方式所陷入的绝望。】

学园高层？

松田夜助珍贵而独特的才能，以及在海外进行过深造的背景，让他不仅见过学园高层中的数位，还有办法能够联系到其中的一两位。

但是，即使都是身具超高校级的才能的学生，并非每一个希望之峰学园的学生都能接触到学园高层。

松田夜助迟疑了。

狛枝凪斗此时能够联络到自己，说明他与外界的联络方式并没有被限制。而这种情况下，如果他有学园高层的联系方式，那么他完全可以直接将自己所知道的事实完全告诉学园高层。

在那种情况下，狛枝凪斗的班级所发生的事情，即使有再多的人试图为江之岛盾子所用，在高层的调查之下，都再难进行掩饰。

可是，他为什么没有这样做？

在松田夜助迟疑着的同时，手机屏幕的另一边，狛枝凪斗等待着无法预知是否会到来的回复。

‘如果，连这一条信息都不回复的话……松田君就是真的不在手机旁边呢。’

‘但是发生了这样的事情，松田君不可能继续熟睡，也不可能完全无视手机……那么，是和江之岛盾子在一起么？如果那样的话，就实在是太不幸了。’

神座出流所提及的雪染千纱还将继续昏迷的十四分钟，已经过去了三分之二还多。在这种紧迫的状态之下，狛枝凪斗虽然正在推测着未知的手机另一头最糟糕的情形，嘴角却有些轻松地向上翘着。

狛枝凪斗相信着自己的才能，相信着自己的强运。因此，‘松田夜助是因为江之岛盾子在身边因此没有回复信息’这种最糟糕的情形不会发生，而在狛枝凪斗这样想着的时候，对方的头像之下冒出了一串‘……’的气泡，接着，随着信息传输的完成，它们变成了松田夜助发送回来的回复信息。

‘果然，我真是太幸运了！’

狛枝凪斗再度确信了自己的才能。

【如果他们真的是被视频洗脑的话……原理我的确清楚。】

【太好了，松田君，果然，松田君的身上闪耀着充满着希望光辉的才能！】

狛枝凪斗回复道。

‘果然，涉及到那个女人的安危的话，松田君才不会坐视不管呢。明明拥有着那样强大闪耀美好的才能……松田君却站在了绝望的那一边。’

希望，才能，再一次的没有站在相同的立场之上。

只有拥有着才能的人才能带来希望么？

这一瞬间，狛枝凪斗的脑海之中再度闪过了这个问题，伴随着这个问题的，是某一个已经不存在在这个世界上的少年的背影，而因此这些思绪与记忆的片段被狛枝凪斗立刻抛之脑后。

【那真是太好了，松田君，如果这样能够让我的同班同学变回正常的状态，那么根本就没有必要去联系学园高层了。】

看到狛枝凪斗的回复，莫名的，松田夜助的心暂时安定下来。也就是说，按照狛枝凪斗的话去做，他便不会立刻将江之岛盾子的所做所为进行告发。

但是……松田夜助又立刻怀疑了起来。如果只是为了解除同伴同学的洗脑状态，立刻将这一切告诉校方，让校方来介入不是最好的解决办法么？狛枝凪斗如此拐弯抹角的找到自己……松田夜助不禁怀疑，狛枝凪斗是否根本就没有学园高层的联系方式，刚刚的所作所为是他看穿了自己对盾子的关心，从而进行的试探。

【松田君没有回复呢，应该是此刻在怀疑我的手上是否真的有学园高层的联系方式？】

紧接着，一条手机号码被狛枝凪斗发送了出去。

雪染千纱的手机通讯录中，没有名字，没有备注，只有简答的数字编号。此时，狛枝凪斗只是随意地从中选出了一条手机号码，然后发送给了松田夜助。

狛枝凪斗坚信，依靠自己的才能，选出的这条手机号码，必然与学园高层有关。

而狛枝凪斗所选出的那条手机号码，恰巧是松田夜助所拥有的那一位学园高层的手机号码。

狛枝凪斗没有确切的学园高层的联系方式，他的确从雪染千纱的手机中获得了一些可能相关的手机号码，如果一个一个打过去的话，总有办法能够联络到学园高层。

但是，狛枝凪斗也无法确认那些冠名在学园委员会下的人形之中，承载的是依旧正常的拥有原·超高校级的才能的毕业生们，还是已经被绝望所腐蚀吞噬的溃烂之物，也无法确认在尝试拨打电话之中，会不会连通比较糟糕的人物。

而且……江之岛盾子必须由自己打败。击败象征绝望的那个女人…必须是狛枝凪斗。

而在那之后，我会成为真正的，不是人工制造的“超高校级的希望”吧？狛枝凪斗想起了那位人工希望，接着唾弃了那样的存在，接着他按下了发送键。

【因此我随时可以将我及我的同学的情况告知他们，松田君，但是我选择相信松田君，相信松田君超高校级的才能，因为告诉学园高层这一切的话，我与我的同学，恐怕这一生都会处于学园的研究之下吧。】

【研究洗脑视频原理的时候，我还在国外。因此，相关的尖端科研器材，此时希望之峰学园之中并没有。】

斟酌之后，松田夜助发送回了回复。他需要……时间。

【三天，松田君。松田君可以在三天之内将相关的尖端科研器材申请到位的吧？】

狛枝凪斗飞快地回复，神座出流离开前所提及的时间，已经所剩无几。

【申请科研器材十分麻烦，批准周期也很长……】

看见松田夜助的回复，狛枝凪斗不禁轻轻嗤笑出声。

【松田君知道我的身体状况吧？因此我知道与大脑及神经研究相关的前三十所研究中心,大学,医院都是由希望之峰的毕业生担任主要负责人的。因此这些前沿机构都与希望之峰有合作关系。】

【同时，希望之峰不仅得到十神财团的赞助，甚至很多国家都对学园进行了大量的投资。我的同班同学之中，可是有一位诺瓦塞利克王国的王女哦？】

发送出这条信息之后，狛枝凪斗的视线不由地停顿在了诺瓦赛利克之上。或许财团会让自己的继承人在学园里进行最高水准的教育，一个国家的王女却远离了自己的国家……

狛枝凪斗想起了自己休学之前，某次偶遇索尼娅躲在学校的角落里拆开来自家乡的信件的样子。那时的她，脸上并没有惯常的得体的笑容。

狛枝凪斗的手指却并未因此停下。

【即使是再昂贵的医疗器械，只要希望之峰学园有需求，它们都能够在三天之内运送并安装完毕。因此在三天之内获得全部需要的医疗器材，对身为超高校级的神经学者的松田君来说，应该是十分轻松便可完成的。】

狛枝凪斗静静地等待着，并在雪染千纱的昏迷时间将要用完时，得到了来自松田夜助的回复。

【好。】

会有人赞颂我吧？

会有人传诵我的伟业吧？

会有人铸造我的铜像吧？

会有人敬仰我吧？

怀抱着从那时起，就在每时每刻变得更加坚定的信仰，狛枝凪斗闭上了眼睛，并听到了从不远处传来的，熟睡中的人醒来时所产生的轻轻移动的摩擦声。


	11. 壹拾壹

神座出流静静地望向那间没有任何光线的全暗的房间。

此时已经是深夜，还亮着灯光的屋子本就不多，更何况那间房间里，还躺着一个需要大量睡眠与休息的病患。

因此，那间房间此时没有灯光完全陷在了黑暗之中，才是合理的事实。

但是神座出流很清楚那间房间里的那个人并未沉睡，而那个人所在考虑的事情，可能采取的动作，神座出流也已经分析出了大概。

无聊。

知道了那个人的才能，他的人际关系，他对这座校园可能的了解程度，以及他所期待的事物，他的思考方式，再反推出他可能采取的行为，对拥有着全部超高校级的才能的神座出流来说，简直像是呼吸一般简单。

因此，神座出流现在在想的事情，其实和那间房间里，拥有着超高校级的幸运才能的那个人没有关系，和他将会采取的行动，他想要消灭的对象，也毫无关系。

神座出流在想的事情，更具体的说，是和‘自己’有关。

或者说，并非是神座出流‘自己’，而是这具身体原本的主人日向创。

简单而又规律可循的世界，对神座出流来说，实在是无聊透顶——直到他在地牢中见证了那位少女的死亡，并捡起了她的发夹。少女死亡的那一刻，神座出流第一次感觉到了与‘无聊’不太一样的感觉，但是，那种感觉宛如惊鸿一现，当神座出流发觉到它的存在的时候，神座出流这个活着的载体，已经再度被单调的无聊彻底浸染。

为了追寻那一丝未能捕捉到的与‘无聊’并不相同的感觉，狛枝凪斗前往了身体的原主人日向创的宿舍。

而在日向创的宿舍中，神座出流从日向创漫无目的的随记中，找到了唯二不是在向往着才能的一两句杂笔。

——才能，真的不重要么？——

这是某日与七海千秋交谈之后，日向创回到了自己的宿舍，最终心烦意乱地写下的一句话。而促使日向创写下这句话的主人的死亡，便是第一次让神座出流感觉到了无聊之外的感觉的原因。

而另外一句杂笔，则要长得多。

——那真的……是幸运么？——

——根本就不是幸运。这…这是诅咒！为什么，为什么连这种东西，都会被当作“才能”？——

这具身体的原主人日向创的确没有任何才能，但是这并不意味着他失去了全部的判断能力。而神座出流虽然无法知晓身体的原主人昔日到底想过些什么，但是他曾经与狛枝凪斗交流过的对话，像是一张张纸片一般，被这具身体拓印着记录了下来。

小时候与父母坐飞机遇到了劫匪——小概率的不幸的事件。

天上掉落陨石砸死劫匪——小概率的幸运事件。

飞机坠毁——小概率的不幸事件。

自己活下来了——小概率的幸运事件。

父母双亡——小概率的不幸事件。

得到巨额遗产，被绑匪绑架，从绑架犯的塑料袋里得到了中奖千万的彩票抽奖，患上了脑瘤，时日无多，被希望之峰学院选中，成为超高校级的幸运入学……

日向创从狛枝凪斗的口中听到了他‘幸运’的本质。 

归根结底，发生在狛枝凪斗身上的‘幸运’，只不过事件结果概率中更小的那一方发生了而已。这种极端的小概率事件反复堆叠在狛枝凪斗的人生之中，最终呈现出了像是‘幸运’的形态，则是因为狛枝凪斗已经逐渐掌握了控制这种交替进行的幸与不幸的概率的规律。

‘幸运’这种无聊的才能，神座出流自然也有。在第一次见到狛枝凪斗的时候，神座出流强大的幸运，便已经成功中和掉了狛枝凪斗的幸运。

狛枝凪斗人生中的不幸，恐怕在他遇到神座出流的时候，也会同时被神座出流所拥有的‘超高校级的幸运’的才能所中和。

归根结底，超高校级的幸运能够被超高校级的幸运所中和的无聊的结论，以及超高校级的幸运这种无聊的才能，都只是无聊的东西而已，虽然，神座出流为这无聊的事情，稍微进行了一些比面对其他事物时还要更多一些的无聊的思考。

那么，身体的原主人日向创到底是怀着什么样的心情看待这些事情，并写下了“这不是幸运”的杂笔呢？

稍微推理一下，神座出流依旧得到了无聊的答案。

同情。

这是身为无才能者的日向创根本没有权力给予狛枝凪斗的东西，因此怀着这种情绪去接触狛枝凪斗的日向创，只会被当做更加劣等的存在而被看待。

神座出流对此也只感到了索然无味的无聊。

直到——他捡起了从游戏DVD中掉落的手写便条。

神座出流轻轻地握了握手心中的那枚发夹，发夹并不平整的边缘反馈给了他早已计算到的无聊的触感。

发夹的主人与狛枝凪斗在日向创的心中，并非是同一个类型的存在，但是发夹主人的死亡，以及狛枝凪斗留下的答谢纸条，却都让神座出流感觉到过一丝未曾抓住的与无聊并不相同的感觉。

现在，发夹的主人已经彻底死亡了，唯一能够再度确认那种与无聊并不相同的感觉的‘道具’，便是同样曾经给神座出流带来与无聊不一样的感觉，此时依旧活着的狛枝凪斗。

神座出流必须要再度证实一下，那种并不无聊的感觉，是否是一种虚幻，以及——神座出流想要再一次地感觉到那与无聊并不相同的感觉，他想要抓住那丝感觉。

因此，在能猜出狛枝凪斗的全部可能的行动与他会迎来的结局的同时，神座出流依旧对狛枝凪斗的行动，怀抱着无聊的期望。


	12. 壹拾贰

当狛枝凪斗清醒过来的时候，他觉得很不舒适。

从未能严密拉好的窗帘缝隙中露出的光线实在是太过刺眼，而这份直接的难受甚至盖过了疼痛的脖颈，空虚的小腹以及虚软无力的四肢。

拥有着超高校级的女仆才能的雪染千纱，在照顾病患方面本不会有丝毫的疏忽。因此，此时未能完全拉好的窗帘，只是再一次地无声地向狛枝凪斗宣告着，此时的雪染千纱，并非是他所熟悉的那一个了。

“狛枝同学？”

随着这声甜腻的呼唤，狛枝凪斗先是听到了衣料摩擦的声音，紧接着，在不轻不重的几声脚步声后，从窗帘的缝隙间漏出的刺眼的晨光，被人形挡住了。

或许是因为逆光的原因，在这一刻，狛枝凪斗只觉得雪染千纱的脸上的表情狰狞却又充满了堕落的喜悦，但是紧接着，他被雪染老师扶了起来，雪染老师的笑容，依旧是昔日温暖和煦的样子，是绝望所伪装出的虚假的笑容。

而这再度让狛枝凪斗有了自己的周围都已经在被绝望逐渐腐蚀殆尽的感觉。

“太好了，狛枝同学，你终于清醒了。”雪染老师一边体贴地将狛枝凪斗扶起来半坐在床头，一边絮絮地说着，“同学们都十分担心你哦，早晨的话，狛枝同学只能喝一些清淡的稀粥，花村同学说他亲手煮了的米粥，罪木同学应该已经在送来的路上了……”

现在的花村辉辉所煮出的任何食物，狛枝凪斗都完全不想吃。

“雪……雪染老师，”狛枝凪斗有些支吾道，“您压到我了。”

此时，他苍白的面颊上带上了些浅浅的红晕，原本就属于白皙的皮肤，因为身体的不适而显得更加苍白，因此那浅色的红晕便也就显得十分明显。

“还不舒服么？”雪染千纱移开过近的身体，关心地问道。

“那个，”狛枝凪斗与其说是身体不适，不如说是愈发尴尬起来，“那个，老师，我，我要稍稍出去一下。”

从昨天下午到现在，狛枝凪斗虽然没有进食，但是却摄取了一定程度的水分。虽然那水分比起正常的一天应该摄取的量来说，要少很多，但是，随着人体正常的生理活动，狛枝凪斗此时陷入了需要解决生理需求的窘境之中。

虽然这是他所早有预料，且期待着的境况。

狛枝凪斗拒绝了雪染老师在这个事情上虚伪的帮忙的请求，因为性别的问题，雪染千纱找不到在这个过程中监视着跟在自己的身边的理由，这样的机会狛枝凪斗不可能会错过。

昨晚的时间，实在是太过紧迫。在与松田夜助联系后，时间便已经耗尽，在清醒的雪染千纱的‘照料’下，狛枝凪斗并不敢冒险埋在被子中查看手机，因此他选择了尽快恢复自己的体力。而此时，在卫生间小小的隔间中，狛枝凪斗终于再度有了独自一人的时间。他取出了自己的手机，飞快地点开了社交软件，输入从雪染千纱的手机中记住的宗方京助的账号，搜索出了对方。

狛枝凪斗按下了申请好友的浮框，接着，系统显示，对方关闭了陌生账号添加好友的权限。

宗方京助身形颀长而有力，容貌端正而俊秀，他拥有元•超高校级的学生会长的才能，在网上也很容易便能查出了他是希望之峰学园第七十四届的学生会长，掌握着那个时候学生会的实权。

这样的存在，即使是在天才云集的希望之峰，也已经足够优秀到令人瞩目。宗方京助的追求者从未少过，除去女性，他也有一些隐秘的男性追求者。因此，他原本的私人社交账号很快便被各路拥有超高校级能力的天才们扒了出来，各种各样的骚扰纷至沓来，而最后导致的结果便是宗方京助重新申请了一个只与雪染千纱以及逆藏十三等极其亲近的人进行交流的私人账号，并将原本的账号彻底废弃了。

因此，宗方京助从未考虑过用这个社交账号添加任何陌生人的可能，所以，狛枝凪斗所获得的这个属于宗方京助的账号，根本无法添加。

那么，能够联系到宗方京助的方法，便只有登录上雪染千纱的社交账号，然后在那上面直接联系他了。

狛枝皱了皱眉头，盯着申请失败的对话框，想到了此时自己手中唯一能够联系到宗方京助的方式——

用自己的手机登录雪染千纱的账号，直接用雪染千纱的账号向已经是社交好友的宗方京助发送信息。

但是，这样的方法只能使用一次。

如果使用这样的方法，在狛枝凪斗发送信息的那一瞬间，雪染千纱的手机上也会因为账号同步的原因而同时发出相同的信息，雪染千纱就会在狛枝有行动的瞬间意识到有人盗取了她的账号密码。在那种情况下，以雪染老师的判断力，以及她身后的那个女人的智商，基本可以立刻将犯人锁定为狛枝凪斗。

因此，必须要在有近乎十成能够应付被雪染千纱以及江之岛盾子发觉这一切的局面的把握，才能使用这种方法联系宗方京助。

狛枝凪斗已经在卫生间里待了一小段时间。如果再呆下去的话，就实在是太可疑了。这样想着，狛枝凪斗合上手机并收好，并试图推开小隔间的门——

“到底有什么事？兄弟？大清早的把我拉到这里来？”

脚步声以及轻轻地问话声，让狛枝凪斗虽然已经扭转开了隔间的门把手，却没有立即推开它。

“这里现在没人在。”狛枝听到了另一个男声的回答。声音的主人恐怕是通过所有的隔间门都没有显示出被占用的状态，而推断出的结论。

“所以，什么事……”

“兄弟，你得戒烟。”另一个人严肃地说道，“吸烟，是违规行为！”

狛枝凪斗稍稍侧过身体，悄悄将隔间的门推开了一个小小的缝隙，但是仅靠这一点缝隙，并不能完全看清隔间外，此时来到男卫生间的两个学生的样貌。狛枝不敢再推，怕被那两人察觉到自己的存在，因此干脆将精力集中在了二人的对话上。

“噗——兄弟，”狛枝凪斗听到了笑声，衣料摩挲的声音，以及‘叮——’地打火机被点燃的声音，“你有听过不吸烟的暴走族的么？不吸烟还叫什么暴走族？”

“那位超高校级的黑帮，九头龙学长就完全不吸烟。”另一个人大声的训斥道。

九头龙？学长？

是……学弟么？七十八届的学生？

“呵，那种娃娃脸，兄弟，你看看我，再看看他，我这个暴走族都比他更像是黑道。”

“说到九头龙学长，那件事之后……”

隔间门外，陷入了短暂的沉默。

九头龙菜摘的死亡，早已传播地纷纷扬扬。

“……总之，有我超高校级的风纪委员在此，吸烟这种违反校规的行为，绝对禁止！因为是你，兄弟，我才会先只劝阻你！”

接着，分毫之间，二人似乎是争斗了起来。当狛枝凪斗意识到这一点的时候，一只造型酷炫的打火机从天而降，恰巧砸到了他的脑袋。而随之而来的，是隔间的门被大力地拉开了。

“我的限量版打火机——”

以及六目相对。

“抱歉，我不是故意偷听的。”

率先打破尴尬的沉默的，是狛枝的笑容以及话语。他善意地眨了眨眼，将中指放在了唇边，“拥有着闪耀的才能的学弟们，放心，学长不会把男孩子之间友情的交流说出去的。”

而那两个超高校级的学生震惊的表情，并未随着狛枝的话语而从彼此的脸上褪去，却也因为此时尴尬的状况，呆呆地僵立在原处。

接着，狛枝凪斗一边将打火机收进了口袋之中，一边若无其事地走到洗手台进行短暂的清洗，完全体贴地无视了两个学弟，然后离开了厕所。

不出意外的，不远处，雪染千纱站在校医室的门口，正望向这个方向。

狛枝凪斗带着些许歉意地笑容，加快了些脚下的步伐，走向了雪染千纱。


	13. 壹拾叁

雪染千纱见着狛枝，放下面容上的焦急与担忧，转为了毫无保留的个灿烂笑靥，就好像她刚刚真的十分担心身体虚弱的狛枝凪斗是否会在卫生间内晕厥，而此时看见狛枝凪斗并没有什么异常因此而安心了一般。

“快进来吧，狛枝同学，”雪染千纱呼唤着。

“雪染老师，”狛枝凪斗的的笑容染上了几分恶意，“刚刚在卫生间遇到了有趣的事情，因此稍稍有些耽搁，让老师担心了。”

“有趣的事？”

“刚刚在卫生间的时候，进来了两个学生，应该是学弟？”狛枝凪斗的语气有些犹疑，“雪染老师，您知道的，我先前曾经休学过一段时间，因此不是太认识人。”

狛枝凪斗嘴角咧开地笑了笑，显出几分嘲讽般的趣味，“他们好像聊起了九头龙君的妹妹的事情，还因此很担心‘九头龙学长’，明明这些事情对九头龙君来说，是获得希望的美好的垫脚石，是需要赞美与歌颂的神迹，”

当然不。

当然不。

当然不。

当然不，当然不，当然不……狛枝凪斗厌恶谎言，狛枝凪斗讨厌说谎，但是，此时，为了应付已经陷入了绝望之中的雪染千纱，狛枝凪斗选择以虚假且与心迹相反的言语，来将自己掩藏。

然而，厌恶谎言的本性，让狛枝凪斗在这样做的同时，只能不断地不断地在心底反驳着自己，而表面上却还要维持与自己的同学们一般的腐坏的笑容。

“所以他们莫名其妙的同情与怜悯，实在是太有趣了——”

“什么事情有趣？”花村辉辉轻快地声音响起，接着，医务室的门被推开，走在前面的花村辉辉以及跟在他身后，拎着保温饭盒的罪木蜜柑一同挤了进来，“早上好，老师，还有狛枝同学，我带来了花村秘制特效大补粥啦~”

“花村同学不是说？”雪染千纱见到花村辉辉，露出了几分疑惑与惊讶。

“学园那边说档案以及交接的工作还没有做好，所以，我应该是从下周开始正式接受第二食堂！”花村辉辉充满自豪地宣布道，“所以不是从这个早晨开始啦，大家还可以单独享受半周的花村豪华早中晚餐哦！不过，以后我接手第二食堂后，一定会都给大家留下特别加量的餐点的！”

“第二食堂？”

狛枝凪斗对这个食堂并不陌生。不仅是因为无论休学前后，这个食堂都是狛枝凪斗最喜欢去的那个食堂，还因为……

为了创造与松田夜助单独接触的机会，狛枝凪斗利用了曾经从忌村静子充满各种药剂的手提包里找到的泻药，接着将它们投放进了第二食堂。

恐怕，原本负责第二食堂的厨师们，因为大面积的食物中毒事件，将被全部追责，并且解雇吧。希望之峰学园的勤杂人员虽然也会聘用没有才能的普通人，但是管理层却从未出现过任何一个无才能者。

以及任教的老师们，雪染千纱是元·超高校级的女仆，班主任黄樱公一是元·超高校级的侦查员，也都是超高校级的人才。

就连警备部的队长逆藏十三也是元·超高校级的拳击手，学园里甚至还流传着他曾经夺冠过的传言。

因此，一个大食堂的厨师长也不可能由无才能的普通人来担任。

原本的第二食堂的厨师长便是元·超高校级的海鲜料理家，因此要替换第二食堂的厨师长，也只能从拥有与厨艺有关的超高校级的才能的人中寻找。而恰巧，此时的在读学生之中，便有一位超高校级的厨师，而他的口碑，在曾经吃过他的料理的学生之中又十分优秀。

“哦，是哦，狛枝同学那个下午就因为发病所以来了医务室，所以没有听到我即将担任第二食堂厨师长的好消息的公布！”花村辉辉言语间的喜悦像是要轻快地飞起来一般，“是雪染老师推荐了我啦，然后校方在调查之后，就同意了先由我来暂任厨师长的位置！”

花村辉辉的充满了自信，他对自己的手艺毫无怀疑。而此时花村辉辉毫无一丝动摇的表情，却让狛枝凪斗无法抑制地想起了休学前的事情。

曾经，在户外玩乐，花村辉辉为大家献上了一顿丰盛的野外大餐的时候，有一个陌生的路人请求让他也尝一尝那些色香俱全的豪华大餐。

然而，他只从花村辉辉为他盛的一叠食物中吃了几小块，便放下了餐盘。

——你的料理中，太注重名贵珍惜材料的运用。很多美味却廉价的食材，被你刻意地抛弃与避开了。——

留下这样的语言，那个陌生的路人便离开了。

——真是个怪人。—— 

——花村同学好心请他吃这么好吃的大餐，他竟然还不领情。——

——明明根本没有比花村同学做的还好吃的饭菜，那个怪人，在挑剔什么啊。——

当时，同学们一言一语地评价着，而狛枝凪斗则清楚地记得，话题的主人，花村辉辉却只是沉默地站在了原地。

——没事的，大家，不用安慰我，哈哈，毕竟我做的饭也不可能讨好这个世界上所有的人嘛，哈哈，大家继续吃吧，不用管刚刚那个人，我也没有在意。——

狛枝凪斗还记得，那个时候，花村辉辉原本清亮的声音，混入了一丝丝地颤音，微不可查地，却浑浊了整个声线，而从那时之后，花村辉辉再提及自己做出的菜品时，总是多了三分小心翼翼的感觉。

在休学期间，狛枝凪斗也对此专门做过调查，他记得那个陌生的路人的样貌，因此，按照一个假想的方向，狛枝凪斗最终查出了，那是希望之峰学园第七十届的学生，元·超高校级的分子料理家。而这样在厨师界响当当的人物，花村辉辉不可能不认识。

在狛枝凪斗走神的时候，罪木蜜柑已经将保温饭盒打开，一时间，稀粥的香气盈满了整个医务室。狛枝凪斗似乎嗅到了一丝海鲜的味道，可能里面还混入了些昂贵的香料当做辅助，小小一碗稀粥光是味觉就仅能以华丽来进行描述。

“那么，我开动了，”狛枝凪斗最终笑着回答，在六只眼睛的注视下，他从罪木蜜柑的手上接过保温饭盒。

这碗粥里面或许混入了违禁的食材，亦或是藏着致使人成瘾的毒素，或许也有可能混杂着让神经与意识混乱的刺激物，而它让狛枝凪斗想起了曾经只喝了半碗的白粥。

那碗粥煮得太稀，米粒远远少于水的数量，没有任何配菜，白粥也煮地并不香浓，狛枝凪斗此时已经记不清它的味道了，却莫名地想起了那时将那碗白粥端给自己的日向创，以及他眼中的善意。

但是，在现在的状态下，即使已经猜到了这种种可能，狛枝凪斗唯一的选择，就是继续喝下去，喝下这碗饱含恶意的白粥。

在六只眼睛的注视下，狛枝凪斗舀起了一勺充满着华丽香味以及珍惜食材的粥，然后放入自己的口中，将之吞咽而下。


	14. 壹拾肆

松田夜助醒来的时候，天已经大亮了。或者说，此时的时间已经到了称呼为‘上午’有一些勉强，但是却还没有到准确的中午的尴尬时间。

因此，留给松田夜助的时间一下子就变少了很多。

并未立即起床，松田夜助抬手擦了擦额头的虚汗，接着翻开了自己的手机。手机适时地发出响亮的提示音，松田夜助按掉碍事的浮框，注意到自己的手机只有不到10%的电量了。

他终于是有心情点开盾子的信息。盾子的信息与往常并无不同，依旧是无意义的闲聊与撒娇，松田夜助看完了它们，往日的轻松感并未产生，他觉得胸口沉甸甸地。

接着，松田夜助的手指犹疑着，稍稍有些颤抖着，点开了来自狛枝凪斗的新信息。对方提出了新的要求，希望自己能够在每半个工作日向他提供一次器材运送的进度。

希望之峰学园作为守法守规的优秀工作单位，其中任何一笔投资与科研资金都必须有据可查。比如这一次，学园为了让松田夜助用他的《脑指纹法》来检查江之岛盾子，因此以进一步研究脑指纹法的课题为他申请了预算经费，并按照松田夜助的要求，将他所需要的科研器材购买回来。

现在还来得及。

松田夜助打通了名义上负责这个伪造的项目的负责人的电话，告诉他自己在检查完实验室后，发现先前提供的器材上出现了些许的纰漏，如果可以的话，请再添加三台必须的科研器材。

脑神经领域的器材皆价格高昂，但是即便如此，它们对不仅拥有着雄厚的投资，以及开设了预备学科的希望之峰来说，都能够负担的起。

更何况，尽快从江之岛盾子的口中问出神座出流的这件事的紧急性。

因此，松田的要求便极快地通过了申请。

***

在希望之峰学园的官网上，可以查到绝大部分科研项目。当然，像科研项目进度这种核心的信息不会被披露，但是实验器材的购入这种与资金息息相关的信息，却绝不会出现任何隐瞒。

当然一些与部分机构进行的秘密合作项目，以及希望之峰学园内部进行的绝密研究‘神座出流计划’不在这些披露的信息之内。

此时，神座出流面前的电脑屏幕上，关于脑指纹法的科研组的页面正打开着，随着他的一次刷新，并不意外地，神座出流看见了《脑指纹法》的科研组追加申请了三台科研设备的购买申请。随着网站后台人员的操作，神座出流的手边，本属于原主人的手机响了一声。

他并未望向那台手机。

为了信息的公开与透明化，拥有希望之峰学园校内系统ID的人，在选择关注了一个项目组后，在这个项目组可公开部分的信息有更新的时候便就会收到通知邮件。

因此，此时关注了脑指纹法项目组的人，都收到了追加购入三台科研设备的邮件通知，除了——江之岛盾子以及战刃骸。

江之岛盾子和战刃骸自然不会不关注由松田夜助在昨日申请发起的项目组，但是，神座出流黑掉了她们的邮件地址，因此对江之岛盾子以及战刃骸来说，只有登入官网，找到这个项目，才能发现在申请购入器材那一栏之中，多了三台科研信息。

这样微小的变化，战刃骸即使是打开网页也不会发现，但是对于拥有超分析力的江之岛盾子来说，在打开网页的那一瞬间，恐怕就能够分析出这一切。

但是，在学园提供了邮件通知的服务，以及昨天晚上已经研究过这个项目组的页面的江之岛盾子来说，至少在这几天内，她几乎不可能再度打开相同的无趣的网页。

***

即使从雪染千纱以及逆藏十三的口中，都得到了江之岛盾子并无嫌疑的调查报告，宗方京助心底的疑惑却并未真正的消失。

更何况，在知晓了‘神座出流’计划之后，宗方京助已经无法像以前一样，信任着希望之峰学园了。

神座出流计划是学园内部的绝密计划，但是，为了进行这项计划，需要着巨额的实验资金。而即使将全部预备学科生所缴纳的学费秘密投入，资金也将会十分吃紧。

因此，宗方京助推测，在这种情况下，希望之峰学园自然不会放弃明面上受到的种种资助，每一个科研项目里都可能藏着实际上是为神座出流计划购买的科研器材。

因此，宗方京助关注了希望之峰学园全部的科研项目，在每一个科研项目出现科研器材购买，研究资金追加的信息的时候，宗方京助都会格外注意，并试图去调查项目组的负责人。

这个脑指纹法科研项目组的人，还只是希望之峰学园的在读学生松田夜助。

因此，当收到这个科研项目组追加申请了三台科研设备的时候，宗方京助便顺手用自己账号下的权限，搜索了他的信息。

然后，他注意到了松田夜助所就读的小学。

宗方京助一直怀疑着江之岛盾子，因此，能够调查的到的和江之岛盾子有关的信息，他全都没有错过。

松田夜助所就读的小学，并非和江之岛盾子就读的小学是一所，但是这两所小学却在同一个市之中。

这只是偶然么？毕竟，一个城市，其实能够容纳很多人口，对一个微观的居民来说，其实并不是一个很小的区域。

但是，对于整个世界来说，这实在是一个太过微小的同一区域了。

《脑指纹法》是已经公布了的研究成果，因此，紧接着宗方京助便从学园的论文库中找到了超高校级的神经学者松田夜助所发表的与脑指纹法有关的论文。而脑指纹法的应用领域，不禁让宗方京助将之与最近发生的种种事情联系到了一起。

宗方京助是希望之峰学园海外计划的负责人，因此，虽说学园真正绝密的计划‘神座出流计划’完全没有给任何让宗方京助知晓或是接近的权限，宗方京助的权限却还是比普通的老师要高一些的。

他在自己的权限内，挪动了部分海外计划的资金，冠以推动脑指纹法项目组有助于海外计划的名义，简化了一系列资金申请的流程，进一步推进了器材购买的流程的速度。

而海外计划负责人宗方京助推进这项科研计划的信息，也在宗方京助的操作之后，以邮件形式发送给了除去江之岛盾子以及战刃骸之外，全部关注着这项科研项目的人。

这其中自然包括着狛枝凪斗。


	15. 壹拾伍

“狛枝君，在看什么？从刚刚开始，就注意到狛枝君好像很关注手机呢，”这样问着，罪木蜜柑靠近了过来，她的身体丰满的部分毫不避讳地贴上了狛枝的半边身体，过于甜腻地蹭了蹭。

狛枝凪斗忍受住由此带来的反感与恶心，忍住皱眉的冲动，笑着将自己的手机展示给了罪木蜜柑，“罪木同学知道的，我患有脑癌，因此和大脑相关的科研项目都会多少关注些。”

狛枝凪斗没办法长时间地以解决生理需求为借口创造自己独处的机会，不过此时‘照料’了自己一晚上的雪染老师因为需要继续去给全班同学‘上课’的原因，已经将看护狛枝凪斗的工作移交给了拥有超高校级的保育委员才能的罪木蜜柑。

她和雪染千纱老师一样，是被江之岛盾子进行过更深入，更彻底的洗脑的存在。

仅以视频洗脑，并不是一次性便可以造成永久的效果，而是只能维持一段时间的作用。因此，要达成江之岛盾子所期待的效果，便要让七十七届B班的学长学姐们反复进行视频洗脑，并辅以更多的加强洗脑的手段，最终达成永久洗脑。

（*注：动画未来篇御手洗才研究出需要观看30分钟整才能彻底完成洗脑的视频，动画里又交代了雪染千纱事实上是被物理洗脑的，而在此之前江之岛盾子获得的动画也只是未完成版，因此这里做出了这样的设定。）

所以，仅有雪染千纱及罪木蜜柑两人是江之岛盾子确信已经彻底洗脑成功的存在。而其他的七十七届众，江之岛盾子则不会给他们脱离绝望的群体的机会。因此，此时罪木蜜柑和雪染千纱轮流看护狛枝凪斗的状态，应该是江之岛盾子暗中促成的结果，而在雪染千纱和罪木蜜柑的心中，却只会认为狛枝凪斗是和她们一样的存在。

只要不露出特别大的，大到可以直接看出狛枝凪斗其实并未被洗脑的破绽，就不会有问题。这也是此时狛枝凪斗敢当着罪木蜜柑的面查看手机的原因。罪木蜜柑的警戒心和经验以及智商都要逊与雪染千纱，只要不直接看到可疑的内容，便可以糊弄过去。

此时，狛枝凪斗的手机上便是科研项目有了进展的通知邮件，罪木蜜柑瞟了两眼，便失去了兴趣。

注意到这一点的狛枝凪斗对此并不觉得意外。

仅仅是看到这样的通知邮件，以罪木蜜柑的思维方式，并不会觉察到任何异常。但是，事实上，这封邮件却是来自稍早前，松田夜助在被狛枝凪斗敦促过交代器材运送安装情况后，所告诉狛枝凪斗的科研项目组的动向通知邮件。

——我将解除洗脑所需要的相关神经科研器材，混在了我的参与的科研项目组的器材购买申请中。这个科研项目属于学园公示的公开科研项目，你可以由此对器材的运送及安装进行跟踪。——

在不久前，狛枝凪斗已经查到了今天上午这个科研项目组追加申请购入三台科研设备的公示。而此时，狛枝凪斗发现，原本还在推进的器材购买申请，已经直接进入了运送流程，原本还在划拨中的资金，也已经彻底到位。

希望之峰学园海外部的负责人宗方京助以这项科研项目有助于海外计划的推动的理由，直接跳过数道流程直接给予了这项科研项目资金方面的支持。

宗方京助？

居然在这里意外地见到了宗方京助的名字。狛枝凪斗开始觉得有些意外，但是紧接着，却又意识到，对方与自己一样，也在追查着那‘希望之峰学园史上最大最恶的事件’的真相，因此此时才会关注到松田夜助与他的科研项目。

因此，他有极大的可能，其实就在希望之峰学园之内。

这样想着，狛枝凪斗合上了手机，心中虽仍在思索着这件事，却也清楚，继续在医务室休息，对江之岛盾子和雪染千纱来说，就是引人怀疑的行为了。

“罪木同学，我觉得，其实在吃过药之后，我好像身体已经恢复地差不多了，”狛枝凪斗笑着，掀开了被子，接着踩上了放在床边的鞋子，拍了拍早晨便已经换上，但是因为先前坐在床上而产生了皱褶的校服裤子，“我应该可以回到教室继续进行学习了，辛苦罪木同学一直温柔而体贴地照顾着我，”

“真的没问题了么？狛枝君？”罪木蜜柑依旧有些担心的样子，光从她此时的神情来看，和这些糟糕的事情发生在她身上之前的样子，并无不同。

体贴的，小心的，以及有着几分莫名惧怕的神情。

常年被欺辱的经历让罪木蜜柑的身体总是有些蜷缩地弯曲着，那是长期惊惧着突袭而来的凌//辱所养成的保护自我的姿势。

与之相伴的，是她永远缺乏自信以及小心翼翼的神情。

罪木蜜柑此时与绝望之前没有差别的样子，让狛枝凪斗突然意识到，罪木蜜柑可能，在绝望之前，就……没有像自己所一直认为的那样，因为拥有着超高校级的才能，所以沐浴在阳光之下，拥有着自己所向往着的希望。

从一开始，拥有着超高校级的才能的罪木蜜柑，她的身上，就并没有能够称为‘希望’的地方。

在真的被浸透沉溺在这片绝望所构筑成的海洋中的时候，在巨大的对比之下，狛枝凪斗又一次地发觉，才能与希望又一次地被割裂了。

狛枝凪斗觉得自己有些发冷，冰凉的感觉伴随着胃部的痉挛，早晨太过华丽，营养过于富余的海鲜粥仿佛腻在了胃中，让他产生了一阵恶心以及想要呕吐的感觉。

罪木蜜柑没有注意到这些，虽然这是在陷入绝望前她绝不会没有注意到的事情。

“狛枝君，你的外套，”罪木蜜柑已经从衣架上取下了狛枝凪斗的外套，并转身走了回来。她终于是注意到了狛枝凪斗脸上因为无法忍受而显现出的不适，因此脚下的步伐也加快了些——

然后，她踢到了旁边的椅子，不出意外地，底朝天地平地摔倒了。

伴随着骨碌碌的声音，一小罐胶囊从狛枝凪斗的外套中滚了出来，罪木蜜柑的注意力立刻从已经并不重要的同学的身上，转移到了胶囊之上。

她甚至还没有从裙下风光一览无余的糟糕的摔倒姿势中爬起来，就维持着这个让人尴尬的姿势，捡起了小罐胶囊，放到了自己的眼前。她见药罐之上并未有任何标签以及说明，便打开了药罐，取出了一粒胶囊，先是观察了它两秒钟，接着掰开了它。

“狛枝君，这个药，这个药我知道的，是曾经因为出现过严重的医疗事故，而被生产商全面召回的瑕疵品！”

“唉……？是这样么？但是它的止疼效果特别好？”狛枝凪斗微微垂下目光，语气却没有什么变化。

先前，狛枝凪斗并没有机会处理这罐胶囊，但是他本就选择了个最小号的药罐，又将之放在了校服口袋的最深处，所以，若不是罪木蜜柑突然以这种方式摔倒的话，这个药罐……根本不会掉落出来。

“可是，服用了它的话，即使是身体最好的人也会产生昏昏欲睡的感觉，曾经的医疗事故，就是有患者服用了这个残次的药品，陷入了昏睡，最终在昏迷中永远离世……咦，这么好的药品，为什么要召回呢，狛枝君你说的对，这个药品的效果，太好啦！”

红晕染上了罪木蜜柑的面颊，“如果，把这么有用的药品交给盾子大人的话……”

罪木蜜柑不禁伸出了颜色鲜艳而刺眼的舌头，过于丰润的水渍顺着她的嘴角向外溢出，光是这样的遐想，已将让她完全无视狛枝凪斗的存在，彻底兴奋了起来。

望向罪木蜜柑的反应，狛枝凪斗知道，只要再度见到江之岛盾子，那么罪木蜜柑便会将这罐胶囊交给江之岛盾子。

而只要江之岛盾子知道了这罐胶囊的存在以及它的效果，便会立刻利用自己超高校级的超分析力，得出狛枝凪斗并非是一直在医务室里昏迷，而是曾经从昏迷中醒来，与松田夜助进行交流后，又利用胶囊的副作用重新陷入昏迷之中。

那么，她在知道了这罐胶囊的同时，便会知道，狛枝凪斗从未陷入绝望的事实，因此，狛枝凪斗原本的全部计划，将会全部失效。

这是……

多么棒的不幸啊！

狛枝凪斗身体上原本的不适，似乎随着精神的再度亢奋，而彻底褪去了。

只有不幸才能孕育出幸运，只有绝望才能孕育出希望，狛枝凪斗始终这样坚信着，因此，此时自己的计划遭遇了全盘失效的巨大不幸，自己也面临着即将被江之岛盾子识破的风险……

那么，这样的不幸，这样绝望的境界，一定能孕育出美好的希望吧？而因为它们终将到达的美好的希望，这样的不幸以及绝望，也是……

“先起来吧，罪木同学，”狛枝凪斗走向前去，从罪木蜜柑的手上接过自己的外套，接着将她拉起，完全任由罪木蜜柑将胶囊收入自己的口袋中，一如既往地愉快地笑着。

“先前恰巧是课间，我们回到教室，正好能赶上下一堂课。我们走吧，罪木同学。”


	16. 壹拾陆

狛枝凪斗的的左手随意地插在校服裤子的口袋里，而罪木蜜柑则小步跟在他的左侧身后。路上遇到的三三两两的学生，大多都对这一男一女以及他们之间过于接近的距离投以了好奇的目光。

“罪木同学，不要靠得这么近啦，这样子不太方便走路，”像是因为路人的目光而有些尴尬的样子，狛枝的语气有些抱歉，在转过头前，眉头却忍耐住了那几分不耐的烦躁。

“抱歉，狛枝君，只是……狛枝君的身上有很好闻的味道，很干净，所以……”罪木蜜柑的声音越来越小，然后像是受惊般地向后退了两步。

狛枝凪斗插在口袋中，一直拨动着分隔着两件只要碰撞在一起，便会发出响声的硬物的左手手指，随着罪木蜜柑的话语而不自觉地停下了动作。

味道……

“有么？”狛枝凪斗抬起右边胳膊嗅了嗅，不是十分确定的样子，“好像没有味道……但是被说味道好闻……只有妈妈这样说过我呢。”

他有些怀念地笑了笑。

“啊~是酒精的味道，真的很棒，”罪木蜜柑的神色间有些恍惚，而她的回答则让狛枝凪斗想起了休学前的事情。

——因为酒精可以将大家的伤口都进行消毒，所以是我最喜欢的日用品。——

的确，如果没记错的话，罪木蜜柑曾经这样说过，她喜欢酒精的味道。

狛枝凪斗的指尖不由地轻轻蹭了蹭口袋中冰凉的玻璃瓶的表面，那是一小瓶在拉起摔倒的罪木蜜柑的同时，从医务室的架子上收入口袋的医用酒精。

“因为狛枝君这两天都待在医务室里，所以身上才染上了酒精好闻的味道，”罪木蜜柑又开始她毫无原则的道歉，“抱歉，狛枝君，一不小心就靠近得太近了些……”

只要不是被她发现自己拿出了一小瓶医用酒精，怎样都好。

狛枝凪斗正想随便说些什么打破刚刚由罪木蜜柑过于激烈的反应所带来的尴尬感，他注意到罪木蜜柑恍惚的视线忽而有了焦点，似乎被狛枝凪斗身后的什么东西吸引住了视线。

“是猫咪！”

狛枝凪斗转过头，注意到不知何时，一只猫咪正悠闲地从窗沿上跳了下来，似乎是注意到了人类的视线一般，发出了喵喵的叫声。

罪木蜜柑越过狛枝凪斗，向着他的身后，教学楼的墙角小跑过去。

这种游荡在校园之内的野猫，向来深受学生们的喜爱。平常这些人类总是会投喂它们美味的高级猫粮或是鱼肉，所以，这些校园中的猫咪根本并不惧怕人类。

因此，当罪木蜜柑半蹲下来，并伸出手的时候，猫咪不仅没有逃开，反而将自己的小脑袋向前探了探，似乎是在渴求着温柔的抚摸。

糟糕！

这样想着，狛枝凪斗也快步走向墙角，但是已经迟了。

罪木蜜柑已经温柔地伸出了手，她先是摸了摸猫咪的脑袋，猫咪眯起了眼睛，似乎很舒服的样子，但是，紧接着，罪木蜜柑的手向下移动，快速地扼住了猫咪的脖子，她就像是一具盛放着恶意的容器，而此时恶意终于满溢了出来。

作为超高校级的保育员，罪木蜜柑对动物的身体构造的了解程度自然不如田中眼镜蛇梦。但是，比起一般的人来说，多少还是要更加专业些的。

因此，若是罪木蜜柑想要快速地虐//杀死这只猫咪……她将会很快成功。

“罪木同学！”狛枝凪斗附在罪木蜜柑的耳边，“周围，有其他学生……”

这样，应该能阻止她的行为，救下这只猫咪。如果不行的话……狛枝凪斗的心颤了颤。

幸好，随着狛枝凪斗的话音落下，罪木蜜柑像是回神了似的松开了手。猫咪发出了一声尖利的惨叫，奋力扑腾着，正巧撞上了罪木蜜柑身边的狛枝凪斗，因此它干脆冲着狛枝凪斗的脸一阵疯狂乱抓。

求生的欲望给了它无尽的力量，狛枝凪斗被猫咪奋力的扑腾撞倒在地。

失控间，狛枝凪斗慌忙捞住手边唯一能够拉扯住的东西，期翼着能用以支撑自己身形，他恰巧抓住了从教室内飘出的窗帘的一部分。

刺啦——

窗帘最上部用以固定的部位在拉扯间松动脱落下来，狛枝凪斗摔倒在地，窗帘也随着惯性被扯拉出了教室。 

紧接着，狛枝凪斗听到了咔擦的脆响，而这声音被猫咪的惨叫声所盖过，并未被罪木蜜柑发现。

他的大腿的外侧感受到了被过于尖锐的物体刺伤的痛楚，医用酒精的玻璃瓶随着狛枝凪斗撞到墙壁而碎裂，酒精泊泊地流了出来。

狛枝凪斗只来得及以左手握住那只早晨从不知名的学弟手上获得的打火机，防止它因为浸入酒精而损坏，他的大腿外侧迅速感觉到了冰凉的衣料被液体濡湿的感觉，而更多的液体，则被已经被狛枝凪斗扯落的丝绒窗帘所吸收。

“狛枝君，没事吧？抱歉，都是因为我……”罪木蜜柑先是有些慌张的样子，而她的声音最终变得细小而甜腻起来，“没能克制住乐趣。”

“……没事，”狛枝凪斗单手将自己支撑起身，他注意到，因为刚刚的混乱，原本靠窗放着的一沓试卷，此时从书桌上一路散落到了地上。

“赶快去教室吧，”装作整理衣服的样子，狛枝凪斗将自己的校服外套向下拉了拉，因为原本便是敞开穿着的状态，外套虽然有些要滑落的样子，却依旧挂在了肩膀之上，而下摆则很好地盖住了濡湿的部分，“还能赶上下一堂课。”

跟在罪木蜜柑的后面，狛枝凪斗越过刚刚被扯坏了窗帘的教学楼。

江之岛盾子……之前就是在这座教学楼的天台，用望远镜眺望着我们的教室的吧？

狛枝凪斗并不近视，也没有像他的同班同学那样陷入了绝望，因此，曾经在雪染千纱播放绝望影片的中途，在眺望窗外的时候看见站在对面顶楼握着望眼镜，正与另一个女生交流的江之岛盾子。

那时，他很快地移开了视线，江之岛盾子又恰巧没在使用望眼镜，所以没有发现狛枝凪斗的异常。

原本，狛枝凪斗已经成功欺骗了松田夜助，让他自己随时有办法将江之岛盾子的事情告诉校园高层，从而胁迫松田夜助为自己的同学解除洗脑。

他计划在将同学们的洗脑解除后，再去战胜江之岛盾子。

然而，现在在罪木蜜柑见到江之岛盾子的那一刻，在她将胶囊交给江之岛盾子的时候，狛枝凪斗并未绝望的事实便会被江之岛盾子发觉，他原本所想的一切计划全都将化为泡影。

但是，狛枝凪斗的心中，已经有了新的计划。

然后，他想起了第一次直面，也是唯一一次直面绝望，与那位仿佛是绝望本身的少女对峙时的情形。

那个时候，狛枝凪斗的枪口已经对准了江之岛盾子，而狛枝凪斗毫不怀疑在自己的才能之下，江之岛盾子将被直接爆头。

然而，同样拥有着幸运的才能，或者说是拥有着包含着超高校级的幸运的无穷才能的神座出流出现了，而他才是那时狛枝凪斗未能成功击杀江之岛盾子的原因。

‘但是，你这一次，会选择旁观吧。’狛枝凪斗想起了那个夜晚的神座出流，他的身体不禁稍稍蜷缩了一下，脖颈间还残存着些许的疼痛，唤醒了他曾经濒临死亡的记忆。

狛枝凪斗跟在罪木蜜柑身后，已经听见了从教室中传来的欢声笑语。罪木蜜柑推开了教室的门，狛枝凪斗深吸了一口气，跟在她的身后，站在了教室的门前。

‘只要你旁观的话，那么，我会成功。’

不知怎地，在这个时候，狛枝凪斗居然想起了日向创微微皱起眉头的苦笑。他的笑容飞快地褪色，接着在狛枝凪斗的脑海中化为了灰烬。

狛枝凪斗抬起脚，迈入了眼前这间满溢出绝望的教室。

‘那个时候，称呼我会超高校级的希望吧。’

‘日向……不，廉价的人工希望君。’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 假想了狛枝会在2.5的梦中被猫扰一脸，是因为曾经的确被猫在现实中这样粗鲁地对待过。


	17. 壹拾柒

“全国体校大赛的颁奖仪式，就定在下周。”

狛枝凪斗走入教室的时候，听到了同学们的讨论声。

“那种缺乏基本审美的比赛，奖杯也是毫无价值。”超高校级的经理人二大猫丸批判道，“他们错误的评价标准体系，真的是让俺看不惯，需要被好好纠正。”

终里赤音也毫不在意，“给那群毫无审美能力的人展现我的体操天赋，还不如去大吃一顿！”

听到这里，狛枝凪斗想起来，在休学期间，的确听到体操选手终里赤音因为做出编外体操动作而被退赛的事情。因为她是希望之峰学园所选派的拥有超高校级才能的选手，她的退赛，在当时曾经引起了轩然大波。

竞技体育项目，自然需要一套标准而刻板的统一规则，否则的话，比赛则将会失去比灵性和创新都更为重要的‘公平性’。

若是原本的二大猫丸，绝对不会说出如此有违体育精神的话，而终里赤音虽依旧会一意孤行，但是在她的内心深处，却也是大约明白这些规则的，只是她性情如此，且需向穷困的现实低头。

而此时的他们，在愉快的交流之中，已经决定了日后一定要用这些超高校级的才能，来框正世界上那些没法正确评判体操的人们，将他们的审美观与评判标准纠正过来。

完全扭曲的态度，以及已经彻底的扭曲观念。

“唯吹很清楚！唯吹也是因此最终退团的！”

……

狛枝凪斗不再关注周围的杂音，他先是给一个不是十分常用，但是却意外地记住的号码发送了一条短信，并不意外地，他得到了回复。

然后，狛枝凪斗望向了此时趴在书桌上的罪木蜜柑。她此时百无聊赖地沉浸在自己的世界之中，此时她还没有再度接触到江之岛盾子，因此无论是胶囊的事情还是狛枝凪斗的事情都没有办法传达给她，因此现在，自己还是处于安全的状态。

狛枝凪斗抿了抿唇，低下了头。

***

罪木蜜柑低头捡起掉落在地上的橡皮，紧接着，她注意到在橡皮的旁边有一个纸团。纸团的折痕并不细碎，带着过于明显的刻意，像是被故意按照某种精致的角度折叠而成的一般。

这吸引住了罪木蜜柑的注意力。

她捡起纸团，展开了它，纸团上以缭乱的深黑笔墨写着：“我每天都在看着你哦，恶心的母猪~”

纸条上的笔触极深，字句之间满渗着恶意，罪木蜜柑因此而呼吸急促了起来。

“大家都喜欢叫我母猪……但是，不会忽视我……”

会一直，一直，一直注视着我的，只有盾子大人啊！

我是被她所爱着的。

看着……盾子大人在看着我，每一天！那么……

“在哪？”

罪木蜜柑环顾四周，教室里还是一如既往的平静祥和，可爱的同学们也是乖乖地按照她所期望的方向，而为全人类的明天而努力学习着……

并没有什么不同。

然而，纸条上清楚地写着‘我在注视着你哦！’

如果这是盾子大人留下的纸条的话……她……她在期待着我找到她……

罪木蜜柑此时突然变得异常的动作，若是江之岛盾子正在使用望眼镜的话，在这一瞬间便会发觉到不对。

她今天的确也站在了对面的教学楼的顶楼，在不久前也的确在用望眼镜观察着七十七届B班学生的上课情况——

“真没想到，居然能在这里看见神座前辈呢~”

在神座出流推开通向天台的铁门的那一瞬间，江之岛盾子放下了手中的望眼镜，转身冲着突如其来的意外打招呼道。

因此，她恰巧未能看到罪木蜜柑弯下腰，捡到了一张小纸条以及之后的事情。

神座出流扫过正一手握着一只望眼镜夸张地笑着的江之岛盾子，以及站在她的身边，神色间充满了拘谨与不安的另一个‘江之岛盾子’。

战刃骸在似乎因为在这个伪装的状态被他人撞破，因此愈发有些惶恐不安，但是神座出流的视线却并未因她的任何反应而有所变化。

“无聊。”

“唉~？神座前辈真是不坦诚呢，一边说着无聊无聊的，此时人却站在这里和我说话呢~就好像XX片里的不要~不要~一样，口是心非到~”

她的声音从亲昵的甜腻变成了残忍与冷酷，“让人觉得恶心。”

神座出流瞟了她一眼，江之岛盾子冷漠而残忍的表情又变得可怜兮兮起来，“真是的，还以为这样可以惹怒神座前辈呢，结果神座前辈还是觉得无聊啊！”

她夸张地弯下腰，肢体语言丰富到了满溢而出的多此一举。

“那么……神座前辈为何要到顶楼来呢？”她的声音里的恶意仿若这世间最阴暗处的泥淖，粘稠，泛着恶臭，且渴求着鲜活生命的献祭，“明明之前那位可爱的小学姐的死亡，都没能让神座前辈皱皱眉头什么的……”

她并未提及另一个原本‘日向创’所在意的人，像是在隐晦地暗示着知道了什么一般。

神座出流却不再管她了。

他转过身子，就像从未来到此处一般，向着楼梯下走去。江之岛盾子望着他离去的背影，手指轻轻使力，紧握住望远镜的力量让在一边的战刃骸甚至担心这台望远镜在下一秒就因为承受不住重压而碎裂。

然后，江之岛盾子并未再度举起望眼镜，而是大笑了起来，她的笑声又张狂又夸张，战刃骸不知道该说些什么，因此只能站在她的身边，望着眼前让她神魂颠倒的姐妹。

“小盾子……”

“丑女，”江之岛盾子的笑声在这一刻停止了，“滚远点，你的身上臭死了，”

她一脚踢倒战刃骸，毫不留情地踩向了她的身体脆弱的位置，“说过你要好好模仿我的，你看看，丑女，你做成了什么样子！我像你这么恶心，这样一幅畏畏缩缩的样子么？”

她仅以裸眼眺望向了一直监视着的那间教室。

如果计划真的被破坏了……那将是……多么甜美的绝望啊！

但是这样的绝望根本不可能出现。

啊，这份绝望的破灭，又是如此地绝望！

饱含恶意的笑容，再度浮现在了江之岛的脸上。她仍旧享受着脚下柔软的触感以及黏糊的求饶与呻//吟，对再度举起望远镜后会看到些什么产生了一些期待。

然后，紧接着，她便为自己竟然产生了名为‘期待’的情绪，而再度陷入了更加混乱的绝望之中。


	18. 壹拾捌

当通向天台的铁门被关上的时候，大部分光线被切断，只余下一束狭长的光线从门缝中漏出，空气中细碎的浮尘在这束光线下漂浮着，旋转着，仿若无法掌控自身命运般的无奈。

骤然从明亮的地方转移到昏暗的地方，常人的眼睛多少会有些适应不良，但是这一点对拥有着全部超高校级的才能的神座出流来说，并不是问题。

他抬起头，注意到门的斜上方的角落中，反着黏贴着的相片还在因刚刚门被合起时带动的空气流动而轻轻颤动着。神座出流知道，这张相片的后面是一只红外线摄像头，而那只摄像头则属于希望之峰学园的安保系统。

只不过，江之岛盾子为了能够随意地来到这座教学楼的顶楼，早已经处理过了这只摄像头。在对应着这只摄像头的监视显示器上，只会显示着昏暗的通向天台的楼梯，以及紧闭着的铁门。

希望之峰学园虽然装有很多安保摄像头，但是这里现在还只是安全的学园，也未被改造成适合自相残杀的场所，因此摄像头并未彻底覆盖校园的每个角落。

对拥有着超高校级的超分析力的江之岛盾子，和拥有着超高校级的军人才能的战刃骸来说，要避开这栋教学楼里全部的摄像头来到天台根本毫无难度，甚至说，对拥有像是超高校级的侦查员，超高校级的间谍这样的才能的人来说，这种密度的安保摄像头也都根本是形同虚设的存在。

因此，这个地方特别针对摄像头的处理，其实毫无意义。

与其说是为了方便行动而进行的处理，不如说是怀着恶意，等待着有人发现异常的钓饵。

在分析出江之岛盾子的目的后，原本稍稍引起神座出流注意的谜团，又变成了一个无聊的存在。

自然地走在各个摄像头的死角之间，神座出流顺着楼梯，一路向下。

“不管如何……轻音团的解散……虽说是遗憾，可能对她，嗯，就是那位学姐来说，反而是件好事吧。”是少女有一些苦恼的轻柔的声音。

“哎，哎？舞园同学为什么这样说？我的妹妹可是那个轻音团的究极粉丝呢！”少年的声音有一些慌张，因为过于年轻的年纪，还带着一丝难以辨认的中性。

超高校级的钢琴家，超高校级的轻音，超高校级的……这些才能，神座出流全都拥有，因此，在听到少年的声音的同时，依靠超高校级的听力，他便得出了对方的声线，与狛枝凪斗有着高达99%以上的相似度的结论。

只不过……根本是两种完全不同的说话方式，因此听起来却不会立刻产生这是相同声线的感觉。毕竟，作为‘人’这个个体，狛枝凪斗与这个少年根本是相差巨大的两个独立的个体。

少女噗嗤一声笑了，她的声音清脆却又柔软，光是只听到声音，便会让听众产生这样的嗓子天生便是用来歌唱的错觉，“上一次，苗木君还和我说你们的妹妹最喜欢的是我的组合，现在就是轻音团的究极粉丝啦，”

神座出流走下楼梯，在转角处与并排而行的少年少女擦肩而过。

另一个……超高校级的幸运。

因为某个原因，日向创对名为‘超高校级的幸运’的才能投注了相当程度的注意，更何况，与国民偶像过近的距离也给这位七十八届的幸运带来了大量的关注。

或许有很多人觉得‘幸运’只是恰巧抽签抽中的偶然，根本就不能算作一个才能，而且，就算幸运是一种才能的话，那么也只有七十七届的狛枝前辈像是真正抽签选出的幸运，怎么看都很平凡的苗木诚根本就是毫无才能的普通人。

拥有着全部超高校级的才能的神座出流，却清楚事实并非如此。而那份事实，让他匀速前进的步伐，稍稍变得缓慢了些。

“和关系和睦的我们团并不相同，那个解散的轻音团，怎么说呢，曾经合作过，”舞园沙耶香对于具体应该怎么描述，稍稍有些苦恼，“感觉……明明都是同样重要的团员，她们却太过看重澪田学姐……而或许是因为于沉重的重视，澪田学姐明明有着自己的创意与音乐追求，却完全妥协于了整个团队……感觉她一直都被动地服从着团队的安排和其他团员的希冀，她的退团……倒像是一次追求本愿的反抗呢。”

“哎……哎？原来是这样么？”

“入学前我也见过学姐，那时候……总之，入学后我就去找过了澪田学姐，看到她充满活力，完全调整过来的样子，真是太好啦……”

少年与少女的声音渐渐远去，神座出流并未停留，而是继续向下。

***

桑田怜恩走进教学楼的时候，恰巧与一个面无表情的长发男生擦肩而过。

拥有超高校级的才能的人多少是有些不同的。桑田自己的班上也有发型打扮奇特的学生，因此，在外界看来十分异常的打扮，在希望之峰学园中，却并不算十分奇特。

他完全没有将偶遇的不认识的长发男学生放在心上，一边想着那位漂亮的同班女同学，一边走入了教学楼之中。

***

罪木蜜柑的视线最终投向了窗外。B班的教室并非在顶楼的那一层，也不在第一层，因此，只要抬头向上看，因为教学楼之间拉开的距离以及角度，是能够看见部分对面教学楼顶楼的情形的。

然后，罪木蜜柑隐约看见了教学楼上有一个人。

她看不真切，但是，那个人形头顶张开的橙色，让她隐约模糊地与深深印刻在心中的那人的形象重合了起来。

是……盾子大人！

狛枝凪斗一直都在看着罪木蜜柑，看着她从捡起纸条后，便开始四处张望。

而此时，他终于等到了罪木蜜柑将全部注意力都投向窗外的那一刻。

她看到了盾子。

狛枝凪斗知道自己一定被此时正站在讲台上的雪染千纱格外注意着。虽然可以利用她转身时候的短暂空隙编辑短信以及写出小纸条，但是如果频繁的向窗外望去的话，一定会引起她的注意。

但是利用罪木蜜柑便可以了。

她总是恍恍惚惚的，又是被深度洗脑过的绝望，雪染千纱不会特别关注她。

而当罪木蜜柑将注意力完全放在窗外的时候……那个时候，江之岛盾子一定就站在对面教学楼的顶端！

“雪染老师，我要去一下卫生间。”狛枝凪斗捂着肚子站起身举手道，接着像是实在太过不适一般，还未等雪染千纱说出第二句话，便冲出了教室。

这个行为太过可疑，毫无疑问，在狛枝凪斗离开教室的那一瞬间，他伪装成绝望的事实便已经彻底暴露。

但是，此时伪装与否，对狛枝凪斗来说，已经不重要了。

他拿出早先在教室里便叠好的千纸鹤，用早上捡到的打火机点燃了它，然后，向着对面教室的墙角，狛枝凪斗抛出了燃烧着的千纸鹤。

他并未继续看向千纸鹤的落脚点，而是转身拼尽全力地向着楼下跑去。


	19. 壹拾玖

“狛枝同学！”雪染千纱从教室里走了出来，只看到狛枝凪斗消失在楼梯转角的身影。她抿了抿嘴，体贴的笑容从脸上褪去，紧接着，她追了出去。

超高校级的女仆，与罹患脑癌，身体虚弱，腿部又受了伤的狛枝凪斗相比，无论是速度还是耐久都要优异太多。如果不出意外的话，当狛枝凪斗到达教学楼一楼的时候，他就将被雪染千纱追上。

前提是，雪染千纱必须也不间断地追击。

“雪染？怎么在楼梯上奔跑？”正当雪染千纱从三楼的楼梯转向二楼的时候，七十七届B班真正的班主任黄樱公一举着一杯咖啡，也正巧走到了楼梯口。若不是雪染千纱猛然停下，他们已经撞在了一起。

所幸雪染千纱的反应很快，那杯咖啡才没有洒在二人的衣服上。但是雪染千纱如此冒失的行为，还是让黄樱公一稍稍挑了挑眉头。

“当了老师，还是需要稳重些的，雪染。”说到此处，他不禁想起了雪染千纱向来爱护学生又元气满满了样子，因此并未生疑，正常差点被人撞上所产生的小小不耐，也随之平息了。

“你知道的，我的班上……那个学生，身体不太好啦。”雪染千纱和平日里也并无任何不同。她的视线不由地飘向走道窗外，注意到狛枝凪斗此时正在从这座教学楼奔跑向对面的那一栋。

“我要去医务室看看他。”雪染千纱收回了目光，缓声说道。

“关心学生是好事，但是也不要太过急躁，”黄樱公一最终劝道。他每个下午这个时间点都习惯到固定的咖啡店买上一杯咖啡，而此时，他更乐意回到办公室里舒舒服服地享受美好的下午茶。

黄樱公一的这个习惯，雪染千纱平时并未真正注意到。但是在刚刚差点撞到他的现在，只要稍稍进行回忆，便能够发觉他喝下午茶的习惯。

“狛枝同学……真是个不听话的坏孩子呢。”在黄樱公一的背后，雪染千纱眯起眼睛喃喃自语道，“而坏学生，则需要优秀的老师好好地进行再教育……”

***

以试卷纸为材料制作的千纸鹤在空中顺着风向下滑行。它被浸染上了还带着点殷红的残存的医用酒精，火苗凭借此并未彻底被风吹灭。

最终，千纸鹤落到了对面教学楼的墙角边。此时，千纸鹤已经只剩下残存的一点点部位了，而火苗也变得越来越暗淡。

千纸鹤掉落的位置附近，恰巧有一些掉落了一些时日的落叶。这些叶子的颜色已经彻底失去了生命的色泽，变得枯黄，叶子本身也失去了全部的水分，稍稍的踩踏与碾压便会让他们碎裂成渣。

而火苗就这样落到了落叶之上。

饱含着丰富汁液的鲜活植物并不会轻易地被这样微弱的火苗点燃，但是，这堆落叶的旁边，却是一截被从教室中拉扯出来的破损的窗帘。窗帘的下端浸透上了相当数量的医用酒精。它们虽然已经挥发了些，但是余下的量，还是让火苗迅速地扩大，顺着窗帘的底端一路向上燃烧，接着，火苗蹿到了窗帘边的书桌上，那些散落的试卷之上。

希望之峰学园里，拥有着整个世界最丰富的资源。它的任何明面上的财产与设施，都有着大量财团和国家的投资资助。因此，希望之峰学园的教学楼配备着目前最有效最尖端的防火设施。

可是，在火苗逐渐扩大的过程中，没有任何防火设施运作起来。

当然不会有任何防火设施会起到作用。

狛枝凪斗在走入教学楼前，看到逐渐扩大的火苗的同时，不禁笑了。

因为，人工希望已经拆除了它们。

狛枝凪斗毫不怀疑自己的计划会成功。即时扔出一只点燃的千纸鹤，点燃对面整栋大楼这件事听起来有多么地匪夷所思——

狛枝凪斗从不怀疑自己的才能，他了解着，憎恶着却也信任着自己那仿若神迹降临般的超高校级的幸运。

越是足够糟糕的不幸，才越能带来幸运，而越是糟糕与惨重的绝望以及困境，才能成为获得美好希望的垫脚石……

即时我的生命毫无价值，只是渣滓宛如尘埃般的存在……

狛枝凪斗想道，即便如此，对我来说，死亡也是很糟糕的事情呢……而且，死亡会很疼吧。

狛枝凪斗的大腿外侧的伤口，随着跑动恶化了，伤口的周围又被酒精刺激着，此时正一抽一抽地疼着。

脖子也是。

因奔跑而急促喘息的喉咙也是。

狛枝凪斗讨厌疼痛，他并不擅于忍耐它们。

但是，此时，狛枝凪斗却觉得计划中的死亡，以及此时身体所经受的一切疼痛，竟然……

如此地甜美。


	20. 贰拾

“桑田同学找我什么事？”苗木诚喘了两口气，他的书包还没来得及放在教室之中，就被桑田怜恩一路拉到了顶楼的男卫生间之中。

顶楼的教室都空着，并没有真正投入使用。也因此，顶楼的卫生间也处于半废弃状态，平常根本不会有人来。

把人拉到这里……怎么看都好像是有必须要避开他人悄悄沟通的事情要说。

桑田怜恩盯着苗木诚。

最初的时候，见到这个名为‘超高校级的幸运’，只是被以抽签的方式选出来的同学的时候，他是不屑一顾的。也因此，对待苗木诚，桑田怜恩最初并没有很好的观感。

传说中那位真正能够体现出‘幸运’这项才能的前辈，不也被休学了好长时间么？

如果是真正的幸运，又怎么会被休学？毕竟，虽然校方有意隐藏，那休学的理由早已传得沸沸扬扬。

说到底抽签这种东西，只不过是几率与偶然相碰撞而产生的巧合罢了。而且，更多的时候，甚至连巧合都算不上——很多大热的游戏，比如《乖离性百万亚X王》之类，往往氪金之后几率都会发生谜之up。

但是……

苗木诚这家伙，不讨人厌，他甚至是讨人喜欢的。桑田怜恩这样想着，原本已经预备好的恶毒的语言，又被吞了回去。

“桑田同学？”苗木诚又问了一句，他有些为难地皱了皱眉头，简直像是感觉到了桑田怜恩的踌躇，而为他为难了一般。

“你喜欢舞园吧？”桑田怜恩直接问出了口。

“啊啊啊啊咧？”苗木诚的脸以极快的速度，变成了肉眼可以轻易判断出的与刚刚迥然不同的绯红色。

“桑，桑田同学！”

苗木诚没有反驳，他一直都关注着自己的那位初中同学。能够和她一起升入同一所高中，苗木诚一直都觉得，实在是太好了。

自己明明一直都遇到各种各样在旁人眼中看来十分不幸的事情，最后却顶着幸运名字进入了希望之峰学园，而这个事实，让苗木诚偶尔会突发奇想，觉得自己说不定真的是‘幸运’的。

对舞园……喜欢……当然是喜欢着的，一直。甚至还有好多次，苗木诚假借了自己妹妹的名字，参加了fanclub也购买了相当数量的周边。

苗木却没能立即回答桑田的疑问。

在面对如此直接而微妙的问题时，苗木诚没有立刻回答。

桑田怜恩也无需等待苗木的回答。作为花丛老手的他，见了苗木现在的样子，也已经知道了答案。

“那么，我可以告诉你，小苗木，我喜欢舞园同学，和之前遇到的每一个女生相比，舞园的脸蛋也好，才能也好，歌声也好，都要更合我的心意，我喜欢她。看在你还是个不错的家伙的份上，小苗木，我可以给你一个和我一起竞争的机会——”

“舞园，舞园又不是只有脸蛋，才能与歌声的！桑田君，而且，竞争什么的，你说出来，不是在，不是在——”

侮辱舞园同学，也在侮辱你的‘喜欢’么？

苗木诚猛吸一口气，意识到自己有些失态了，即使不认可桑田同学的恋爱观，若是真的口出恶语，那么过分的就是自己了。幸好，苗木向来温吞的个性让他从未真的说过如此尖刻的话，因此，他稍稍停顿了一两秒，重新组织了语言。

“这样的说法，桑田君，不够尊重舞园同学，也不够尊重你自己，希望你能收回。”

桑田怜恩盯着苗木诚，最后嗤笑了两声，“温吞，小苗木，你这话听起来，真不像个男人。”

废弃的顶楼男卫生间中，氛围一下子变得剑拔弩张起来。

***

教学楼中有大量木质的书桌书椅，纸质的课本试卷，它们都极易燃烧。

底层的火势开始有些苗头的时候，虽有学生发现了火苗，但是因为防火设施以及灭火设施全部都失灵，等到真正取来灭火器的时候，火势已经四散到了无法安全地使用灭火器灭除的地步。

此时，最优先的便是让全部学生撤离出教学楼。因此，差不多在发现着火后，整栋教学楼的广播就响了起来，敦促着学生们在教职工的带领下迅速而有序地撤离教学楼。

这幢教学楼主要用来进行一些音乐相关的课程的教学。为了提高教学质量，不要说楼层之间了，就连相邻的教室的隔音效果都做的相当好。因此，这间教学楼的广播是从一楼一直安置到了顶楼的无线广播，底层的着火不会干扰到上面楼层的广播播放，定期会有人对教学楼中的各个设备进行检测，甚至这座教学楼里的广播是否正在运行，也都能在警备处被监控到。

此时，警备处的广播设施显示这些广播器材都处于正常运行之中，但是，实际上——

废弃的顶楼那一层，以及靠近天台那边的广播，都已经根本发不出任何声音了。

无论是正在顶楼的男卫生间进行男生间的交流的桑田怜恩与苗木诚，还是站在天台之上的江之岛盾子与战刃骸，都根本没有听到广播。

江之岛盾子在意识到自己竟然在期待着什么的同时，就失去了继续拖延的兴致。

她举起了望远镜，望向了远处的七十七届B班的教室，而那里，罪木蜜柑正全神贯注地望向了这边。

通过望远镜，江之岛盾子可以看见罪木蜜柑脸上的潮红，过于激动的喘息，以及有些失去焦点的视线——

也是，这样的距离，望向远处的话，根本只能看清一个模糊的影子。陷入了绝望的罪木蜜柑会望向这边，只有可能是有人告诉了她一些事情。

“小盾子，不好了，下面好像，好像有些不太对！”

“安静，丑女，又吵又臭的。”她一脚踢倒刚刚又再度站起来的战刃骸，即使隔着鞋子，脚尖也能感觉到猛击到柔软肉体的快感，因此江之岛盾子不耐地又踩上了对方。

将自己在楼顶的事情告诉罪木蜜柑，根本没有什么特别的价值。只是这样的话，可以避开雪染千纱的观察，更快地通过罪木蜜柑的反应确认自己是不是在楼顶而已。

江之岛盾子将望眼镜的方向转向了下方，她看见了在楼下逐渐聚集的，从这栋教学楼逃出的学生，以及在逐渐扩大的火势。

刚刚出现的神座出流……也是，能做到这种地步，只有你了呢，前辈。

江之岛盾子快乐的笑了，“是啊，如果是前辈你做的事情暴露的话，在他看来，隐藏与否都没有意义了，因为只要稍稍分析，便能知道没有他的帮助前辈你根本不可能做到这种程度呢~”

她像是在喃喃自语，声音却根本算不上小。

“哈~小盾子，哈~”战刃骸的声音充满了肮脏的快乐，她一边喘息着，一边有些焦急地问道，“你，你是指神座出流？前辈……‘前辈’~嗯~唔~‘前辈’是指谁…狛枝凪斗？如果他……啊~如果他，神座出流站在我们对立面……”

“安静哦。”江之岛盾子对着着战刃骸此时伪装成自己面容的那张脸，直接踩了下去。

战刃骸发出了一声像是惨叫又像是享受的声音，但是，她却没有往常那般，听话的闭上嘴，“可是，着火了小盾子……”

难得的，江之岛盾子回应了她，但是却根本没有回答她的问题。

“什么都不需要做，”她弯曲的眼中满是享受的笑意，她伸手遥遥指向远方，七十七届B班的那间教室，“他们会做该做的事的。”

“他们，会将漏网之鱼，一起拖入最美好的绝望之中~”


	21. 贰拾壹

“同学，没听到广播么，着火了！”

“着火了，快下楼，你的方向反了！”

狛枝凪斗逆着有序向下撤离的人群，无视了一切好心的提醒，他只以沉默回应他们，继续向上。

在这种万分焦急的状况下，好心提醒一两句已经是最多的极限了，更何况广播一直都在反复播放着，不可能还有人不清楚此时的状态，因此，即使这种时候出现与所有人前行的方向都相悖的异端，也没有人会格外去关注他。

大家都想活命，比起不认识的陌生人，大家都更加在乎自己的生命。

因此，当狛枝凪斗终于到达三楼的时候，这一层已经没有人了。

他笑了笑，眼中流露出几分茫然的怀念，接着从自己爬上来的楼梯离开，走向了在这一层的西边的那个楼梯。

在他差不多走到了西边楼梯的地方的时候，毫不意外地，狛枝凪斗听到了砰的一声巨响。他加快脚步，小跑着跑向了三楼与四楼楼梯间的平台，而在那声巨响之后，又反复传来了几声小得多但是连续而又密集的爆炸声。

三楼左边楼梯口的教室，是忌村静子的实验室。

狛枝凪斗和忌村学姐的关系并不十分差。学姐是个十分容易妥协的人，无论开始是如何强烈而认知的拒绝，只要多多拜托，多多恳求，她多半都会答应的。

和第一次接纳了自己的同班同学一样，学姐在自己靠近的时候，并未远离。

狛枝凪斗想起了自己休学之后，曾经远远地见过一次忌村学姐。学姐和只是被退学的狛枝凪斗不同，她，她的好友，以及她的好友的恋人都被希望之峰学园所退学了。狛枝凪斗看到她的时候，她似乎正在与自己最好的朋友吵架。

狛枝凪斗目睹了她们从争吵，互相对骂，到彻底绝交。

狛枝凪斗没有上前去打招呼，学姐因何退学……他知道的。

她终将会向来到希望之峰学园之前的那些人一样，看见自己，露出厌恶，惊惧，反感，恶心的表情，然后远远避开。

随着一连串的爆炸声后，火势已经窜上了三层。忌村静子的实验室里有着各种各样的试剂，狛枝凪斗虽然不知道有哪些，但是他见过里面被棕色的瓶子贮藏着的一排排的药剂，大约是可以猜出，里面一定有受热便会爆炸的试剂。如果没有，那么那些药剂混合在一起被加热，大概还是会引起爆炸的。

在这种情况下，紧靠着忌村静子的实验室的东边楼梯，不可能还能继续被使用。

而在爆炸之后……

“范围真大呀，爆炸。”狛枝凪斗有些感叹到，喃喃自语间听不出任何情绪。此时，西边的楼梯虽并未因为易燃易爆品的燃烧爆炸而受到波及，但是，紧靠着楼梯内侧的教室却已经受到了波及。楼梯的一侧的墙壁裂了开来，顶端有碎石落下，摇摇欲坠。

狛枝凪斗拿出自己的手机，此时，在备忘录中，他早已经编辑好了一条十分详细地写明了一切事情的短信。

他快速地点开聊天软件，输入了雪染千纱的社交账号。

狛枝凪斗还未来得及输入密码，但是他注意到，雪染千纱的头像变了。

雪染千纱原本的头像，像是她从自己的毕业照中截出的一样，隐约能看见她的身边还有两位同学。

但是，她现在换了头像。

雪染千纱现在的头像，是一张合照。

狛枝凪斗愣了愣，输入了密码，登录上了雪染千纱的账号，却没有立刻将复制好的信息发送给宗方京助。

他点开了雪染千纱的头像。

那是七十七届B班的全员合照。

照片上，每个人都幸福快乐的笑着，包括头像的主人雪染千纱，站在角落里的狛枝凪斗自己，以及……最中间的，曾经的希望，七海千秋。

这是……多么幸福的……在一切发生的后，又显得多么糟糕的绝望啊……

在这一刻，狛枝凪斗没有办法立刻将视线从照片上移开。

“果然是你呢，前辈。”紧接着，狛枝凪斗听到了江之岛盾子的声音从上方传来，与之相伴的，是她不慌不忙，带着几分从容的步伐的声音。

太好了。

狛枝凪斗在心底对自己说道。果然，这个女人如同自己所期待的那样，根本没有逃离出去。

“是我哦，后辈。”狛枝凪斗回以了问候。

“狛枝同学，突然冲入着火的教室，这让老师相当，相当，相当的担心啊。”

狛枝凪斗向下望去，在三层楼梯的拐角处，见到了声音的主人。雪染千纱此时正站在那里，火苗离她已经不远了，她身上的衣服甚至已经出现了几处被烧焦的痕迹，她的脸上此时不复往日的干净甜美，被脏物与黑烟熏染成了焦炭的色彩。

不是磨蹭……与怀念无价值的事物的时间。狛枝凪斗这样想着，点向自己的手机屏幕的手指，却有一丝的颤抖。

他没有全班的合照。

照片洗出来前，他就休学了。

然后，他想起来，那位无才能者的照片，自己也根本……没有呢。

但是，这样的念头已经不会再让狛枝凪斗耽搁任何时间了。

很坚定的，狛枝凪斗将界面切换成了聊天的界面，然后，将信息粘贴，点出了发送。

与之同时，他轻轻地踢动脚边的小石头，他知道这只小石头会带来他所期待的结局。

胃部却在此刻突然翻起了恶心。过于浓郁的海鲜的味道从胃部一直泛到了口腔，混合着令人作呕的来自胃部的酸臭味，狛枝凪斗在这一瞬间，感觉到了一阵天旋地转的晕眩感。

早上的粥……有问题。

狛枝凪斗摔倒在了地上，他的手机从他的手上甩出，屏幕恰巧正对着狛枝凪斗。

石子如同狛枝凪斗所期待的那样，一路向下，碰撞上了一旁摇摇欲坠的墙壁。只是……因为最后狛枝脱离倒下的原因，它所引起的连锁反应并未如同狛枝凪斗原本期待的那样，将楼梯完全堵地严死，但是，也的确堵住了。

“……没事吧，雪染？”他听到不远处雪染千纱的手机中传出了陌生的男性的声音。

“我的学生还在着火的大楼里，怎么办，宗方……”雪染千纱在哭，但是，紧接着，她的声线染上了喜悦，“太好了，宗方，我找到他了！”

雪染千纱挂掉了电话。

狛枝凪斗看到了自己的信息在还未被对方阅读的状态，被撤回了。

然后，他的视线逐渐被黑暗所吞没。

狛枝凪斗最后听到的，是雪染千纱逐渐靠近的脚步声，以及——

“家政妇都看见了哦~”

雪染千纱最后的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 家政妇都看见了，似乎是一个梗  
> 不去看照片，不去多浪费那十几秒的话，结果或许会不同。


	22. 贰拾贰

雪染千纱那头挂断电话后，宗方京助注意到，自己的社交软件收到了一条被撤回的信息，发信人是雪染千纱，似乎是在电话接通差不多的时间发送来，随后又被撤销了。

过于接近的时间，让他产生了一种微妙的违和感。

【？】

他发送了一个问号过去。

【刚刚太紧急，给宗方你打电话前，不小心碰到了语音键，好像发出了一堆杂音，所以我就撤回了。】

像是知道自己在问些什么似的，宗方京助得到了雪染千纱的回复。

有一些……微妙的违和感。

但是，还不待宗方京助继续思考，他接到了逆藏十三的电话——

学校的教学楼着火了，而雪染千纱推开了在楼下组织撤离出来的学生的警备部，冲向了教学楼，她说，自己还有学生在楼上，要去救他。

逆藏十三的话虽然夹着浓浓的急迫感，但在微妙的地方，却有一些吞吞吐吐。

如果是平常的话，无论是先前雪染千纱的反常，还是逆藏十三在电话中的违和，宗方京助都未必不会注意到。

但是，当他知道雪染千纱冲入了着火的教学楼的时候——

宗方京助，失去了冷静。

***

“得把狛枝同学救出火海呢。”一边这样说着，雪染千纱将已经昏迷过去的狛枝凪斗背到了身上。

似乎之前也曾经这样背过狛枝凪斗的样子，雪染千纱忽而想到。

“怎么了，雪染老师？”江之岛盾子俯下身子，对着在自己下面几层台阶的雪染千纱甜蜜地笑了，像是注意到了她此时短暂的迟疑一般，“那个爱笑的你，还在么？”

“我一直都在笑呀，盾子，”雪染千纱笑了，“只不过，向下的路已经都堵死了，火也已经快要烧上来了，要向上躲一躲。”

就像是佐证着雪染千纱的话一般，火苗从楼梯间被堵住的缝隙蹿了上来，顺着楼梯的副手，继续蔓延向上。

“啊，什么都没能完成，计划全部失败，就在这里被烧死……也是很棒的绝望，不是么？”江之岛先是用拖长的咏叹调，像是唱诗般叹道，接着语气忽而转为了平淡，显得兴趣缺缺起来，“不过雪染老师你在这里。”

“那当然了，我在这里的话，亲爱的京助，一定会来救我的，”雪染千纱宛如初次陷入疯狂爱恋中的少女一般，神情恍惚而陶醉。

“但是，雪染老师，拆除了高层的灭火器，阻碍了自动喷淋灭火系统的人，我知道的哦，如果是他的话，防火设施再运行的可能性很小。而在狛枝前辈的才能之下，”她像是又找到了乐趣了一般，舌头兴奋地打着颤，“火势会越来越大，在救援到来前，”

江之岛盾子的眼中闪着明亮的光，似乎未料到此时的局面的事实，反而让她真正地快乐了起来。

听到了江之岛盾子带着暗示的回答，雪染千纱的声音变得更加轻快了起来，“如果我在这里死去的话，不是更好么？京助会永远记住是他来不及来救援我，我才会大火烧死的……我会在他的心中成为最美好的记忆以及最浓烈的阴影，心爱的京助，一定能体会到和我此时所感觉到的一样美好的绝望……”

然后——本应该已经被破坏的自动喷淋灭火系统，运作了起来。

桑田怜恩背着像是被什么重物砸晕，额头青紫了一大块，全身彻底湿透，胳膊上还在流着血的苗木诚跑出了卫生间，他此时只想着赶快将苗木送到医务室去。桑田怜恩只不过是推了苗木一下，拉过他的背包然后甩开……

桑田注意到书包撞上了顶部的灭火设施，而卡在上面的什么东西砸了下来，苗木诚当场便被砸晕了。而紧接着，灭火设施洒下了巨量的水，像是先前被堵塞着，因为碰撞而重新开始运作了一般。正在下方的苗木诚，立刻在昏迷状态下被彻底浸透了。

这哪里是‘幸运’，简直是超级不幸好么！

而当桑田怜恩背着昏迷而全身湿透的惨兮兮的苗木诚跑出厕所的时候，他才意识到，事情大条了。

***

教学楼中的水源其实已经被切断了，但是高层的灭火系统连接着单独的水箱。依靠着突然运作的自动喷淋系统，火势稍稍得到了些许的遏制，争取到的时间让救援队终于在大楼彻底被烧毁前赶到了。

在事后的调查中，没有发现任何人为的痕迹，因此，希望之峰学园将提供防火设施的公司告上了法庭，被聚集着整个世界上最顶端的精英的希望之峰学园所质疑，还不到半天，制造并提供了防火设备的公司便已经接到了无数退单，公司的股票价格一路下跌，似乎倒闭的命运也将是不久的未来了。

***

“又是江之岛盾子？”

宗方京助在安慰过才从火灾中活下来的雪染千纱后，注意到了幸存者的名字。

他想了想，与尖端科研器材的供应商，接通了电话。

***

狛枝凪斗的视线，永远只注视着希望，充满爱意的。

但是，视线所及之处，是憧憬之所在，却并非是狛枝凪斗真正停留的地方。

——前辈，你爱着希望，爱到了绝望哦~——

——才能，根本不是一切！——

——你的幸运到底算什么才能！这个明明是——

闭嘴。

狛枝凪斗想着，他根本不想听到否认他的追求，否认他的认知，否认他的才能的任何话语。

狛枝凪斗觉得自己似乎是清醒着的，而这份清醒却又告诉他自己其实还处于行动不能的昏迷之中。

但是，脑海中嘈杂的声音并未因他的意愿而消失，反而愈发纷乱地响了起来。

那个让他所痛恨的女人，那个已经死亡的垫脚石，以及——

那个已经不存在的家伙。

进入希望之峰学园，让狛枝凪斗第一次接触到了仿佛是希望一般的幻影。

大家，都是拥有着闪亮的才能的存在啊！拥有那样美好的才能的大家，在照耀着无用的自己。

因此，在战胜绝望，追逐希望之中，狛枝凪斗将拯救给了他美好梦想的同班同学当成了战胜绝望的一部分。

因为拥有了这份羁绊，狛枝凪斗感受到了从父母死亡后，久违的……与人交流的感觉。

但是，这一次的‘希望’，如同狛枝凪斗在人生中遇到的每一次仿佛是希望的幻影一般，稍稍触碰便破碎了，这些希望的幻影背后，全部都是比遇到希望之前，还要更加糟糕，更加恶劣的事实。

大家，没有人是快乐着的。为了妹妹杀人复仇的黑帮，失去朋友再也无法拍出美好画面的摄影家，被退团的轻音，犯规退赛的体操选手，远离国家的王女，因身形变化而失去大量粉丝的舞蹈家……

明明，大家都拥有着最闪亮的才能，可是他们的才能，没有给任何人照亮通往希望与幸福的未来。

深爱着才能，却又诅咒般地，因才能而痛楚着……

***

江之岛盾子望着床上昏迷着的人，此时对方的眉头微微蹙起，似乎在昏睡中并不舒适的样子。

“神座前辈不可能有失误呢~”

她说话的声音很小，不知是对依旧躺在床上的人说话，还是在对自己低声絮语。

她知道狛枝凪斗会受到很好的‘照料’，而他的消失不会引起任何人的注意，毕竟，前辈之中，有一位超高校级的欺诈师。

江之岛盾子离开了这间昏暗的，与其说是病房，不如说是牢笼的房间。

“拜前辈你所赐，‘幸运’，可不能被看轻啊。”江之岛盾子在心中，将那与自己一同困在教学楼里的两个同班同学中的一个，标上了着重符号。

而另一个只不过是草包，不足为奇。

这样想着，江之岛盾子感觉到手机发出了轻微的震动。

“啊，是亲爱的夜助……”

这一刻，江之岛盾子的声音，听起来甚至像是在哭泣一般。

“小盾子，你怎么了？”站在门外战刃骸听见才从房间里出来的江之岛盾子的声音，不禁有些担忧地问道。

“丑女，”江之岛盾子依旧是像平常一般辱骂着战刃骸，可是此时她说话的语气容，却没有带着任何情绪，“我教给你的事情，如果敢出错……”

“怎么会，小盾子叫我去做的事情，我一定会拼命做的，一定不会再出现纰漏，我会乖乖按照小盾子的剧本来的……”

江之岛盾子没有将注意力投向战刃骸，她的视线，完全被刚刚收到的信息，以及发信人的名字所吸引了。

【能到我的研究室来一趟么，有事想要和你谈谈。】

江之岛盾子的脸上，被疯狂的笑意所覆盖，而那笑容之下，却隐隐有些痛楚……

然后那些痛楚变成了全然的快乐。

【好的，夜助君。】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面是接zero的时间线


	23. 贰拾叁

狛枝凪斗觉得自己昏迷了很久。

恍惚间，他似乎醒来过。

“日向君——”

他记得自己似乎看到过什么，然后这样子呼唤出过所见之物的名字，但是在再度陷入清醒的昏迷之中，大脑潜意识中的分析告诉他，那不可能。

日向创已经不存在在世界上了，哪里也没有。现在残存着占据着日向创残存的躯壳的存在，只是令人作呕的，名为人工希望的绝望的帮凶。

狛枝凪斗的眼皮不由自主地更加紧闭了些，过于明亮的强光即使隔着薄薄的眼皮，却还是带来了刺眼的感觉。

自己是躺着的，脖颈，胸部，腰部，大腿的上半部，小腿的中部，以及两边胳膊的上下臂，以及手腕，脚踝……都有被细长的某种东西压迫的感觉。

手腕，脚踝脖颈是裸//露地接触着它们，因此狛枝凪斗大概猜测，它们应该是金属制作的拘束装置。

立刻地，狛枝凪斗克制住了自己眼部的动作，并尽力放缓自己的呼吸。

他刚刚清醒了过来。

因为刚刚清醒的原因，基本而正常的生理反应根本无法控制，因此事后的补救也无济于事。

“前辈，装睡的人与真正熟睡的人，呼吸的幅度与频率是截然不同的哟~”

狛枝凪斗听到了那个其实算不上熟悉的，绝望的声音，他因此睁开了眼睛。

“晚上好，后辈。” 

随着开口说话，狛枝凪斗的喉结不可避免地上下移动了起来，而这让他感觉到了稍稍地压迫感，固定住他的脖子的金属拘束装置虽说不至于压迫到呼吸，但是显然真正开口说话的时候，便有些太紧了。

接着狛枝凪斗听到了轻轻地滋滋的声音，脖颈上的拘束装置很明显地放松了些。

“这样舒服些了么，狛枝前辈？”

真是讽刺的问句。

“好多了，后辈。”

因为脖子被金属的横条固定在了床板之上，狛枝凪斗没有办法抬头看向正前方传来江之岛盾子的声音的方向。但是放松后的拘束装置有了足够自由转动脖子的空间。

狛枝凪斗望向左右，发现除去自己头顶的日光灯，此时自己的周围还有两三架被搬运过来的强光灯。现在随着自己的清醒，雪染千纱与江之岛盾子正在分别将它们熄灭。

她的声音明明……是来自正前方？

“抱歉，前辈，刚刚忘了说明，现在还没到晚上呢~”

狛枝凪斗听到了轻轻的两声拍手声，这恐怕是什么信号或是示意，因为在听到这两声响声后，那个已经关掉了多余的强光灯的江之岛走近了过来，她站在了狛枝凪斗所躺着的地方的旁边，接着她俯下身子，过低的领口让她那对白皙而细腻部分过多地裸//露了出来，过近地压迫了过来，狛枝凪斗甚至怀疑对方能够感觉到自己呼出的热息。

而这让人反胃。

紧接着，在努力克制住生理上的反感后，狛枝凪斗注意到了它们的大小。

稍微……有些不太对。但是紧接着狛枝凪斗获得了答案。

这个‘江之岛盾子’似乎是按动了床板的另一边底部的某个按钮，床板开始从中间折叠了起来，狛枝凪斗的身体也随着拘束着他的床板而坐立了起来。

江之岛盾子果然就在自己的正前方。她此时侧着坐在像是吧台椅的高高的圆形椅子上，她穿的衣服较之以往在风格上显得要庄重一些，然而她穿衣服的方式还是一如既往地糟糕，而此时仅坐在圆凳前端的姿势，让她本就被裁减到了极短的校服短裙显得更加清凉起来。

她的长发放了下来，难得的，没有扎成那对夸张的辫子。

“前辈在看哪里呢，真是……让人不好意思啊~”江之岛盾子娇羞地双手捧住了脸颊，声音也变地又软又甜。

这样说话的同时，她转过了身来，双腿也随意地摆动着，这样的动作让她本就已经不剩下什么布料的短裙裙摆轻飘飘地摆动起来，狛枝凪斗从她刻意张开的双腿之间看见了底裤。

因此他下意识地移开了眼睛。

“该不会……前辈害羞了？真是纯情啊，明明是看了喜欢的班长大人被处刑的视频后就一直默默潜伏着，最后打算放火烧掉整栋教学楼来杀掉我的狛枝前辈，这样的前辈居然会看着计划杀死的可怜的女孩脸红？狛枝前辈，这样的纯情很没有意思哦。”

“真是抱歉呢，江之岛后辈，恕我不太能够认同暴露癖。”

他转头看向了右边的另一个江之岛盾子，注意到她的脸上泛着不太正常的红晕，而这让狛枝凪斗想起了罪木蜜柑。

罪木蜜柑平日的表现让狛枝凪斗确信，她恐怕已经被反复洗脑过多次了。

狛枝凪斗不知道这些洗脑视频的持续生效时间是多长，但是从七海……不，从垫脚石死亡后，每一天雪染千纱都会带着全班同学一同‘复习’那一天发生的事情。据此，狛枝凪斗确信这个洗脑视频并不是仅观看一次就能永远生效的。

被江之岛盾子拖入了绝望之中，并且在这种情况下可以被显然并不是只被用视频洗脑的雪染老师一同在此处……

“把自己的姐姐打扮成自己的样子，真是有够糟糕。”

“哦？”

江之岛盾子收起了少女的娇笑，她的脸几乎在这个瞬间板了起来，声线也变得更重更粗，“臭死了的丑女，你很讨厌现在的打扮？”

战刃骸在这一瞬间紧张了起来，“小……小盾子怎么会这么想，我，我怎么会……”

“闭嘴！丑女！我吩咐过你多少次该怎么说话？你这样子根本就一眼被人识破了吧？”

“抱……抱歉……小盾子……可是，可是一切不是都很顺利么——”

战刃骸还想再解释些什么，但是江之岛盾子一副已经听腻了的状态，她从圆凳上跳了下来，“狛枝前辈~我有注意到哦，你刚刚……”

她的声音又转化成了又软又甜的那种，说话间也已经走近些。

“按住他的头。”她吩咐雪染千纱道，紧接着狛枝凪斗感觉到了雪染老师那双柔软的手按住了自己两边太阳穴的地方，硬压住了自己，让自己无法再自如地转动脖子。

“刚刚，我有看见的哦，前辈盯着那个丑女的飞机场呢，”她已经走得足够近了，接着，狛枝凪斗感觉到了有什么压住了自己的双腿，头被按住的状态限制了他的视野，向下看去的时候没有看清到底发生了什么，倒是看到了江之岛盾子高高挺起的胸脯。

没办法转头，狛枝凪斗想撇开眼睛，但是江之岛盾子伸处了手，狛枝凪斗注意到她的指甲涂上了极其鲜艳的颜色，这愈发衬出了她雪白无暇的肌肤。

不算糟糕的皮囊，却包裹着这世界上最恶心腐烂的内在。

紧接着，狛枝凪斗感到自己的脑袋被向下压住，因此视线所及的范围便被缩小在了他在拼命避免的部分。

因此狛枝凪斗干脆不再躲避了。

“后辈，你的暴露癖有点严重呢，但是很可惜，正常的男人都喜欢更穿着更加庄重的女孩吧？”

“狛枝前辈你这样说，让人不禁怀疑……你到底是不是‘正常的男人’呢。”

“那个人，原来是叫做‘日向创’的预备学科生，狛枝前辈有没有印象呢？”

“预备学科生？是有那么一个人，”狛枝凪斗几乎是在轻笑着了，“可爱的后辈，对自己的魅力如此地没有自信么？”

他试着轻轻动了动脑袋。

“因为不这样做的话，羞涩的狛枝前辈总是移开目光呢。”

接着，狛枝凪斗感到自己的双腿一轻——江之岛盾子已经从自己的身上跳了下去，“我向你保证，这一次一定不‘无聊’哦，神座~前辈~”

她向着狛枝凪斗的身后说道。

狛枝凪斗无法转头，但是他听见了有人自自己的身后的回答。

“是么。”

那声音狛枝凪斗并不陌生。


	24. 绝望的终末

声音并不陌生，只是语气……并不熟悉。

日向创从不会以如此冷漠的口吻来说话，但是这却是‘人工希望’神座出流最正常的说话方式。

狛枝凪斗从短暂的思维停滞中反应了过来，说话的人并非是那位无才能的预备学科生，并非是日向创，而是全然陌生的，甚至在深夜中差点扼死自己，一切都只是为了更够旁观到更公平的希望与绝望的抗争的神座出流。

回答的声音是从狛枝凪斗的背后传来的，他看不见背后之人的面容，而这个事实让他全身不由地机械地抖动了一下，宛如蚂蚁爬行咬噬的冰凉的麻木飞快地掠过了狛枝凪斗全部裸//露的皮肤，他不知道为什么，只是觉得恶心。

“说起来，我本来还以为神座前辈会像是，嗯，像王子一样来营救我们被老巫婆给毒昏的楚楚可怜的睡美人狛枝小公主呢~~”江之岛盾子的言语中不乏令人作呕的恶意，她引以为豪，因此说到一半便欢快地笑了出来，她的声音音色漂亮而又清澈，仿若清晨开窗，被晨风吹动的风铃。

狛枝凪斗没有听见身后的人对此有所回应。

不过，即使有，大概也只有‘无聊’吧。

“果然，看上去神座前辈还是完全提不起劲的样子啊~”似乎是为了配合话语中的内容，江之岛盾子扇了扇手打了个呵欠，狛枝凪斗的注意力却并不在她的身上。

他感觉到这一瞬间，自己全部的集中力都集中到了那双因为过多的药物作用而不那么灵敏的耳朵上了。

他听见了江之岛盾子的呼吸声——它们很大又很夸张，难以忽略，然后是左右两边的人稍稍移动而产生的细碎的布料摩擦声。

除此之外，只有自己因为糟糕的状况而有些粗重的呼吸声，以及无法平静的心跳声。

狛枝凪斗觉得自己的身体因为紧张，从内部沁出了一丝丝燥热的感觉，然后，紧接着，他觉得自己像是被挤压过的了一般，过于燥热的内里让他觉得就连空气都变得冰凉起来——当然也可能地下的气温就是如此的冰凉。

狛枝凪斗觉得自己有些汗津津的，热气在鼻尖，腋下，一些狛枝凪斗还没有意识到的表面，凝结成了咸腥的液体。

狛枝凪斗觉得自己似乎是耳鸣了一般，但是接着，他意识到，那是自己的心脏跳动所引起的共震，砰，砰，砰，砰，让人……烦躁。

而在这种糟糕的状态下，狛枝凪斗更加清楚地意识到，自己的身后，没有任何的声音传来。就好像那里空荡荡的，什么也没有一般，但是狛枝凪斗无法忘记刚刚听见的回答声，他知道神座出流在那里。

“神座君，谢谢你的帮助。”狛枝凪斗轻笑着——或者说，他觉得自己是在轻笑。过于混乱的状态，让狛枝凪斗连自己都不太能够搞得清楚了。他想他自己或许还叹气了，但是他不能确定，只有说出口的话，让狛枝凪斗感觉到了一丝存在的实感，“但是，神座君，即使是如此，我也觉得，你这样的赝作品，没有资格说什么无聊呢。”

“咦~原来狛枝前辈你竟然是这样想的么？”江之岛盾子打断了她，显得像是初次听到这样的说辞，因此十分惊愕，虽然拥有超高校级的超分析力的她，分析出狛枝凪斗的思维方式，其实并不困难。

“不过狛枝前辈不要期待啦，神座君不会回应前辈的任何话哦，”她根本已经没有掩饰自己的恶意的打算了，或许她也从未那样做过，“我啊，可是从一开始就和神座前辈说过哦~他什么都不做的话，我可是会竭尽全力地让他看到或许会让他稍稍不那么无聊的事情哦~”

“啊……哈？”思维……像是被嵌入了外来物的齿轮，咯吱咯吱地想要继续转动，但是被迫卡住，被迫停止，稍稍过了一二秒钟，狛枝凪斗才将眼前绝望便是其本身的少女的言语连成了句子。

“比起轻而易举就能看穿的前辈……”

不知不觉间，狛枝凪斗感觉到自己被柔软地贴住了，江之岛盾子又靠近了过来，她现在和自己……实在是太近了。根本就没有注意到，狛枝凪斗恍恍惚惚地想着，他此时只感觉到自己的身体是燥热的，因为他觉得对方的身体冰凉而细腻。

这个对方，是江之岛盾子。

这个认知让狛枝凪斗从恍惚中打了个冷战，心理上极致的厌恶与生理上被迫生成的热度像是十二点沉闷的钟声，不知敲响了谁离去的归期。

衣服被拉开了，急促接触到的寒冷的空气让狛枝凪斗觉得自己的胃部猛烈地搅动在了一起，然后，他感觉到让人产生了毛骨悚然般的反应的温热的呼气，太近了，恶心，粘稠，燥热地，却宛如毒蛇般蜿蜒而过。

“神座君更认为能够勉强跟上他的思维的我，更能带给他‘有趣’的可能哦~”

狛枝凪斗觉得自己要呕吐了，他觉得自己已经呕吐了，但是身体却反常地与他除了生理以外的一切相悖。

他觉得视线开始模糊，隐约间他看见了一只手，手指纤细，掌心白净甚至没有太多皱褶与纹路，指甲是艳丽的颜色，艳丽到晃眼，晶莹的瓶子被打开了，那只手粘上了粘稠的液体，他想那些液体或许是凉的，然后狛枝凪斗被迫确认了那些液体，的确是粘稠而又冰凉的。

恍惚间，狛枝凪斗好像看见了谁的影子，但是阴影从四周蔓延，很快地吞噬了那一切。

“日向君——”

他似乎说了什么，也似乎什么也没说。好像感觉到了什么，又好像什么也感觉不到。狛枝凪斗觉得自己是漂浮着的，又好像沉坠在深潭之下，他似乎听到了张狂的笑声，只是那些笑声似乎被什么所阻挡着，闷地，远远地，听不真切。

“果然，我知道的呢，前辈这个时候才稍稍坦率了一些，很可爱哦~”

狛枝凪斗想逃开，恍惚间他像是看到那左手从自己的眼前晃过，又好像没有，手指过于艳丽的指甲像是诅咒的残影一般，停留在他的视网膜之上，用最糟糕的方式，让狛枝凪斗记住了它们。

“前辈喜欢那个预备学科生吧~嗯，我知道的哦，前辈最喜欢说喜欢希望，最爱希望，希望最美好了，”江之岛盾子提起希望的时候，像是在说蝼蚁与螨虫一般的厌弃，“但是，前辈，‘失去’的感觉如何？”

“不要说‘失去’了，前辈，你真的接近过么？”

狛枝凪斗什么都没有听到，他是空白的，他的大脑是空白的，发生的一切是空白的，一切都是空白的。

世界是空白的。

狛枝凪斗和日向创最近的距离，也只是一起吃了面包，打了游戏，夜晚的时候在日向创小小的单人宿舍里，分隔在床的两头，背对着背，稍稍说几句不那么尖锐的絮语，平平常常什么都没发生的夜宿。

在之后狛枝凪斗便休学了。休学之前，他没有去向日向创道别。

甚至是在休学过了约半周的时候，狛枝凪斗才恍然想起来，自己休学之前，根本没有想起去同日向创进行过道别。

他们的关系，浮动着，联系着，却又隔离着，从来都没有很近。

狛枝凪斗感觉到自己的脸湿漉漉的，眼睛也是，无法抑制地涌出生理性的泪水，酸涩地，带着无法忍耐的疼痛。

他甚至不知道是哪里在疼。

“果然，和调查的一样，前辈你被下//药的时候，就会不停地乖巧地哭泣呢~”

恶毒的语言，一句接着一句。

“不过，前辈不应该不停地语无伦次地说着希望希望么，前辈不是最~喜欢才能了么？”

“现在有着狛枝前辈你所热爱的希望与才能的全部人，都站在我的身边哦~”

像是被江之岛盾子话语中的内容，攫取了全部注意力一般，狛枝凪斗睁大眼睛。江之岛盾子的身后并没有任何人，狛枝凪斗却觉得，自己似乎看到了他所喜欢的，或者说是曾经喜欢的，七十七届的全班同学们。

然后，更加糟糕，恶劣，无法避免，让他陷入更深的自我厌恶的浪潮淹没了他。

恍惚间，他听到江之岛盾子仍在继续的低语。

“‘日向君——’，根本是没有才能的渣滓吧，那又是什么东西呀，前辈刚刚不停地在叫着他的名字哦，一遍又一遍的，”

“难道，是因为日向君正看着这一切么？”

日向君……在看着这一切？

可是，日向君已经……不存在了呀。

日向君已经不存在了。

不存在了。

不存在了不存在了不存在了不存在了不存在了——

狛枝凪斗觉得天旋地转，他觉得自己似乎是被困住的，但是此时却又觉得身上的束缚似乎是消失了，因此他转过了头。

日向创的确不存在了，狛枝凪斗对上了一双鲜红的眼睛，那双眼睛里毫无感情，毫无目的，就只是平静地望向了这边而已。

“这是……多么的绝望啊——”

无法克制地，狛枝凪斗笑出了声，并且无法停下。

他拉长的笑声带着喘息后的嘶哑，那只指甲涂染得鲜艳的指甲从身后，狛枝凪斗看到了它，却并未再躲避。

这……就是绝望吧。

他想着，如果这些都是希望的垫脚石的话，那怎样都好。

***

这里昏暗，压抑，处处充满了令人头昏脑胀，令人觉得被压迫到接近窒息的气息。

狛枝凪斗听到少女疯狂的笑声在自己的身后响起，接着，这声音被无限放大，在整个闭合的地下空间里回荡，充斥满了他的大脑，像是不断重复播放的老旧的磁带一般，带着无法辨别出的令人抓狂的杂音，不断不断地轮回播放。

他想要举起手捂住双耳，但是就连这样简单的动作，身体都无法准确地执行，或者说……沉溺在这片绝望之中，让自己更深地被绝望所浸染，让自己成为最棒的希望的垫脚石，才是此时狛枝凪斗所期待的事实。

然后，轻盈纸片落地，笑声骤然停止。

“那是什么。”

在这一瞬间，江狛枝凪斗隐约发觉，江之岛盾子的声音变得单调，平静，且毫无起伏起来。狛枝凪斗觉得贴近着自己的温暖的物体离开了，冰凉的空气猛然贴向了燥热的身体，而这带来了一种无法忍受的焦躁的空虚。

与之同时地，是愈发飘忽的意志以及思维。

战刃骸作为超高校级的军人，她的短裙束带之间，却被卡入了一小片书籍的残角。

那片三角状的书页残角上隐约能看到黑白交错的线条，是一本漫画书的一部分。

“小……小盾子，我不知道……”狛枝凪斗听见战刃骸结结巴巴解释的声音，它们又尖又细，像是毒针一般继续破坏着仅剩的思维能力。

战刃骸愣在原地，不敢动弹。江之岛盾子忽略了她。她走了过去，捡起了那片残破的书角。这片书角，以及它原本所在的那一页，甚至是原本它所存在的那整本书，江之岛盾子都并不陌生，这是刚刚被江之岛盾子以恶语打击，又亲手杀死，死后又被践踏了尸体的最爱的人生前所喜欢的漫画。

是松田君……

不，是最爱的夜助君的漫画书啊。

江之岛盾子追求着绝望。正是因为深深地爱着松田夜助，所以才会杀了他，才会让他在无穷的绝望中被最爱的人杀死。也正因为这份深爱，在他死后，主动与和他完全不同的异性发生关系的话，一定能得到更加棒的亲手NTR掉他所产生的比死亡还要恶劣而糟糕的绝望。

但是这一刻，她对前一个计划失去了全部的兴致。

她捏紧那片薄薄的书角，像是那是需要被珍惜以及好好收藏的宝物一般，紧接着，她扔掉了那片书页角，对江之岛盾子来说，那是已经毫无价值的东西。

她望向了此时依旧站在不远处，从一切开始后就没有行动过，一直平静地看着这一切的那个人工产物，隐隐抓住了某种让她全身都兴奋颤栗起来的事实。

能够将一片书页角塞在超高校级的军人的裙子束带之中而不让她发现，又能在一开始就确定这片书页会发挥到此时这样的作用。

能够做到这一切的人……

“即使是能够抵挡住绝望视频的人，思维也是可以彻底摧毁的哦，”她拉过在旁边乖乖站立着的雪染千纱，指了指她的脑袋，“之前前辈有见过的吧，用物理的方式插入针，在大脑里搅动搅动，最后就能够产生这样棒的效果，”

她见神座出流没有反应，接着又说道，“之后有听那个丑女提起，神座前辈你觉得用物理方式破坏大脑的方式很无聊，看到一半的时候就离开了，所以，这次我选择了其他的方法。”

“而且，狛枝前辈的脑袋里毕竟有癌症和肿瘤嘛，贸然把针插//进去搅动，假如出现偏差的话说不定就会变成白痴呢……那样神座前辈一定又会觉得无聊的吧。”

“药物会腐蚀人的思维哦，神座前辈。”她笑了，猛然将已经几乎全身脱力，趴伏在原本的拘束装置上的狛枝凪斗推了下去。

狛枝凪斗感觉到了猛然的失重，然后听到了“嘭——”的重物坠落的声音。他感觉不到任何疼痛，或许他感觉到了，但是此时却失去了名为疼痛的概念。总之，过了好一会，狛枝凪斗才意识到自己的左手被压在身体之下，已经因为血管被压迫，血液无法循环流通，麻木到了几乎失去了知觉。

原来是自己掉到了地上，狛枝凪斗恍恍惚惚地意识到这个事实。

江之岛盾子似乎还在说话，她似乎说了很多，但是狛枝凪斗已经没有办法将它们串联成完整的句子了。

她在和谁说话呢？

和谁？

在这一刻，狛枝凪斗似乎知道答案，但是，明明从未逃避过的，面对通向希望，所必须要面对的绝望从未逃避过的狛枝凪斗，却在这一刻不想想起答案。

稀稀拉拉的脚步声响起，它们变得越来越轻，似乎是有人在远离这里。迷迷糊糊之间，狛枝凪斗抬起头，却注意到自己的眼前是一双鞋子，并不陌生的，每一个希望之峰学园的男生都配备的与校服一套的鞋子。

他抬起了头，对上了对方有着刺眼色彩的眼睛。

***  
“神座……出流。”

狛枝凪斗知道这双红色的眼睛的主人到底是谁，但在辨认出眼睛的主人的同时，狛枝凪斗的视线不禁下移，他错开了那双陌生的眼睛，试图将视线集中在更加熟悉的部分。

对方鼻子的形状，嘴唇翘起的角度，下颌的曲线，颈部弯曲的弧度……狛枝凪斗都并非完全陌生。

然而，在这些更加熟悉的部分之中，杂乱的黑色发丝不可避免地被狛枝凪斗纳入了视线之内。

神座出流的头发十分纷乱，它们从未被好好打理过，或许它们也并不需要被打理。它们很长又很多，只要望向神座出流，无论如何回避，这些与原主人毫无关系的部分，都只会被迫看到。

那是与瞳色一般，和原本的身体主人毫不相关的部分。

但是——这的确是原本属于日向君的身体。

狛枝凪斗并未得到对方的任何回应。

自始至终，神座出流只回应过江之岛盾子一句“无聊”，面对狛枝凪斗的一切诘问，他都完全置之不理，就好像狛枝凪斗这个存在在他的面前仅是虚无一般。

相反地，神座出流的存在，在狛枝凪斗的面前，也因为毫无回应而失去了真实的实感。

更准确地说，神座出流似乎是站在他的面前，但是却就只是简单地站着，他没有移动，他或许正在呼吸但是狛枝凪斗并没有听到除了自己之外的呼吸声，就好像狛枝凪斗的面前只是一个并无实体的残像。

这个认知让狛枝凪斗不由自主地伸出了手，他拉住了对方的裤脚，握到了不够柔软的布料——眼前的人形并非幻象，而是实际存在的东西。

狛枝凪斗觉得自己似乎听见了汗液被衣料吸收的声音，他的手心湿漉漉地，分辨不出是热到难以忍受还是在不断沁出冷汗。但是他现在意识到了这一切，意识到了自身的空虚——

迷迷糊糊间狛枝凪斗知道那应该是药物的作用，但是空虚与需求现在实实在在地存在着，然后关于日向创本该早已被彻底粉碎的记忆，被强行从早已不在意的大脑的角落拖拽了出来。

即使是唯一一次夜宿在日向创的单人寝室里，即使两人躺在了同一张床上——那天晚上，自己是与日向创背对背地躺着的。

两人的中间，或许还有层叠的被子，也或许被塞上了枕头，这些太过琐碎的细节，狛枝凪斗已经记不太清了。

最初争执的时候，日向创或许拉过自己的手腕，当然也可能是日向创的手腕被自己拉住，争执的时候，也应该互相推拉过——

然后，和日向创，或许就没有更多的身体接触了。

但是此时，日向创的身体就在眼前，近在咫尺。

狛枝凪斗并不觉得自己十分在意没有任何才能，与希望毫无关联的日向创。他承认在那一堆无用的预备学科生中，对狛枝凪斗来说，日向创在相比之下要稍微特殊一点。

但是仅此而已了。

狛枝凪斗这样想着，接着紧握住对方裤脚的手，转而向上。

狛枝凪斗此时还维持着被推到后坠落的姿势。他没有更多的力气用以支撑起自己的身躯，因此只是这样伸出手，接着努力地，但是一无所获地隔着校服的布料，与其说是在抚摸，不如说只是在将对方校服的布料揉皱。

隔着布料，根本无法感觉到任何人类肌肤的触感。腿部原本就是身体的末端，仅有的一点点温度也被衣料隔绝，被周围冰凉的空气所吞噬。

他觉得自己的手应该有一些颤抖，而当狛枝凪斗真正意识到自己在做什么的时候，他的手指已经顺着神座出流裤腿间的缝隙，触碰上了对方原本被衣料包裹着的接近身体末端的肌肤。

冰凉地，木木地，是人类的皮肉的触感，他也感觉到了骨头的坚硬。

校服的裤腿并不宽大，仅仅只能触碰到小腿的下部。对方没有因为这些行为有分毫的移动，就好像此时正在被触碰着的，并非是人类的血肉，而是更加没有感情，更加无机质的东西。

但是内里如何，已经不重要了。狛枝凪斗觉得原本已经适应的燥热与焦躁，随着真正地接触到另一个同类的身体，而变得无法忍受起来。

这些都是药物作用。

狛枝凪斗这样想着，而这个原因与借口的存在，像是原本心底死守的阀门被打开了一般，让狛枝凪斗更深地沉溺进了为药物所支配的绝望之中。

然后，神座出流终于有了动作。

“嗯……？”

狛枝凪斗先是因对方的不配合而有些恼怒，但是紧接着，他感觉到自己被人拥住，对方的双手从他的腋下环过，接着将他的身体托了起来。

这个动作并不舒适，是完全没有考虑到被对待的对方，仅仅是处于最方便的将人托起的目的所选择的动作。

因此，毫不意外地，狛枝凪斗因为这过于粗暴的动作，而感受到了他不善忍耐的疼痛。

而原本因为药物而变得混乱的知觉，也随之复苏——摔落到了地面所碰撞到的部分，被尖利的指甲划伤的地方，以及胳膊被对方托举的动作所拉扯的疼痛，全都变成了最明显最单调的唯一的感觉。

然后，疼痛与情//欲混淆，因为药物的作用模模糊糊地联结成了一体。它们太难以忍受，或者说是根本无法忍受，恍惚间狛枝凪斗想到了死亡，甚至产生了或许那样的终结也比此时的状态要更好——

那么……这样的绝望，会孕育出怎样的希望？

在这一瞬间，原本所有的无法忍受，全都转化为了狂喜般的期待。

狛枝凪斗觉得神座出流似乎是想要让自己离开冰凉的地面，重新躺回已经解除了全部拘束装置的平台。但是，完全无视了被搬运的人的粗暴的动作，碰撞到了原本就已经受伤的部位。

“疼——日向君——”

狛枝凪斗的尾音，被对方的唇舌所吞没了。

***

狛枝凪斗并未预料到这一切。他有些发愣，在还未反应过来的时候，对方的已经顺着牙齿间的缝隙，带着不容拒绝的强势与毫不体贴的冷漠，从齿根掠了一圈，接着，便离开了。

太过甘美的感觉，在还未真正体会到之前，便已经被赋予者再度收回。

狛枝凪斗感觉到对方松开了托举住自己的双手，这让他觉得轻松了很多。寻求着更加舒适一些的姿势，他的手按上了平台的边缘，冰冷地触觉让他不禁想到这或许是以铁或是合金之类的金属打造的东西，这份因接触而突如其来的冰冷，让狛枝凪斗不由地打了个寒颤，他因此松手，环抱住了对方。

神座出流感觉到狛枝凪斗试图将自己拉得更近一些，因此并非挣扎或是反抗，而是顺从了此时完全被药物腐蚀了思考能力的人的意愿。

然后他感觉到自己的脖子被湿漉漉地舔舐了，那当然是狛枝凪斗的舌头，他似乎根本就不知道该怎么做，只是一味地舔着，这让神座出流感觉到了皮肤表面被温热地触碰着，以及沾染上唾液以及水分的部分因为接触到空气而产生的凉意。

仅此而已。

就像先前的吻一样，他感觉到了对方湿热的口腔，柔软的内里，有些尖利的犬齿，以及长期没有进食也没有清洁的腐朽的味道。

他做了大脑深处所记载的日向创曾经梦想过的事情，然而昔日在睡梦中的日向创因此而兴奋起来，神座出流却只产生了原来就只是这样的感觉。

无聊的感觉。

狛枝凪斗已经解开了自己的校服的扣子，就像预料到的那样，神座出流感觉到了自己的皮肤表层接触到空气所产生的冷意。随之而来的是狛枝凪斗过于激烈的舔舐，他毫无经验，不知道如何更好地让自己满足也完全不会取悦他人，当然也可能是他即使知道，在被药物控制的当下，却也只会如此。

然后，神座出流想起了更多日向创的记忆——

身患脑癌的人需要静养，因此太过激烈的运动，最好都要避免。

神座出流拉开了狛枝凪斗。

此时，那双昔日清澈的灰绿双瞳里，只余下层层盘叠的无尽黑暗，他的脸上有着过于潮红地红晕，除了此时药物作用而产生的身体反应之外，或许还有着病症的原因。

“刚刚，是日向创曾经梦到过的事情。”神座出流扳正他的脑袋，然后对他说道。

狛枝凪斗因此抬眼望向了神座出流，接着裂开嘴笑了，“所以呢？人工希望君和我这样说，是什么意思？”

他伸手拉住了神座出流此时扶住自己下颌的手，“日向君，离我近一点，让我……让我再碰碰你，”

他的神情变得更加恍惚起来，喘息破碎而无法连续，神座出流感觉到自己的手被用力地握住了，接着被狛枝凪斗拉向更下面的地方，他面无表情地，沉默地望着此时的狛枝凪斗，然后顺从了对方的意愿。

日向创或许接触过自己的，但是对神座出流来说，纵使能够从大脑深处挖出日向创的记忆，此时真正接触到的事实，却是第一次。

然而——并不影响什么。无数超高校级的才能的叠加，让取悦一个人，变成了机械而轻松，且毫无乐趣的事情。

依旧，只有无聊。

“神座君……还……唔——梦到过什么？”狛枝凪斗剧烈地喘息着，他张着嘴，因此神座出流能看见他的舌尖有点微微地蜷着。

神座出流停下了手上的动作，他举起手，望向了指尖与手掌上过于粘稠的液体。它们的味道并不好闻，较之正常的过于稀薄了，毕竟——

狛枝凪斗罹患绝症，或许长期的静养以及禁欲的生活还能让他的寿命更长些，依靠强烈药物的刺激所催生的欲望，只会进一步破坏他的身体，更何况这些药物，除了身体上的破坏外，还将一定程度地损毁他的大脑。

“日向君？”

神座出流听见了狛枝凪斗已经飘忽到了与喘息混在一起的渴求的声音。

“跪下来。”因此他陈述道。

“只不过是一个预备学科生……啊,只不过是一个人工创造出的产物，竟然……敢说如此傲慢的话……”狛枝接着上气不接下气地笑了起来。

“你，用嘴，”神座出流因此告诉他，“帮他做了。”

“为什么。”

狛枝凪斗的笑声骤然停止，神座出流听见了他短促的疑问。

接着，那疑问就像从未出现过的一般，狛枝凪斗已经再度从平台上滑了下来——这一次是他自己的选择。然后，神座出流感觉到他的手毫无章法的在自己的腰间摸索着，他底下头，协助了狛枝凪斗。

那里并未兴奋起来。

面对太过无聊的事情，神座出流也早已预料到了这样的状况。但是即使如此，狛枝凪斗却根本没有任何迟疑，神座出流感觉到了陌生地，被温暖地包裹住的感觉。

“哈——所以，”狛枝凪斗的声音被阻塞着，模模糊糊而不太真切，“神座君是在重现梦境么？”

原来是这种感觉么？

神座出流并未在意狛枝凪斗在说什么——他的思维，他会说些什么，是早就已经能够分析出的事情，是十分无聊而无趣的事情。

但是，此时，他的身体——似乎并非如此。

他感觉到狛枝凪斗在努力地磨蹭着顶端，牙齿稍不注意便会磕碰到自己，因此带来的更多的是可以辨别的不适与疼痛，以及即使能够分析出，但是的确是第一次真实地感觉到的其他的感觉。

神座出流知道江之岛盾子大概用了什么药物。那些药物腐蚀了狛枝凪斗的思维与大脑，然后被江之岛盾子佐以了激烈的身体刺激，如果江之岛盾子继续刺激下去的话，不下于物理洗脑的药物洗脑就将完成。

然而，她却没有将这一过程进行到底，而是将还未彻底洗脑完成的狛枝凪斗留给了自己。

就像神座出流能够分析出江之岛盾子可能的计划与打算一样，拥有超高校级的超分析力的江之岛盾子，也能一定程度上分析出神座出流的目的与计划与打算。

她知道日向创的存在，知道日向创与狛枝凪斗间微妙的关系，她还知道，在狛枝凪斗的计划里，神座出流有出手帮助，却根本没有去阻挡那碗被雪染千纱指示加料的粥。

最后，突然出现的漫画书页残角，便是最后一块拼图。这一切，足够江之岛盾子做出将还未洗脑完全的狛枝凪斗丢给神座出流的决定。

神座出流自然知道这一切，但是这本就是他所想要得到的结果。

如果现在停止的话，或许狛枝凪斗的思维还将混乱数周，但是随着药物作用的褪去，他的理智将会回归——他从一开始就只是在绝望地追逐着希望，因此，失去了药物的作用，狛枝凪斗依旧会如现在这般，绝望地追逐着希望。

但是，如果继续的话——并非是由江之岛盾子赋予的刺激，但是这根本不会影响到什么，足够的刺激配合着此时过量的糟糕药物，最终会彻底摧毁狛枝凪斗的思维，将快乐与痛楚杂糅在一处，将希望与绝望黏合在一起，将对与错，期待与惧怕，将全部正着反着相同相反的判断全都搅拌融合成一个整体。

那便是江之岛盾子所期待的也一直在制造着的绝望的怪物。

但是，狛枝凪斗的一切与神座出流的目的无关，他选择了继续。


	25. 尾声

神座出流望着远方的教室，那里，一个班级正在进行他们的毕业典礼。

江之岛盾子已经按照约定的那样，消去了他们全部的记忆。此时，他们其乐融融，宣誓着彼此美好的理想。

他想起了在狛枝凪斗消除记忆前，自己与他的最后一次接触。

并不如外表看上去那般柔软的白色头发，苍白并带着极不正常红晕的面颊，他疯狂地渴求着厌恶之物，被病症的疼痛所折磨着却因此而愈发追逐官能的刺激，并将这一切都视为了美好希望的垫脚石。

那已经是完全腐坏堕落的存在了。

如果说这种抽象的存在能够具现化的话，大概便是腐朽的臭味吧。

狛枝凪斗并未如同发夹的主人那般，成为生理上死亡的存在。但是，只要注视着虽然依旧存活着，内里却已经被损毁的，像是行尸走肉一般的狛枝凪斗，他的存在，让神座出流感觉到了一份……感觉。

与无聊不同，但是又无法确切地捉摸到，它不像是第一次见到发夹的主人的死亡时那般强烈，也未能带来见到狛枝凪斗留给日向创的便笺时所产生的沉闷，当神座出流想要追逐那份感觉的时候，它却又寻不到踪迹。

但那份感觉，却的的确确地存在着。

一直，一直。


End file.
